A step too far
by Phoenix flame01
Summary: Set after the events of HBP. Draco is on the run. Harry discovers he has a twin sister who was taken at birth to protect her from Voldemort. Harry has to face up to the fact that he has been chosen to defeat Voldemort. HPxGW RWxHG DMxOC
1. A New Beginning

A/N This is my first fan fic just a bit of fun. But please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise I don't own, there are also some minor aspects of Charmed in this story,

which I also don't own.

The present day parts of the story occur after HBP.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning **

"I can't do it James! I can't do it please don't make me! How can he expect us to do this! I WON'T DO IT!" screamed Lily.

James reached out to Lily and held her, "We have to do it, there's no other way, Dumbledore explained it to us, she will be in constant danger if she stays with us."

Lily sobbed into James's chest, "Our little girl…" James stroked his hand down Lily's back and held her close

"I know Lily"

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, until Lily finally got the courage to back away, "How long do we have?"

"Dumbledore will be here any minute to take her. He's found a nice family for her, she will still be brought up as a witch, he promised to watch over her until she's ready." whispered James.

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her body was beginning to shake, "I need to see her before she goes"

"Together"

James and Lily made their way up the stairs together and opened the door at the end of the hall. They slowly approached the cot where their two children lay sleeping.

"They look so peaceful James, how can we do this to them, Harry won't even remember his twin sister. I can't believe this is happening." tears made their way down her cheeks as she looked down at her two children.

Lily had been so excited when she had found out that she was going to have a boy and a girl. Twins.

She never in her life imagined that she would be sending her daughter away.

She knew she was protecting her.

She knew she had to trust Dumbledore, but at that moment she just wanted to hold them in her arms and never let them go.

They heard a gentle tapping at the door. "I'll go" whispered James. He leaned over and gave his wife a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

James opened the door and invited Dumbledore to step inside. There was no need for words, this was hard enough for them as it was. Dumbledore just lay a hand gently on James's shoulder, as James's resolve finally broke, and the tears began to flow freely.

Lily entered the room with her daughter in her arms, "Harry is still fast asleep." she looked down at the little girl in her arms and gave her a watery smile, "Be safe my Angel, I love you so much and don't you forget it."

James walked over to his wife and his daughter and held them, he looked down at his little girl and kissed her forehead, "We love you sweetheart, you'll be in our hearts always."

"James. Lily. Its time to go" Lily looked over to Dumbledore then down at her daughter, She slowly nodded and placed her into Dumbledore's arms. Lily stepped back, she was beginning to shake again, then she felt James's arms supporting her.

"I wish there was something I could say to make this ordeal better for you. She will be safe and cared for. Only I will know her true identity, in the event of my death this information will only then be disclosed to Minerva McGonagall" Dumbledore bowed his head

"What about Harry…?" whispered James

"Nothing is certain, we just have to work with what we know…for now at least"

Dumbledore made his way to the door, turning one last time to give them a look of reassurance, "They will find each other one day"

With those last words he disappeared into the night with their only daughter, leaving James and Lily to wonder if their children Harry James Potter and Amelia Elizabeth Potter would ever meet again.

A/N Bit of a slow beginning but it all takes off from her. Criticism welcomed but nothing too harsh please!


	2. Strange Encounters

A/N I own nothing don't sue me!

Chapter 2: Strange encounters.

17 years later

"_Severus, please…"_

"_Avada Kadavra!" _

_A flash of green light flew out of the wand towards Dumbledore and hit him squarely in the chest…_

Amelia Jones woke up suddenly, sweating and shaking, she had never had a dream like it, She saw Dumbledore, she saw him… she saw him die. Mia sat up, breathing heavily, _he can't be dead, he can't be dead. _

Mia got out of her bed and walked towards her window, she looked down at the dark, deserted street below her.

The dream had seemed so real, as if she were there when it had happened.

Dumbledore had been her mentor for as long as she could remember. He had taught her magic and all about the wizarding world, if he was dead, she would be lost.

_I need to get out of here._

Mia quickly threw on her blue jeans and tank top, ran a brush through her long black hair, grabbed her wand and made her way to the front door and stepped out into the night.There was a chill in the air and the street was covered in a light mist, which was quite strange as it was the middle of July.Mia walked down the cobble street which lead to the local woodlands, she always made her way there when she needed to think.

A loud bang made Mia jump, she immediately removed her wand from her pocket and stepped into the shadows, she saw movement ahead of her. Mia knew that it must have been another witch or wizard, as they had just apparated a short distance in front of her. The figure disappeared into the woodlands. Seconds later there were several more loud bangs as more witches and wizards apparated and raced into the woodlands in pursuit of the other figure.

_What the hell is going on? _

Curiosity got the better of Mia, as she threw caution to the wind and followed the new arrivals into the woods. As she made her way into the woodlands she heard shouts and screams in front of her, flashes of red and green light.

As she moved closer she saw five or six cloaked figures making a circle around one person who was huddled on the floor.

She heard voices.

"You filthy traitor! You have failed the Dark Lord! You are unworthy and you shall SUFFER!" With those words the cloaked figure pointed their wand at the figure on the floor.

"CRUCIO!"

The person on the floor screamed, the screams ripped through the woods, making Mia's blood boil.

_No! I've got to stop them!_

Without any further thought Mia stepped out and pointed her wand at the attacker.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The screams stopped as the wand flew out of the witches hand. The cloaked figures turned to face Mia with their wands pointing towards her.

_Oh crap. Should have thought this through._

_Focus Mia, just like Dumbledore told you._

"Who the hell are you?" One of the cloaked figures asked.

Without hesitation Mia flicked her wand and put all her thought into her spell, causing the hooded figure to fly up against a tree and fell to the ground, knocked out cold, the others advanced, spells came flying towards her.

Mia had to move fast, she deflected spells as fast as she could taking down at least two others. Sweat was beginning to pour down her face, the concentration was hurting her, but she couldn't give up now.

"STUPEFY!" Mia shouted, the spell hit one more. There was another one left, but was nowhere to be seen.

Mia looked around frantically, searching for the other wizard, when all of a sudden strong hands grabbed her from behind, trapping her hands behind her.

"I don't know how you did that little girl, but you will pay with your life" whispered a voice in her ear.

"Not today" replied Mia as she put all of her weight into ramming her attacker in the stomach, as he let go Mia spun around and high kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He was out cold.

Mia ran to the crouched figure who was now uncontrollably shaking on the floor. She knelt down and saw that it was infact a boy, about her age, with striking platinum blonde hair.

The boy was still shaking, Mia wasn't too sure what to do but she needed to get him somewhere safe.

"Can you move? They're gone now, but I still need to get you to safety" Mia looked down at the boy as the shaking slowed down, he turned to face her and Mia was met with a pair of cool grey eyes that were wide and very afraid.

His face was covered in bruises and there were tears streaked down his cheeks, he was looking directly at her.

"Can you move?" Mia repeated

The boy gently nodded. "I think I will be able to. Why the hell did you just help me?" he barely spat out.

A little taken aback by his arrogance, Mia ignored the question and proceeded to help him up.

"The only place I can take you is my house, its not far, and a thank you would have done nicely"

Silence.

Mia and the boy stumbled along slowly, the journey seemed to take forever as he could barely stand.

They reached the house after what seemed like an eternity, Mia practically kicked down the door, as she didn't want to risk letting him go.

_Thank God the guest bedroom is downstairs. _Mia thought.

As they made their way to the bed Mia laid the boy down, he seemed to be barely conscious, she turned on the light and what she saw made her gasp. He was covered in blood, his clothes were ripped, he looked like he hadn't eaten anything in days. All of a sudden he sat up, eyes wide as he looked around him, Mia reached down to him and he flinched.

"Your safe here, You need to rest. Can you tell me your name"

He relaxed slightly and moved his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Its Malfoy" he said, "Draco Malfoy" and then he slept.


	3. Revelations

A/N Thank you to Melodicmoonstar89 for my first review! Wahoo! Anyway this chap is to fill in some gaps hope

to get chapter four up tonight as well.

To all who are reading my little story please review!

Disclaimer: I own no characters (apart from Mia and any other characters you don't recognise)

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

Minerva McGonagall slowly sat down in her newly acquired office. She lifted her head and looked around the room, the events that occurred just a few nights ago kept flashing in her mind.

Her eyes rested on the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who was currently sleeping. It was so hard for her to accept that he was gone.

_How could I have been so blind? If I only I could have seen…_

She laid her head in her hands.

_It was Severus all along. If only I could have stopped it…_

The silence was broken by a tapping at the window. Minerva looked up to see Fawkes holding a parcel in his beak. Minerva raced to the window (well as fast as she could anyway) and released the latch allowing Fawkes to fly into the office. He laid the parcel on the desk and then proudly perched himself on his stand.

She stared at the parcel.

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmasters office_

_Hogwarts school_

She opened the package carefully, removing a letter and a vial that contained a silvery substance and she sat down and began to read the letter.

_Dearest Minerva,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. There has been a danger rising all year, and being an old fool, I don't believe I handled it wisely. I was aware of Draco Malfoy's intentions, I was also aware of the danger that he was in, If I had acted sooner the situation may have turned out differently._

_I am confident however that you will aspire to be one of the greatest headmistresses that Hogwarts has witnessed. I was aware of the circumstances that were rising during this year and I am aware of what your concerns are right now, but you mustn't give up. The school must stay open, you have got to fight back. Hogwarts must stay open for the safety of the children._

_I have written this letter to you as I trust you above all others and must burden you with a secret that I have been keeping for all these years, enclosed is a vial that will tell you all you need to know. I have been an old fool and made some grave mistakes Minerva. I give you this information for you to decide what must be done with it._

_Please tell Harry it was meant for the best._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Minerva stared at the vial in her hand, she slowly got up out of the chair and made her way to the pensive, she emptied the contents into the bowl and watched the silvery substance swirl around, taking a deep breath she leaned forward and suddenly felt herself falling forward into the silver mist.

Minerva stood up she was standing in the Potters house, before her stood James and Lily Potter, holding each other and a baby.They were crying. James leant down and kissed the baby that Lily was holding in her arms, "We love you sweetheart, You'll be in our hearts always"

Minerva watched as the baby was handed over to Dumbledore, as he was leaving, he turned and looked directly at James and Lily, "They will find each other one day"

_I don't understand. The Potters only had one child!_

Dumbledore left the Potters, who were sobbing uncontrollably.

There was a flash and Minerva found herself in a large sized living room, in front of her stood Dumbledore holding a small bundle in his arms in front of him stood an elegant lady dressed in wizarding robes.

Dumbledore passed the bundle into the witches arms.

"As she grows up I will come back to train her, she will not be able to attend Hogwarts, but I shall take charge of her wizarding education. She must never find out her true identity, not until it is safe, and I fear that will not be for a long time. Dark times lie ahead." Dumbledore lowered his head.

" From now on, Amelia Elizabeth Potter shall now be known as Amelia Jones."

The witch smiled down at the bundle as it was placed into her arms.

"I will protect her with my life, but why all the secrecy?"

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you" sighed Dumbledore. "Good luck, if she takes after her father, she's going to be a handful!"

He looked down at Amelia and smiled, he briefly stroked her forehead

"Goodbye little one" with that he left the house.

_What is going on? Why would Dumbledore take Lily and James's daughter?_

Flash. Minerva was in the head's office again this time it was daylight and Dumbledore was sat at the desk, standing in front of him was a very frustrated Lily Potter.

"I have to see her!" Lily slammed her hands on the desk "YOU HAVE TO LET ME SEE HER!"

Dumbledore stood up. "I cannot know how hard this is for you, but you made this choice to protect you daughter, she is safe now."

Lily slumped in the chair, it was as if all the energy had left her, "I just hate that Harry is going to grow up not knowing his twin sister"

Minerva's eyes flew wide open at the revelation, the room began spiralling uncontrollably. She felt her feet touch the floor in her office. She looked around her, her eyes glazed over, she clenched her fists and marched over to Dumbledores portrait and began shouting uncontrollably.

"ALBUS WAKE UP! YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore opened its eyes and looked down at Professor McGonagall.

"How can I help you Minerva?"

"Harry Potter has a twin sister? How could you keep this from him? She is his only family!"

"Ah. I see you received my letter."

Dumbledore's portrait cleared his throat and proceeded.

" Minerva you have to understand, Amelia has a great power that I don't quite understand, we had to keep her safe from Voldemort. We knew that Voldemort was after the Potters, If he had found out about Amelia, the result would have been devastating"

Minerva looked frantically around the room.

"Surely Albus, Harry should be informed of this now. His twin sister Albus!"

"Minerva, I'm afraid the burden has fallen to you to decide what should be done. I can no longer protect her. It is up to her now."

Professor McGonagall fetched her travelling cloak and made her way through the door. She needed to work quickly.

She knew what she had to do...


	4. Well thats gratitude for you

A/N Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are great. Criticism welcomed, although nothing harsh please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Some swearing.

Chapter 4: Well that's gratitude for you.

Mia was worried. Draco had slept for two whole days without waking up. She had spent most of those two days healing the many wounds he had on his body, all but one, she felt exhausted.

She wished that there was someone to help her, anyone to help her, but she was all alone.

All she could do was wait.

Draco's POV

"_You filthy traitor!…You shall suffer!… CRUCIO!"_

_The world exploded in agony, Draco wanted to die, he couldn't take it anymore, if he could just die it would all be over…_

Draco opened his eyes and looked around him, the pain had stopped.

_It was just a dream, wait where the hell am I?_

Draco looked around him; he was in what appeared to be a nice room, which defiantly wasn't his own. He looked down at his body; all of his wounds had been healed. He also realised he was only wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms.

_What the hell? What the fuck is going on?_

He pushed away the covers and gently got out of the bed, he didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to stay to find out, he knew he had to keep moving, if he stayed it would only be a matter of time before more Death Eaters would be sent after him. At that moment the bedroom door was gently pushed open; Draco reached for his wand and pointed it towards the door.

"Well you're finally up. I was beginning to worry"

In front of Draco stood a girl, about his age, with beautiful long black hair and bright green eyes. She stood there staring at him, as if waiting for him to respond.

_She does look familiar…_

Draco pointed his wand straight at the girl in front of him. She didn't even flinch.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell did you do to me? Why am I here?" Draco shouted, keeping his wand aimed at her.

"You don't remember?" she replied gently.

"You were attacked and you were hurt… well you were hurt pretty badly, so I brought you back here. It was the first idea I thought of, I didn't know what else to do. Now would you mind lowering your wand?" Mia stood there with her arms folded waiting for Draco to respond.

Draco thought back, he remembered running into the woods…he was surrounded… he couldn't run any more…he remembered pain, lots of pain…and then it stopped.

"Are you trying to tell ME that you took on ALL of those Death Eaters by yourself?" Draco exclaimed loudly in disbelief.

"Well barely, but yes I did." replied Mia, she still stood there with her arms crossed as if waiting for something.

"Tell me who YOU are and why the HELL you would help me?" Draco spat out furiously, he was beginning to get extremely frustrated.

"Amelia Jones, but if you call me Amelia I will curse you into oblivion, its Mia to you. And well seeing as I have a decent bone in your body, which you appear to lack, I was hardly going to leave you there to die." she threw back at him.

Draco just stared at her. He took a step forward and immediately felt a hot burning sensation shoot down his back that made his body arch and made him gasp in pain.

He immediately felt two hands gently steady him and lead him back to the bed; he sat down, taking deep breaths.

"I've healed most of your wounds, but the one on your back appears to have been cursed, I'm not too sure. I was in the middle of brewing a new potion to heal it when I heard you wake up." She was still holding him steady with her hands.

_I have to get the hell out of here. I'm a sitting duck if I stay here. _

"Just get your hands off me!" he raged, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am a Malfoy, and if you were a witch who knew anything, which you clearly don't, you would know that that name meant something in the wizarding world. Now pass me my robe so I can get out of here!" He glared at the girl standing in front of him, silently waiting.

Mia raised an eyebrow and stared down at him.

"If you think I'm going to follow any orders you give me, you have got another thing coming. Pick. The. Robe. Up. Yourself." She glared back at him, taking a defiant step back.

Draco hissed under his breath.

_She obviously knows absolutely nothing._

Draco looked at the robe that was on the floor in front of him, he would have to reach down to get it.

He began to lean forward when he felt the scorching pain shoot down his back again, making him cry out and hold onto the bed for support.

"Well that's what I thought" she said with a hint of triumph in her voice.

She walked towards him and gently laid him down on his side. He refused to look at her.

"The potion is nearly done, I'll get that wound cleaned up then you can get the hell out" She turned and walked towards the door, then she stopped, turned round and looked at him.

"Oh and I do remember something about the Malfoys, constantly linked with Voldemort, infact your father is currently in Azkaban serving a life sentence for his crimes as a death eater. It seems that your name once meant something, however it appears to mean mud now"

With a final glare she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_Damn her._

_­­­­­­­­­­­_

Mia was fuming, she had never met someone so insufferable in her life!

"Damn him!" she shouted as she reached the kitchen. After she went through all that to save his life and all he could do was behave like a complete and utter arrogant prat.

_Well that's gratitude for you!_

A/N Please review and let me know what you think, more characters will be coming into it soon.

A/N Please review and let me know what you think, more characters will be coming into it soon.


	5. Living the Chosen life

A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except Mia and the (cough) storyline.

Chapter 5: Living the chosen life.

The street was deserted, it seemed the whole town was asleep, all but one. Staring out of his bedroom window stood a boy, a boy who was on the brink of becoming a man. The boy sighed heavily and continued to stare out of the window. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Around him was silence. He was all alone.

_I suppose I should start getting used to that._

He looked down at his copy of the Daily Prophet and read the headline:

MINISTRY OF MAGIC IN FULL SUPPORT OF HARRY POTTER.

_Rufus Scrimegour, Minister for magic, spoke out yesterday with regard to the dire situation concerning you-know-who. __Mr Scrimegour has announced that he will be providing Harry Potter with full support of the ministry. In an interview __yesterday Mr Scrimegour reported, "It is believed that Mr Potter is linked to he who must not be named, an if he is infact __the believed, "Chosen one" he shall receive full support of the ministry for any actions that he wishes to take with __regard to defeating you know who." _

The wizarding community has come to view Harry Potter as the saviour of the wizarding world, he appears to _be our only hope left, and with the recent brutal murder of Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts __school of witchcraft and wizardry, hope has indeed been lacking._

_Turn to page three for further details._

The boy snorted loudly, so now everybody believed he, Harry Potter was a saviour! Harry thought back to the prophecy…_neither can live while the other survives…_a chill ran down his spine.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he was scared, petrified even.

Yes, the great Harry Potter, Chosen one, saviour of the wizarding world was scared to death, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it. Dumbledore was gone, there was no-one left to protect him, no going back now.

The silence was broken by a tapping at the window, Harry looked up o see Hedwig with a letter in her mouth, Harry smiledas he let her in, at least he wouldn't be completely alone after all.

Hedwig flew over to Harry and placed the letter in front of him before flying to her perch hooting to herself. Harry ripped open the letter.

_Hey Harry,_

_Hope your not too busy moping around! Well just so you know Hermione and I will be collecting you on your birthday and bringing you over to the burrow._

_Not long left now mate, can't wait till you get here, Mum has been going potty over the wedding, Dad has been spending longer than he needs to at the ministry as she is driving everyone mad!_

_See you in a few days mate!_

_Ron._

Harry smiled to himself, he could just imagine what Mrs Weasly would be like the weeks leading up to the wedding. Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione again, he was also quite anxious to see… no! he couldn't think about her he had promised himself that he wouldn't, but as much as he tried flashes of dark red hair and sparkling brown eyes kept flashing in his mind. Harry tried to focus on the fact that in a few days he would be leaving the Dursleys forever!

Goodbye to Dudley Dursley, who had given up on his diet and accepted the fact that he is destined to look like a beached whale.

Goodbye to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who tried their best to make Harry's life miserable.

Harry sighed, one thought kept flashing in his mind and it was a sad thought indeed.

_For all of there faults, and there are quite a few of them, they are still my only family._

Harry sighed again, looked down at the letter and realised it was time to go to bed.

A/N Ok this chapter is a bit of a link in between as more characters come into the story. Please review!


	6. A delayed thank you

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine!

Chapter 6: A delayed thank-you

Mia's house guest was unnerving her, apart from the fact he was the most arrogant prat she had ever met, she still didn't know how he got himself into that situation, and more importantly she still needed to get in contact with Dumbledore, the dream she had still unnerved her.

She looked down at the potion she was brewing, it looked disgusting and it was beginning to release a very putrid smell that made Mia turn up her nose. A wicked thought popped into her head,

_Maybe I should make him drink it…?_

A cheeky grin appeared on her face and her green eyes began to sparkle,

_It might bring Mr high and mighty down a peg or two!_

Mia sighed; it would have been too cruel to make him drink this concoction, when it only needed to be applied to the wound.

_Maybe I should take a large bat in with me instead and hit him over the head with it every time he turns into a pompous arse!_

Mia continued to smile as she bottled the potion and made her way to Draco's room.

Draco knew he had pissed her off, but he frankly couldn't bring himself to care.

_That's a lie; you wouldn't be alive if she hadn't saved you._

Completely irrelevant, he was sure he would have been able to get himself out of it…eventually.

_Yeah right. You owe her your life and you know it._

That thought bothered him immensely. Maybe he would have been better off dead.

Draco groaned, the whole situation was one big mess! His thoughts were interrupted by the door being nudged open. Draco looked up as Mia entered the room,

_She really is quite beautiful…Damn her!_

She walked up to the bed and gently placed a plate of sandwiches on the night stand, Draco's mouth began to water at the sight of food, he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

"I hope these can tide you over until I fix dinner, but before you eat anything, I need to fix that wound on your back."

She turned to the bottle that she was holding in her other hand and unscrewed the top, once the bottle was opened a putrid smell filled the room that made his nose wrinkle and made him snort in disgust.

Mia looked down at him, with an amused look on her face,

"Be grateful you don't have to drink it!" She said in an amused voice. Her face broke into an even bigger smile.

Draco glared at her "Your NOT putting that foul smelling concoction ANYWHERE on my body!"

"Well alrighty then" Mia said sweetly, "I'll just leave you here in agony and with any luck your back will get _nice_ and infected and cause you EVEN more pain."

She was still smiling down at him, her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

_Gods she is so bloody infuriating!_

Draco was torn, if he let her put that _stuff_ on him, it would mean that he had admitted defeat, and well he didn't like that thought at all. On the other hand if he didn't let her put it on him the pain would get worse…

Draco shifted his body so that he was lying on his stomach, his back exposed to her.

"Very well then" he spat out quietly.

As Draco moved onto his back, Mia laughed quietly, he had admitted defeat!

Ok so: Mia: 1 point The arrogant Pampered Prince: O points

Mia began applying the potion to the wound. As soon as the potion touched his skin, Draco let out a sharp yell before pushing his head down into the pillow and gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Mia let out a long breath, she may not particularly like the man that was lying half naked in front of her, but the fact that she was causing him pain, bothered her much more than she would like it to.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. Draco's body went completely stiff.

"It won't take long I promise"

She kept applying the potion as fast as she could, trying to blot out the whimpering sounds that he was making.

Finally she was done.

_Oh my, its already healing!_

"Don't worry I've finished now, the potion is beginning to work" Without even realising what she was doing Mia sat down on the bed next to him.

"Can you sit up?" Draco looked directly at her; he slowly moved his body into a sitting position, wincing in pain every so often. Mia noticed he was trying to conceal it, but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

_He doesn't look so pompous anymore, he seems a little, well a little sad._

Mia passed him the plate of sandwiches and Draco grabbed for them hungrily, before she could even blink, he had devoured the whole lot and was looking down at the plate; he looked disappointed that there wasn't anymore.

"Dinner won't be long." she started.

"I must say that I'm quite impressed that you haven't been rude to me for all this time." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Draco's head snapped up and he looked directly at her.

_Gods that hurt! This woman is clearly a sadist! Although… I do feel a little better after those sandwiches._

Draco looked directly at her, taking a moment to _really_ look at her. Her long dark hair was pulled into a pony tail that fell down her back, her green eyes were looking directly at him, her skin was pale, with a small nose and a beautiful full mouth.

_She's not beautiful, she's stunning._

Draco pushed that thought out of his head; there was no way he was going to start thinking like that, definitely not now. She gave him a questioning look.

"OK…" she began slowly "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Draco suddenly felt anger bubble inside of him.

"Its. None. Of. Your. Business." He bit out. He was quite amused when she looked taken back.

"Don't you think I deserve an explanation?" she said, exasperated.

"No" he replied coolly.

She stood up suddenly, clearly quite frustrated, her face looked very flushed, her green eyes were looking directly at him. Suddenly and quite unexpectedly, she all but exploded.

"You really are _infuriating_! Firstly I save your life, putting MY life at risk and you don't even THANK me, then I bring you into my home, HEAL you, while you continue to INSULT me and generally behave like an arrogant IDIOT!"

Her arms were flying all over the place.

_What the!_

Her breathing began to slow and her arms returned to the side she looked at him.

"I just wanted to understand why." she said calmly.

She regained her composure and took a deep breath.

"I'll be back with your dinner" With that she promptly left the room.

Draco was stunned; He sat there looking at the door that she had just left through.

_I really do owe her my life. _

"Thank you" he whispered, but she was already too far away to hear..


	7. A meeting of minds

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews! Well I've had requests for longer chapters so here goes nothing!

Important: I made a very stupid (extremely stupid ) error, I wrote in that Amelia and Harry were identical twins, which of course is impossible, as identical twins are always the same sex, so I have changed that and apologise for my idiotic mistake!

To all my reviewers, keep reviewing please! It makes me smile! D

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything you recognise is not mine!

Chapter 7: A meeting of minds.

Its not very often that you would catch Ronald Weasley taking the time to sit and think, you may usually find him staring aimlessly into space, or muttering quietly to himself, but sitting there in deep thought wasn't a regular occurrence at all.

_Although he has been doing it a lot more ever since Dumbledore died._

Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes, Hermione Granger shook her head, wishing the tears away.

_I will not be like this!_

Hermione looked back over at Ron, he was still lost in thought.

_I wonder what he's thinking about, probably about Harry…_

She kept looking over at Ron, he ran a hand through his red hair, that fell down to the tops of his shoulders, his blue eyes were still somewhere else, he raised a hand to his mouth and continued to think. Hermione sighed, she was staring, but he wouldn't notice he never noticed. Hermione sighed again, well one day maybe he will…

Just at that moment she realised that not only was she staring at Ron, but he was staring right back.

_Oh no, oh no, calm down, just grab that book and pretend you were reading…_

Hermione grabbed the nearest book to her and averted her eyes so that they were focused on the book and not on the tall red head who was sitting on the other side of the room.

_There you go, he didn't notice, what a surprise!_

"Hermione?"

She looked up, in front of her stood Ron with an amused look on his face.

"Yes Ronald" she replied coolly

"Well Hermione… I didn't know that you were into Quidditch!" He paused.

_Oh dear…_

"Enjoying it are you Hermione?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Well…yes… a little different to what I usually read, but its quite interesting."

"Well you might enjoy it more if the book was the right way around!" He said quietly, while smiling down at her the whole time.

_Oh no oh no oh no…_

Hermione looked down at the book she was reading, she had picked up a copy of Quidditch through the ages and was indeed holding it upside down.

She felt the colour rise in her cheeks, "Oh….well…..I…You see…" she stuttered.

"Wow Hermione Granger lost for words! I do believe this could be grounds for a National holiday!" with one last cheeky grin he headed towards the door.

Hermione was too embarrassed to form a coherent thought.

However before Ron could get through the door he was met by Mrs Weasley.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Where are Fred and George? When I get my hands on them! AAARRRGGHH!!!" she began waving a rolling pin around frantically.

I don't care if they're 19! Damn them! They are in for a WORLD full of trouble when I see them"

Hermione stood up, although was quite careful not to go too near Mrs Weasley, her moods were quite unpredictable with the wedding approaching.

"What's wrong, can we help?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Mrs Weasley calmed down slightly, but only _very_ slightly.

"Oh thank you dear, its just those blasted two will be the DEATH of me! Not only have they enchanted the garden gnomes to sing and dance in pink tutus they have also done something to my flowers that makes them shout obscenities to anyone who walks by!!"

The rolling pin was flying all over the place and she began to hyperventilate.

"I CANNOT deal with this! What will the Delacour's THINK?"

Ron just stood there trying his hardest not to laugh as his mother continued to shout and curse, although he paid close attention to what she was doing with the rolling pin.

Mrs Weasley's rant was interrupted by a large owl, who flew into the room and deposited a letter in front of her.

"Mail at this time of day? I wonder…"

Hermione watched Mrs Weasley open the letter, and read the contents, her face getting more and more serious, until she finally snapped her head up.

"Oh this is not the best time…" she muttered to herself.

"What's the matter Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked gently.

"I've got to go, urgent order business, you two will just have to look after the house until I get back, are you both ready to pick up Harry tomorrow?" Mrs Weasley asked as she wrapped a shawl around her.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Good, good, you should be safe here dears. I'll see you when I get back."

With that she left through the front door, tottered to the end of the garden path and apparated away.

Ron had a very confused look on his face.

_Well to be honest, he has that look quite a lot._

Hermione smiled to herself, "What do you suppose that was about?"

"Not a clue." They both stood their lost in their own thoughts.

………………………………...

It had been a long day for Nymphadora Tonks, she had been chasing leads on Death Eaters all day, all of them leading nowhere. The Auror office had been working non stop since the murder of Albus Dumbledore and Tonks felt tired.

As she lay on her sofa, her head resting on Remus Lupin's chest, while he was stroking her hair (which was pink and curly today) she began to relax a little.

"I'm worried Remus, the ministry may have stepped up Harry's security, but after what happened to Dumbledore, can we protect Harry? Can anyone protect him?"

Remus sat her up, brushed the hair from her face and looked directly at her.

"You can't think like that Nymph, your also forgetting that Harry is also a very skilled wizard and can do a pretty good job of protecting himself."

"He's just so young…" she sighed, "But at least something good came out of all of this mess…" she smiled mischievously at him.

Remus smiled back, "I'm not sure I know what your talking about?!" he said with and air of amusement in his voice.

Tonks gently punched him on the arm before gently pushing him back onto the sofa… they were interrupted by a owl hooting loudly as it flew into the room, dropping a letter on top of them.

Tonks sighed in frustration as she ripped open the letter and scanned its contents.

"Its for both of us Remus, we need to meet McGonagall immediately, its urgent."

Tonks and Lupin grabbed their wands, put on their travelling cloaks and apparated to the meeting point.

………………………………...

Minerva was pacing the dark room, anxiously waiting for the others to arrive, she had decided what she wanted to do with the information that Dumbledore had bestowed upon her, but she was going to need support.

Suddenly the room was filled with loud pops as various witches and wizards apparated into the room. Minerva McGonagall turned to face the various members of the order.

She was met with Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice, if you would all like to take a seat."

The members of the order took a seat around the round table and placed their wands in front of them. She took a seat herself and addressed the room.

"The room has been secured with secrecy charms, so you may speak freely, but I must impress on you how important it is to remember that whatever is said within this room, stays in this room unless discussed otherwise."

There was a murmur of agreement around the room as she took a deep breath and continued.

"What I have found out is a matter of great importance, it concerns Harry Potter…"

The room was silent, all eyes were focused intently on her.

"In the wake of Dumbledore's death I received a letter, a letter that he wrote before he died. It appeared that Albus Dumbledore carried a great secret around with him, which was to be passed on to me in the event of his death."

She paused and looked around the room, not a sound could be heard.

_There is no time for beating about the bush, best to come right out with it._

"There is no easy way to tell you but…" she paused and took a deep breath. "On the night that Lily Potter gave birth to Harry Potter, she also gave birth to a girl, Amelia Elizabeth Potter, Harry Potter has a twin sister…"

There was a collective gasp, then everyone began talking at once…

"**How could we not know…?"**

"**Why was this a secret**…?"

"**Oh poor Harry! Oh what Lily must have went through**"

"**How could Dumbledore do this?"**

The noise was deafening. "**SILENCE!!" **Roared Professor McGonagall.

The voices ceased, everybody sat back down, their eyes immediately went back to her.

"This is a huge shock I know. Amelia was taken from Lily and James when she was only a few days old, she has been brought up as a witch and mentored by Albus, he…"

At that point Molly Weasly stood up and SLAMMED her fists on the table. Everyone turned to look at her, shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Molly sit down please.." begged Arthur.

"I WILL NOT!" she roared, she looked directly at Minerva,

"Are you telling me that Harry, who I have come to look upon as one of my own, has been feeling so lonely without a family, looking at other families and wishing with ALL of his heart that he had a family of his own, and ALL ALONG HE HAD A TWIN SISTER. How could ALBUS do this?"

She hit her fists on the table once more, her face was red with rage.

"Molly calm yourself." snapped Alastor Moody, "Albus must have had a reason, and I for one would like to hear it."

Anxious eyes watched Molly Weasley waiting to see what she would do next. Slowly she sat down. Minerva continued.

"All I know is that Amelia was taken so that she would be protected from Lord Voldemort. Albus said that she has a power, a power that he couldn't yet understand, but if Voldemort had found her the result would have been devastating."

"So what are we going to do with this information?" Asked Tonks, "Harry turns of age tomorrow, he will be old enough to make his own decisions…"

Minerva took a deep breath.

"I propose we tell him."

Silence fell once again in the room, slowly everyone began to nod their head.

"We still don't know what we are dealing with, so every precaution needs to be taken." She took a deep breath.

"So tomorrow all will be revealed…"

A/N A bit of Knights and the round table moment there ( I don't own that either). Please review x x x


	8. An unknown power

Ok I've had hundreds and hundreds of hits and only 11 reviews. Please review, any criticism is welcomed. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing that you recognise.

Chapter 8: An unknown power.

Mia was torn, as she sat on her windowsill looking down at the street below her. It had been four days since she had that dream, the more she tried to tell herself it was just a dream, the more she believed that it wasn't.

_I've got no way of contacting him, he always said he would contact me._

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

_Please let him be ok, please…_

_Flashback_

"_Excellent, excellent Mia!" Dumbledore chuckled, "The last time somebody disarmed me was…well it was a long time ago indeed" he chuckled again, his eyes twinkling._

_Dumbledore straightened his wizards hat, "Well I think we've done enough hard work for today." _

_I handed his wand back to him, "Are you sure I don't need to try that again?"_

"_I think that's all an old man like me can take for one day!" His eyes were still twinkling._

"_Now! we must focus on the more important things Mia, Lemon drop?"_

_End Flashback._

Mia was disturbed by someone screaming,

_Its coming from Draco's room._

Mia jumped down off of the window ledge, grabbed her wand and ran as fast as she could straight into his room.

Draco was thrashing wildly on the bed, obviously in a lot of pain, he was crying and screaming all at the same time.

"**NOOOO**! Make it stop… PLEASE…"

Mia raced over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders,

"Draco wake up, please wake up, Draco come on."

Mia began to panic, he was still thrashing wildly within her grasp, tears were streaming down his face, he began clutching his wrist, Mia moved his hand and gasped,

_How could I have not noticed? The dark mark. Mia you idiot, You saved a death eater._

As she looked down at Draco she realised, she would have done it all again if she had to.

Mia held his wrist in a firm grip and held his shoulder with another and pushed him down, keeping him as still as she could.

_Ok Mia you've got to focus, you can do this!_

She focused on the mark intently, focusing all of her energy into Draco to counter whatever it was that was happening to him, she felt a barrier, but she didn't give up, she had to reach out to him to get him to wake up.

_Wake up please Draco, you have to wake up._

Mia concentrated as hard as she could, she felt it beginning to work.

Draco's breathing began to slow, the mark appeared to fade slightly and the screaming stopped, Draco's eyes began to flutter open, he just stared at her, his eyes were clouded with fear.

Mia let out a breath, which she didn't realise she had been holding all this time, she didn't quite understand what just happened, but it had left her feeling extremely weak and very light headed.

_I …can't…keep… myself ….awake._

Mia began to sway as exhaustion took over and she fell forward, the last thing she felt were two strong arms, that caught her before she fell into a deep sleep.

Draco's POV.

_What the hell did she do to me?_

He looked down at the sleeping girl who was lying in his arms, her long dark hair fell in waves across the pillow, her chest rose and fell slightly as she slept.

Draco remembered the pain, they were trying to kill him, through the dark mark. This time he thought that he was finished, that there would be no coming back from this one.

But she saved him. Again.

_But how? _

Draco remembered, a voice, amongst the pain, a voice cut through, _her _voice, taking all the pain away. He looked down at his wrist, the mark had faded considerably.

_How??? How did she do that?_

He looked down again at the girl he was holding, he gently brushed the hair away from her face and sighed.

_Did I just do what I think I just did?_

Draco frowned. He needed to get out of here.

_You cannot leave her after she saved your life for the SECOND time!_

He would stay here tonight, but as soon as morning comes he was out of there. With one last look at the beauty sleeping beside him, he placed his head on the pillow next to her, and for the first time in a long time, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sorry about the short chapter, the others will be longer I promise, but please review!


	9. Happy Birthday to me

A/N : A big thank you again to those who reviewed you guys are great!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Mia and the story line.

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday to me. 

Harry looked at his watch, 12:01, his green eyes lit up,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!" he exclaimed loudly. " HA HA HA!!"

Harry's mouth turned into a huge grin as for one moment thoughts of Dumbledore, Vodemorts and Horcuruxes, left his mind, all he was left with was the fact that he was finally leaving the Dursleys.

"YESSS!!" Harry jumped in the air and punched towards the ceiling, he then began to frantically pack his trunk.

Suddenly Harry heard doors slamming and heavy feet walking down the hallway,

"WHAT BLOODY TIME DO YOU CALL THIS BOY?! WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKET ABOUT?" roared a very angry Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon had burst into his room, closely followed by Aunt Petunia who was cowering behind him, his face closely resembled the colour of a ripe tomato and his eyes looked ready to bulge out of their sockets.

Harry just smiled at them.

Uncle Vernon glared back at him, "WELL!!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF BOY!!"

"Well Uncle Vernon, seeing as you have never taken the time to notice, today is actually my birthday…"

Harry took a step closer.

"…and if you had bothered to pay attention you would have realised that I have now come of age and can now practice magic out of school."

Harry held his wand in front of him and let off a few red sparks to prove a point. Petunia went white and began to sway on the spot as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

"But more importantly, I get to leave here. FOREVER!"

His Uncle glared at him, and Harry, who had grown a lot over the last year, glared right back.

"WELL POTTER…"

His Uncle was interrupted by the sound of a loud _pop_ as a witch and a wizard suddenly apparated into his room. The grin on Harry's face grew larger as his eyes fell upon his two best friends.

Aunt petunia gave a loud sigh, before her body gave way and she fainted onto the floor. Uncle Vernon was too stunned to notice that his wife had just fainted.

"Clearly got here in the nick of time didn't we Harry." stated Ron. "Tine to go I think!"

"OH RON! Do you have to be so insensitive!" shrieked Hermione, she turned to Vernon, whose face began to twitch. "Mr Dursley, can we help your wife?" she asked attentively

Vernon's eyes grew even wider…

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!" he roared "Get out! OUT, you…you FREAKS! Get out of my HOUSE!!"

Harry was pretty sure his Uncle had woken up the whole street.

_At least he's asked me to do something that I actually want to do for a change._

Hermione looked as if she was on the verge of tears, she always took being shouted at very personally.

"Come on guys lets get out of here" said Harry, not taking his eyes off his Uncle.

Ron looked relieved, then went over to the bed and grabbed Harry's trunk.

"Meet you back at the burrow mate!" and with a pop he'd gone.

Hermione looked as if she was going to ask to help again, but after looking at the bulky figure of Uncle Vernon, shaking in rage, she thought better of it. She collected a few books and Hedwig's cage.

"Well that's it…" began Harry. "Goodbye"

Silence.

Harry sighed, grabbed his cloak and held onto Hermione's hand.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep" replied Harry

"Well goodbye Mr Dursley" Hermione said brightly and apparated with Harry to the burrow.

Harry felt the familiar sensation of being pushed through a very tight rubber tube, and just as he thought he couldn't be squeezed any tighter he appeared with Hermione at the gate of the burrow.

"Well that wasn't much of a farewell party!" greeted Ron. "I thought there would have been tears and hugs!" he added sarcastically.

Harry snorted, "Well yeah…not quite"

Hermione suddenly piped up, "Well it is a big change for you, isn't it Harry?"

Harry looked over to his friend, her long brown curls were blowing in the breeze.

"Um well I suppose…it is a bit strange though that I'm not going to miss the place where I grew up." Harry replied quietly.

"Well mate, you might start to miss it after you have been here a few days, mum has been going absolutely potty! If she isn't ranting she's panicking and she's constantly saying…"

Ron plastered a Mrs Weasley impression on his face, "Ohhh! what will the Delacour's think?" mimicked Ron in a high pitched voice

Harry laughed loudly at Ron's "Mrs Weasley" impression, even Hermione laughed slightly, although she still gave him a gentle push on the shoulder in reproof. Ron suddenly went red.

"Well, suppose we should get you inside Harry, I'm sure mum can't wait to fatten you up!" chuckled Ron.

Thoughts of Mrs Weasley's delicious food filled Harry's mind, and his mouth began to water.

"Yeah" he said huskily, "Let's go inside".

The trio made their way to the front door chatting to themselves, as Ron opened the door, he stopped suddenly causing Hermione to bump into him, "Oh Ron…!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her head.

Harry looked up. Inside the Weasley house stood Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks, they were all staring intently at Harry.

"Harry dear!"

Mrs Weasley came out to the front door and ushered the three of them inside. He looked up at Mrs Weasley, she looked like she had been crying.

_What is going on…?_

Mrs Weasley addressed everybody, "Why don't we all go into the living room?" she gave Harry a meek smile as everyone made their way into the Weasley's living room.

Harry exchanged curious looks with Hermione and Ron, it appeared that they didn't know what was going on either.

Professor McGonagall turned to face Harry, her face solemn and her eyes grave.

"Mr Potter, there is no easy way to tell you this… but there is something you must know…"

Harry just stared at her, waiting to hear what she had to say..

………………………………...

Mia woke up suddenly, she was not in her room and she most certainly was not in her bed. She felt something on her waist, she looked down and saw that there was an arm around her.

_What is going on…I don't remember…_

Just as that thought came into her head the arm around her tightened its hold and she felt someone rested up against her back, breathing deeply.

_Well, I've got to get myself out of this._

Mia decided there was no time to be subtle, she immediately sat up, removed the arm from her body and turned to face its owner.

A pair of blue eyes stared back at her. Draco Malfoy did not look happy, clearly her abrupt movements had woken him up.

_Clearly he's not a morning person._

"Er…well… good morning I suppose." Mia began, "I suppose I should apologise for collapsing on your bed…"

"Don't you remember what you did?!" He exclaimed, he sat up suddenly his face was inches from hers

Panic filled Mia.

_Oh God…what did I do? Oh no!!!_

"What do you mean?" Mia replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

He stared at her again, "Don't you remember coming in here last night?"

Mia's mind was clouded in confusion, she was trying hard to remember but…

She shook her head, "Everything is a bit cloudy".

He looked straight back at her, "Well at least do you remember this?" He asked sternly.

He held his wrist out to her, Mia looked down and her eyes widened with shock, she put her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes.

_A death eater. I saved a death eater, oh god, what have I…_

Her eyes suddenly flew open as she began to think clearly. She _could_ remember coming into his room he was…

"You were screaming, and thrashing all over the place," she said quietly, "You looked like you were in a lot of pain." She spoke very gently.

Flashes of him in pain, made her shiver.

She took his wrist in her hands and touched it lightly, Draco gasped and tried to move his arm away, but she held it firm.

"The pain came from this…this mark didn't it? If you're a Death Eater, why are they after you?" She asked very quietly, she looked up at him, he was looking everywhere but her, he looked very agitated.

"Why are they after you?" She asked again, more insistently.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE!" he exclaimed violently as he pulled his arm away. "I failed on my mission and now I have to pay with my LIFE." He regained his composure and looked back at her. "So now I have to leave, otherwise they will find me."

With that he jumped off the bed, pulled on his clothes collected his wand and fixed his robe. Mia stared at him the whole time. He whipped around suddenly, facing her.

"How did you do it?" he asked suddenly, his eyes looking at her, questioning.

"What do you mean?"

"They were killing me, but you stopped them, how the hell did you do it?"

"I'm not sure." she breathed.

"Dumbledore told me that. I had a power inside me that would show itself in time, he said that a lot of unexplainable things would happen to me… and when I saw you screaming in so much pain, I had to wake you up… and well that's it."

Draco stared at her, his face had been getting paler and paler as she spoke,

"Did you say Dumbledore?" he rasped out quietly.

"Yes. Dumbledore was my mentor. Did you know him? Do you know how I can reach him?"

Draco swallowed nervously and turned away from her.

"I've got to go" with that he turned and strode towards the door.

"WAIT!" Mia bolted after him and grabbed hold of his arm. "The way I see it, is I saved you twice, the least you can do is tell me where he is."

"No I have to go." his voice began to break. He looked very nervous

_You can't let him go, not if they're after him. He could die._

The thought made Mia feel sick, she had to help him, it seemed like he didn't have anyone else.

"NO. Look I can help you Draco."

He stared at her, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why would you want to? Do you have a death wish? There are Death Eaters after me, they will kill you. I'm going."

Draco's POV

_I have to get out of here._

She stood in front of him. "I'm not letting you go out there to DIE!" She bit out, her eyes glaring into his defiantly.

_God this woman is insufferable!_

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way" he warned, his features grew hard and his eyes glared coldly at her.

"No." she glared right back.

"Get out of my way before I make you."

"You can try" she threw back at him.

Her beautiful green eyes blazed back at him.

"I can hurt you." he growled.

"I can defend myself" she stared right back at him. She wasn't going anywhere.

_I need to get her out of my way, it won't be long until they find me and then…_

_I've just got to get her OUT OF MY WAY._

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he roared, she didn't flinch, he let out a yell of frustration.

"Well you've got it anyway… so why won't you just let me help you."

_She is so stubborn…_

Draco closed his eyes, There was clearly no reasoning with this woman. He let out a long breath.

_No-one has tried to help me before…but she wouldn't want to help me if she knew…_

"Let me help you" she pleaded again, she moved forward slightly and placed her hands around his wrist.

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at her, she was so close, her eyes were staring straight into his, the feel of her hands were causing shivers to run down his spine, Draco felt himself moving forward, closing the distance between them and gently placed his lips on hers…


	10. Lost and Found

A/N: Another big thank you to all who have reviewed! You guys are great.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything else you recognise is not mine.

Chapter 10: Lost and Found.

"_Mr Potter, there is no easy way to tell you this… but there is something you must know…"_

Harry stood motionless, his eyes fixed on Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Ron stood beside him, the atmosphere was tense as the trio waited for McGonagall to speak.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and opened her mouth again.

"Mr Potter…Harry…You have been through so much already…I really don't know how to tell you this."

Harry was beginning to get agitated, if she was trying to make him feel better by dragging it out, she was gravely mistaken.

"Professor…could you just tell me please."

She took another deep breath, glancing at Molly Weasley as she began.

"In the time when you were born Harry, Lord Voldemort's followers were everywhere, no where was safe, there was danger wherever anybody went and nobody could be trusted, they were dark times Harry."

"Yeah. Didn't we know all of this already?" interrupted Ron "What has it got to do with Harry now?"

"I'm getting to that Mr Weasley!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall

Ron received glares from Hermione and Professor McGonagall, before Lupin cleared his throat as a signal for her to continue.

McGonagall looked back at Harry.

"Well Harry…Your parents knew that they were in danger, and took the appropriate measures to protect themselves, but there was an even bigger threat growing and Dumbledore did what he believed was necessary to protect the wizarding world."

"Your mum and dad knew it was for the best Harry…" Lupin added.

Harry's eyes flew open, "What about My Mum and Dad?" Harry's patience was disappearing rapidly.

"Will you just tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Harry raged. His whole body began to shake with frustration, Hermione and Ron took a tentative step back.

Professor McGonagal took another deep breath and began to wring her hands anxiously, Lupin put his arm around Tonks and gave her a reassuring squeeze, but nobody came near Harry.

Harry braced himself, he knew that what he was about to hear would be anything but good.

"On the night you were born Harry…your mother also gave birth to a little girl…Your twin sister Harry…"

Harry's eyes widened in shock as his whole body froze, he stared into space his face carrying an expression of disbelief.

A gasp was heard from Hermione, who clutched Ron's hand, Ron's head kept glancing between Harry and McGonagall, he kept opening his mouth trying to speak, but no sound came out.

Nobody else moved, the room was silent, everyone was waiting…

"Harry dear, are you quite alright" Mrs Weasley came up behind Harry and took him by the arm, "Come and sit down dear." Her eyes were glistening with tears, but Harry still did not move.

"All this time…" he whispered, "All this time he knew and he didn't tell me…why?" he looked sadly at McGonnagal, his eyes pleading, "Why? Why didn't he tell me, not even after Sirius… I had no family, I thought I was all alone." tears began to fall down his face.

"Harry…" Hermione began, taking a gentle step towards him.

"NO! Hermione. I just want to know why."

McGonagall looked at Harry, her eyes sad,

"All I can tell you Potter is that Dumbledore had to take her away, if Voldemort had found her the results would have been catastrophic, you see Harry, your sister, she has a power, Dumbledore wasn't sure what it was, but she would have been in danger if she stayed."

"Well where is she now? Is she safe? When can I see her?" Harry rasped

"That's the thing Mr Potter. You can't" McGonagall's face was grave as her eyes, that were filled with sympathy, gazed upon Harry.

Harry's eyes flew open and his body sprung to life as he strode towards McGonagall with a face like thunder.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER…" he raged.

"CALM YOURELF POTTER!" bellowed McGonagall.

"I will NOT!" You tell ME that I have a twin SISTER. YOU THEN TELL ME I CAN'T SEE HER! DO you REALLY expect me to CALM down?!"

McGonagall let her hands fall to her side as she stared directly at Harry.

"Voldemort is alive Potter, and he has a connection through you,Dumbledore believed…"

"SCREW what Dumbledore believed.." shouted Harry.

"Dumbledore believed…" McGonagall began again, as if Harry had not spoken, "that if Voldemort discovered that she existed, the result would be devastating."

Harry continued to glare at McGonagall.

"Why did you even tell me this?" Harry asked quietly, he felt drained and exhausted, "If I can't see her, what's the point?" He turned away from her.

"To remind you there is hope Harry. That there are things worth fighting for."

Harry turned and began to walk towards the door, he stopped and turned to look at them.

"Is anything really worth all of this?… My mum and dad,…Sirius… and now this" Harry whispered quietly, the tears began flowing down his cheeks.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she looked at her friend as he stood before her. His eyes looked heavy, he looked defeated. Mrs Weasley got up to go to Harry, but Ron held her back, whispering he needs time alone.

He turned back towards the door and stopped again, "What's her name?" he asked quietly.

"Amelia" replied McGonagal. "Amelia Elizabeth Potter."

Harry nodded and left the room.

………………………………...

Harry kept walking, he couldn't stay in there, he had to get away, he felt as if his chest was going to explode.

_A sister, I have a sister…._

The idea didn't seem real. He didn't care what they said he had to find her.

Harry sat down on a rock, he didn't notice the person who was creeping up behind him…

A/N Any pointers on how to improve would be welcomed guys x x x


	11. I'm not going to leave you

A/N I have had so many hits but only 19 reviews! Please review! Don't be shy!

To those who reviewed- thank you so much, comments and criticism welcome.

Chapter 11: I'm not going to leave you.

Draco reached out and put his arms around Mia's waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss; he felt her tremble in his arms,

which sent a shiver of pleasure through him. He closed his eyes as he then began to move his hand to the base of her top and…

SMACK!

Draco's eyes flew wide open as he placed his hand on his face, where he had just been hit, too shocked to think about what had just

happened, he looked down at Mia, her eyes were no longer filled with concern, now they were dark and stormy and they were looking

right at him. He glared right back.

"What the hell do you think your doing! I offer to help you and you…you KISS ME! Why did you do that!" She folded her arms

across her chest, waiting expectantly.

Draco smirked at her, and was amused by the fact that it seemed to be making her even more frustrated.

"Because I wanted to." he replied silkily, without a hint of remorse. Her eyes grew wide, as her features hardened. She did not look happy.

_This is new; I've never been rejected before! Although she looks even more stunning when she's angry._

"I can't BELIEVE I began to feel sorry for you! A death eater of all people! I can't believe that I was STUPID enough to want to help

you!" Mia looked exasperated; her arms were flailing wildly all over the place. Draco missed having this effect on people, it amused him

as he continued to watch her rant and rave, although a part of him, felt a little…well felt a bit guilty.

_Which is bloody ridiculous, Malfoy's never feel guilty. Ever._

The moment that thought flashed through his mind, Draco thought of one name,

_Dumbledore…_

_I suppose I can feel guilt after all._

Draco, turned his thoughts back to Mia, who was still ranting at him, he supposed that he felt slightly guilty because he technically her

owed her his life, and she had put hers on the line to save him, and even after all that she still wanted to help him.

_Which no-one has EVER done for me before, and then I ruin it by kissing her…_

_Ok Malfoy, why did you kiss her? It's not as if you even like her…much._

Mia was now breathing heavily, exhausted by all of her shouting. Draco took a deep breath, held his head high and swallowed before

he spoke.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, I suppose, so I'm sorry. Do you feel better now?" He said in a calm tone of voice.

She was looking back at him, her eyes fluttering slightly, her face was flushed from her rant and there were stray strands of dark hair

falling across her face. Draco fought the urge to reach out and brush the hair away from her face.

He hated this weird effect she had on him. He hated the fact that he thought she was one of the most stunning creatures he had ever seen.

Above all he hated that she had saved him and seen him at his weakest.

She gave a loud sigh and left the room.

Draco watched her as she left the room, her dark pony tail swaying behind her. Draco let out a long breath and closed his eyes, realising

that the reason why he'd kissed her was because he simply couldn't have done anything else… he had wanted to kiss her.

………………………………...

Mia's POV

_I can't believe he kissed me, I can't believe I let him…what was I thinking! I have been such an idiot, why the hell was I helping _

_him in the first place!_

Her thoughts kept flashing back to the kiss, she had been too stunned to push him away at first, but as she felt his hands on her top, her

senses came back to her as she broke the kiss by smacking him on the face.

Mia groaned, this was the worst start to her birthday she could have had!

_Stupid stupid Malfoy!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange feeling…her body was tingling all over, something was coming.

Mia looked up and around her, she couldn't describe the feeling, she just knew it was bad and that she had to get out, she had to get out

NOW!

Mia ran back to Draco's room and burst through the door, he looked up at her, his face was confused, he gripped his wand tightly as if he

expected her to attack.

"We need to move. NOW!" Mia shouted.

"What? Why? What is going on?" Draco looked dumbfounded.

Mia lost her patience and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him out of the room,

"There's danger coming" she panted "I don't know what will happen if we stay."

Draco nodded and followed her, keeping his wand out. As they raced through the house the feeling inside Mia kept getting stronger, they

were running out of time.

They hastily made their way to the back of the house when suddenly they heard the sound of several loud bangs, the sound of witches and

wizards apparating, just outside the front of her house.

_We're nearly there…just a little further…_

Loud voices, shouting in unison came from outside the house, the house suddenly erupted in flames around them just as they were reaching

towards the door.

Fear surged through Mia as she grabbed for Draco's hand and pulled him through the back door of the large house. They kept running until

they were a safe distance from the fire.

Draco stopped suddenly.

"There's nowhere to run anymore…" he said sadly.

Mia turned around and gasped, her house was immersed in white hot flames.

In that moment Mia knew that they had been found, she glanced over at Draco.

_They have come for him…_

Draco looked into her eyes, a powerful emotion took over Mia and adrenalin pumped through her veins, she looked back at him.

_Well they CAN'T have him._

Mia didn't know what would happen next, but she knew one thing; she was not going to let them take him, they would have to go through

her first.

Mia looked back at the fire, her eyes widened in shock, there were figures walking through the fire, at least ten of them.

_Oh god…You've really got to concentrate Mia…_

She turned to Draco, "Are you strong enough to fight?" He nodded meekly, "We can do this, if you can, get yourself out of here, I'll take

care of them."

Draco's face changed, his features softened and his eyes grew wider, he shook his head "I'm not going to leave you…" he whispered.

Mia smiled at him.

"We can do this." They both stood tall and faced their attackers with their wands raised and their heads held high.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N Thanks for reading I'm writing next chap now will be up in next hour or so x x x x


	12. Together

A/N Review Review! You know you want to! Again a big thank you to those who have reviewed my little story.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise.

Chapter 12: Together.

Draco's POV

There was no where left to run for him now. He could keep running, but they would only just keep coming after him, until they had

killed him. He knew he had to fight, hell, he might even take a few with him, but what he didn't expect was that he wouldn't be fighting alone.

_She's fighting for me…_

Draco stole a glance at the woman beside him, her long black hair, had now come free from the restraints of her ponytail and was

flowing freely behind her, her green eyes were burning brightly as she glared defiantly at the approaching Death Eaters. She stood tall,

with her head held high.

They weren't here for her, they were here for him, she could have left him, but she didn't.

Draco heard her words in his head.

"_We can do this…" we… both of us…working together._

The concept was alien to Draco, he had never had anyone do anything like this for him before. He glared defiantly at the oncoming

Death Eaters.

_We can do this…I'll make sure of it._

Mia's POV.

The Death Eaters had emerged from the fire and slowly advanced towards them, Mia and Draco stood their ground. Mia was trying

to desperately remember all that Dumbledore had taught her.

_Concentrate…Focus._

Her eyes narrowed. She had to do this.

The Death Eaters stopped their advance, their dark cloaks blowing in the wind, suddenly one of them spoke,

"We meet again little girl…quite a nasty mark you left me with last time, I'm so glad I have the opportunity to return the favour.

You will pay dearly for taking him from us." The Death Eater motioned towards Draco.

Mia sneered, "You won't be taking anyone" she snarled. She glared defiantly at the Death Eater who had spoken to her, her gaze

was unwavering.

The Death Eater snorted, "You're hardly in a position to threaten us. Your outnumbered" He turned to the others and shouted,

"KILL THE…"

Before he could finish, he was thrown backwards violently, with a flick of Mia's wand. The Death Eaters began to advance, wand raised.

Mia concentrated hard.

Too much was at stake to lose.

"CRUCIO!" several voices shouted, streams of light zoomed towards Mia. Mia held out her wand and put all of her thought in deflecting

the spells, the spells flew back towards the stunned Death Eaters, hitting them squarely in the chest and knocking them to the floor.

Spells were flying everywhere, Mia moved instinctively, deflecting and countering spells. She quickly glanced over at Draco, who was being

advanced by at least five death eaters; they were backing him into a corner, trapping him.

_NOOO. They can't have him. I WON'T LET THEM HURT HIM._

A surge of power went through Mia as she glared at the advancing death eaters. Mia focused that power and moved her arm across

her body violently; all of her concentration went into stopping them.

The Death Eaters were flung into the air violently and came crashing to the ground. Mia's face grew hard as she held out her hand and

summoned their wands to her.

"YOU BITCH! GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" the Death Eater in front of Mia rose to her feet and lunged at her. Mia blocked the

attack and swung around; punching the attacker in the face and snap kicked her in the chest, sending her attacker flying backwards onto the

ground. She was out cold.

Mia muttered a spell and instantly the unconscious Death Eaters that attacked Mia were bound together, magically. They were now completely

immobile.

Mia turned and ran towards Draco; he had taken down at least two of them. "SECTUM…" began one Death Eater. Draco moved to block it.

Mia hit him with "STUPEFY" before he could finish, another Death Eater advanced on Mia as Draco fought against a bulky blonde haired

Death Eater.

The Death Eater took down her hood and stared at Mia, disgust all over her face. She had dark hair and a face that looked as if it used to be

beautiful, but was now worn.

"Such a _pretty_ girl" she said in a babyish voice that made Mia's skin crawl. "Such a silly girl, do you think you're a match to Lord Voldemorts

power? He will swat you like a fly. You are nothing!"

_Careful Mia, concentrate, don't let her distract you._

Mia saw the dark haired woman flick her wand and a flash of purple light made its way towards Mia, Mia moved aside just in time.

The Dark haired Death Eater roared in frustration as she moved her wand again, Mia swooped down and kicked out her leg, knocking

her attackers legs from under her.

Mia summoned the Death Eaters wand and got to her feet. She placed one foot on her attacker's chest and pointed her wand directly at her.

Mia glared at her.

"I imagine your Lord Voldemort will not be too pleased with you now I think…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME YOU UNWORTHY PIECE OF FILTH!"

Mia pressed harder with her foot. "I hardly think you're in a position to talk…now …sleep…" The Death Eaters eyes closed as Mia

stood up straight and muttered a spell to bind the unconscious woman's limbs together. Mia looked up, her breathing was heavy, she

was exhausted. The fight had taken a lot out of her.

All of a sudden panic began to fill Mia,

_Draco…_

Mia looked over at Draco who was still duelling with the blonde haired Death Eater. Draco shouted a curse and aimed it directly at his

attacker, which hit him squarely in the chest.

_Thank God he's ok…_

Draco stared at his attacker, his breathing heavy; he too, looked exhausted, and then looked up at Mia.

Mia's breath caught in her throat as their eyes locked, she couldn't think about anything else.

Suddenly they were moving towards each other, Mia threw her arms around Draco as he wrapped his arms around her and brought

his mouth down to hers. Mia pressed her body against him as she kissed him back passionately, their tongues exploring each others

mouths. She ran her hands through his blonde hair, and down his back, she heard Draco moan.

She suddenly backed away, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…"

Draco looked down at her and smiled, his blue eyes shining down at her. "Yes you should…"

Mia smiled back and she kissed him again.

A/N Comments? Criticisms? Anything? All are welcomed but nothing harsh please!


	13. As luck would have it

A/N: Wow! So many reviews! Big thanks to all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 13: As luck would have it.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and came face to face with Ginny Weasley. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her,

_God, she's gotten even more beautiful._

Harry continued to stare at her, her long wavy red hair was blowing gently in the wind, her brown eyes were looking at him expectantly.

"Harry?" she repeated again more anxiously.

Harry snapped out of his trance, "Gin, its good to see you, how have you been?"

"Good, but…well…Harry I heard everything…about your sister, I just needed to know your ok. Oh God Harry, I'm just so

sorry." She moved, as if she was about to hug him, then looked to the floor, as if she thought better of it.

Harry sighed and looked to the sky. "Yeah well…I'm not even allowed to see her…" Harry sighed again looking back at Ginny.

"But you want to right?"

"Of course I want to! But if I risk it, it could be putting her life in danger."

Ginny grabbed his wrist and looked up at him with wide eyes, pleading,

"We're all at risk Harry, now more than ever! You're not going to be able to concentrate knowing that she's out there

somewhere and that you can't see her! You have to find her Harry!"

Harry looked down at her, he knew she was right, there was no way that he would be able to rest until he found her.

"She's right you know Harry." said a male voice. Harry whirled around to see Hermione and Ron approaching, their eyes fixed on him.

"Look Harry…" began Hermione. "Professor McGonagall told you about your (gulp) sister for a reason, and Ginny's right,

everyone's in danger now, if we find her we may be able to protect her. I've been reading these rather old spell books that I

found in Grimmauld place (Ron groaned as soon as Hermione mentioned books) Harry, all sorts of new protection spells and

well I think that I can work some of them…with practice of course." Hermione gave Harry a reassuring smile which he returned.

"Look mate, we're here for you, whatever you decide…" Harry smiled at his friends, he didn't know what he would do without them.

He made his mind up, well he had pretty much made his mind up when he had found out he had a sister, of course he was going to find her.

Ginny beamed at them, "Well I might know a way, Luna showed it to me actually. Meet me here in a few minutes I'll be back" She

gave them another smile and turned and speedily made her way towards the house. Harry watched her go, completely unaware that he

was staring at her with his mouth wide open as she walked away from him.

"Er… Harry? Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry snapped out of it.

"Er…What?"

"When your quite finished staring at my sister, maybe we should come up with a plan, I mean its not as if your going to run up to her

and say, "Hey I'm your brother!" are you?"

Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder and frowned at him.

"RON! You can be so insensitive sometimes, can't you just give him a minute to think about this! He has only JUST found out about her!"

Ron was rubbing his arm, a pained expression on his face.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! Do you have to hit so hard?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione smirked, "Well Ron" she said sweetly, "I didn't know you were so delicate…I shall have to remember that…"

Ron suddenly went very red and began to cough. Harry was shocked by what he had just heard from Hermione, that certainly

wasn't like her!

Hermione continued to smile.

Suddenly Ginny reappeared, carrying what looked like crystals and a map, she had a bounce in her step and a smile on her face.

Harry stared at her, he couldn't help it, he loved the fact that she always had a smile for him, that made the world for him, seem

just that little bit better.

"You didn't take long, what have you brought anyway?" questioned Ron.

"Well" Ginny replied, I though we could try something new, its called scrying…"

"Oh Oh!" interrupted Hermione excitedly, "I've read all about that in Glinda Greshman's guide to…"

"Not now Hermione!" interrupted an exasperated Ron.

Harry gave Ron a grateful look, he wasn't quite in the mood for that at the minute.

"Anyway, scrying helps you locate someone or something that you desperately need to find. You just need something that connects

you to that person, and I thought that we could use…"

"Me" sighed Harry.

"Well yes" responded Ginny, running a hand through her hair, "I'm hoping that as your connected by blood, the crystal will be able to

find her through you, well lets have a go anyway!" she said brightly.

She stretched the map out in front of them and tied the crystal to some sparkling substance that closely resembled a type of string. She

held the string out to Harry.

"You have got to concentrate Harry on how much you want to find her… the crystal will do the rest."

Harry held the crystal, which was poised above the map and concentrated hard, he put all of his energy into the thought. He wanted to

find her…He _had_ to find her. He felt the crystal pull. He heard Hermione gasp as the crystal began to move erratically over the map,

Harry held on tightly , until he suddenly felt the crystal drop. Harry and Ginny looked down at the map. Ginny began to grin.

"Got her."

A/N Ok this took me about half an hour to do so it might be ever so slightly crap, but let me know! REVIEW X X X X X


	14. Love and Hate

A/N Completely improvising with this story let me know what you think! Sorry for slow update

Thanks to all who have reviewed, you guys are great!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 14: Love and Hate

Draco gripped Mia's waist tightly as he moved their bodies closer together as he deepened the kiss further. He felt her move her

hands through his hair and it sent tingles down his spine.

He moved his hands round to her back, when suddenly the rumble of thunder in the distance brought him crashing back to reality.

Draco opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled himself away from Mia, placing his hands gently on her waist, she looked up at him,

confusion etched on her face.

"Are you ok…?" she asked quietly, her eyes scanning his body for any injuries.

Reality suddenly hit him as he looked at his surroundings. Scattered around them were the unconscious and bound bodies of several

death eaters and beyond them the house was still burning brightly. They were too exposed here, they had to get moving but…

_There were nearly a dozen death eaters and only two of us…how?_

Draco looked down at her, her beautiful hair was blowing across her face, he reached out and brushed her hair away, a gesture that

wasn't very much like a Malfoy. His hands on her face made her look back up at him.

He needed answers.

"How did you do that?" he asked

She looked back up at him her eyes narrowed, she looked down and shook her head.

"How the hell are we still alive!" His voice grew louder "We were outnumbered, how did you do that, I barely took down two of

them," his voice became louder as he got more flustered. "But some how you were able to take down _ALL_ the others and I don't see

a scratch on you! What is going on?"

He tightened his grip on her and moved his face closer to hers and breathed,

"What the hell are you?"

Her face recoiled in shock and her eyes hardened. "What do you mean by, _What am I?"_

She pushed his hands roughly off her waist and took a step back, she glared at him, her eyes were filled with anger.

"What do you mean by _What am I?" _she repeated, folding her arms across her chest.

Draco glared back at her, their kiss was now becoming a distant memory.

"Well there MUST be something different about you. No-one could take on that many Death Eaters, and come out of it without as

much as a scratch. You're hiding something and I DEMAND that YOU tell me what it is!"

_Your taking this too far you idiot! This would be the third time that she has saved you, making her angry probably not your _

_best idea…_

"I'm no different to you!" she yelled

"There must be something! NOBODY COULD DO WHAT YOU JUST DID!" he responded.

Her eyes grew wide in response.

"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING DIFFERENT ABOUT ME!" She raged. "I trained and studied hard that's all."

"No." he said. "There is more to this, I've never seen anyone fight like that and I want to know how you did that and Malfoy's

always get what they want." he sneered at her.

She was glaring at him, her body seemed tense, her hands clenched tightly by her sides.

"You really ARE the _most_ bi-polar person I have ever met!" she shouted "One minute you are an arrogant IDIOT, who really

needs smacking down and then other times you turn into a half decent human being who isn't too bad to be around." She looked

exasperated.

She poked him in the shoulder as she advanced on him. Her eyes glaring at him coldly.

Draco looked at her in surprise.

_Did you really think that you could intimidate her!_

"And may I remind you…" she said through gritted teeth, "That I've saved you three times now." She stood right in front of him and looked up.

Draco glared down at her, his expression softened slightly.

_Well Draco, What did you expect?_

"Why?" he asked

"Why, what?" she asked, her voice clipped and impatient.

"Why did you save me? You risked your life to fight with me. Why?"

She looked taken back by the question. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Because…I couldn't let you die." she said quietly "It didn't really cross my mind that we might die, I just did what I thought I needed

to do. Hasn't anybody ever helped you before?"

He laughed out loud and smirked down at her.

"No, that's not really what you do when you associate with the people that I do, or did anyway."

"Sounds like crap to me."

"Yeah" he sighed, "Suppose so"

There didn't seem to be anything else to say, they just looked at each other, he knew she wouldn't back down and he wasn't going to

anger her further. An unspoken truce passed between them as their eyes locked.

Draco wasn't used to feeling like this, feeling this gratitude, he definitely hated the fact that he owed her his life and he really hated the

fact that he hadn't even really thanked her for it.

There was something about this girl and he was going to find out what it was.

"Look Mia." Draco whispered. "I didn't mean to lash out."

_Did I just apologise? _

"And well…" he swallowed, "I suppose…well…" he coughed.

_God this is hard._

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"Iwantedtosaythankyou." he said quickly, breathing deeply before he continued.

"No-one has done that for me before, and I've never felt that I needed to say thank you to any one before" he said quietly.

"Well I feel very honoured." she said lightly, a slight smile began at the corners of her mouth which spread into a wide smile

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, well a little" she replied, "I've just never met anyone who has trouble saying than you." she laughed quietly.

She looked up at him, her face smiling.

"Your welcome Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled back. Unexpectedly she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, Draco

was slightly taken back, but put his arms gently around her and rested his head on hers.

Draco felt contented, well he was sure that this is what contented felt like anyway, and it felt nice even if it was only a moment and

even though they had been arguing only moments before.

The peace was shattered by a voice behind them.

"MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

A/N Ok I have a few ideas for next chap so will update asap. Let me know what you think!


	15. Overload

A/N: Hello to all who are reading my little story! I'm sorry for the late update; it's been a hell of a week (most literally) Thanks to

all who have reviewed! Hugs!

Disclaimer: Can you guess? I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: Overload.

"Got her."

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat, he looked over at Ginny who was staring back at him, her eyes full of care and concern, she

reached over and squeezed his had reassuringly.

"What do you want to do Harry?" she whispered.

Harry sighed and looked up, looking at each of his friends in turn. "I haven't changed my mind. I've got to see her, anything could

have happened to her." He exhaled heavily and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "She could even be in danger now" he said quietly.

"Look mate…" Ron began cautiously, "You know we're here for you, and there's no rush, we're here to support you for whatever

you need."

"Thanks" Harry replied, giving Ron a weak smile, "I don't care what McGonagall said…"

He looked over to Ginny, "I'm going now."

His friends looked back at him, and gave a nod of their head to signify that they were ready.

Ginny reached over and gave Harry's hand another squeeze, Harry felt the colour rise in his cheeks as he gave her a small smile and

squeezed back.

"Ok Harry we've got the location, you can apparate with me Harry, and Ginny can apparate along side Ron…" she gestured towards

Ron as she gave him a lingering look, that he seemed to be returning. Harry shook his head.

_I don't know what to expect…_

"NO! Ginny will not be coming with us!" announced Harry

"WHAT?" Ginny's body tensed as she turned her body so that she was fully facing him, she was shaking with rage, Harry looked

down at her, his gaze unwavering, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING POTTER!" she raged.

Harry wasn't going to back down.

"I've told you once that I won't be putting you in danger…that's why we…"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T JUST SHUT ME OUT! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"Ginny…"

"NO HARRY! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I'M GOING TO BE IN DANGER WHETHER I'M WITH YOU OR NOT!"

_It's for your own good…_

Hermione and Ron began shuffling further and further away from the pair, eager to move as far away from them as possible.

Neither Harry nor Ginny noticed them leave.

"Look Ginny…" he began calmly "You understood my reasons at the funeral, can't you just understand that…."

"Well I DON'T understand Harry. You can't just shut me out of your life! I can make my own choices and I WANT TO HELP."

Tears of sadness and frustration made their way down her cheeks, "I _can _help Harry." she looked up at him her eyes shining with tears.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved his face level with hers. "I can't do it to you Ginny, where ever I go trouble always

follows, I never know what to expect anymore…I care too much for you to…" He broke off unable to continue.

She closed her eyes as the tears moved down her cheeks, gone were the smiles from before, all he wanted was for her to look at him

and smile again.

"Harry…" she began quietly, "You can't protect everybody, somebody's got to look out for you, I know you have Ron and Hermione,

but you will always have me too…"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Ginny…"

"Harry please," she whispered sadly, she looked back up at him, her eyes shining, "Let me choose for myself. It's my life and I choose you…"

Harry sighed in defeat. He tightened his grip on his shoulders and pulled her to him as she rested her head on his shoulder and he gently

stroked her hair.

"Just be careful Gin, I would never be able to forgive myself if anything, ANYTHING happened to you." he said fiercely although his

hands were still gentle, slowly she raised her head and looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. Harry gently caressed her cheek as

he brought his mouth gently down to hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's head was buzzing, everything was happening so suddenly, her mind began to race as she thought of the danger that they were

facing and the same question kept flashing in her mind,

_What chance do we really have?_

That question filled her with panic as she realised they might not make it, she looked over at Ron, the moonlight shone on his pale skin,

she could see his eyes twinkling and it made her smile slightly as she continued to look at him.

_I can't let anything happen to him…_

"Do you think she'll be like Harry?" Ron asked suddenly as he turned to look at Hermione.

Hermione was a little taken back by his inappropriate question.

"Honestly Ronald! How am I meant to know? I know as much as you, on this particular subject anyway."

Hermione sighed loudly as she stole another glance at Ron who was walking beside her.

_Stop looking…stop looking…stop looking_

"Hermione is there something wrong?" asked Ron quietly.

"Um…No…" she lied Ron looked at her, knowing that she was lying, Hermione sighed,

"Well I'm worried about Harry; it's all been such an overload for him."

She looked at Ron, who continued to stare at her; she took a deep breath and continued,

"I just wish that all of this wasn't happening and that we could be spending this time getting excited about school, instead of worrying

how to defeat the greatest wizard of all time! It's just too much! Sometimes I forget that we're only just 17!"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry. Her breathing became faster and louder.

"How will we ever be able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time! He's got years of experience! He knows things that we can barely

imagine and…" she trailed off as Ron pulled her into a big hug and held her tightly.

"Well it's nice to see you're thinking positively Hermione…"

Hermione snorted into his chest as he continued.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but you're the brightest witch I've ever known, If anyone can protect herself, you can." he held her

tightly as he said this.

"Butitsnotmei'mworriedabout" she muffled against his chest.

"What?" asked Ron as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. Her face was sad.

"It's not me who I'm worried about Ron…"She looked up at him her gaze meaningful, as she said those words.

Ron looked stunned as he seemed to realise what she meant, "Hermione, I…"

"Well! Let's get going shall we!" Hermione and Ron both turned their heads to find Harry and Ginny walking towards them.

Ginny gave them a questioning look as Ron and Hermione moved further apart.

"Yeah, we're ready." replied Ron quietly. "Wands out?"

"Always" replied Harry.

"Right then! Best get going!" ordered Hermione brightly as she sauntered up to Harry and grabbed his arm. Ron moved towards Ginny and held onto her.

The feeling of being squashed through a rubber tube descended upon them as they apparated to where Amelia Elizabeth Potter lived.

Hermione took a deep breath as they arrived at their destination. She instantly put her hand over her mouth in shock at what she saw before her.

Harry's POV

Harry stared at the raging inferno before him,

_Oh God please no! NO!_

Harry felt rage bubble up inside him.

"AUGUMENTI!" Harry looked to his left and saw a stream of water come from Hermione's wand; Ron went on to do the same.

He couldn't wait.

"I'm going to go round the back, I have to see if there's a way in." Harry shouted.

Ginny followed him as he made his way round the front gardens, which appeared to lead straight through to the back of the house,

Harry's legs began to move faster as his body filled with panic.

Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his arm, as Ginny stopped him. "Harry….Listen."

Harry stopped and listened and sure enough he heard voices, Harry began to move again, faster and faster…and stopped abruptly, laying

before him were at least ten or more death eaters scattered around the floor.

_What the hell!_

He looked up to see a girl with long dark hair, embrace a boy.

_Could that be her? And wait who is that?_

Harry looked at the boy, who happened to have striking platinum hair.

_No WAY! It couldn't be!_

Harry heard Ginny gasp. Harry swallowed and crept forward slowly, his wand ready. As he got closer he saw clearly that the person

who was holding the girl in his arms was clearly Draco Malfoy.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

It was time to make his presence known.

"MALFOY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

A/N again sorry bout late update please please please review! You know you want to!


	16. Harry POTTER!

A/N I'm really sorry about late update but I hope to get two chaps up this evening (hope being the key word there!) I would like to thank

Emerika for her constant support, she's also put up her first fan fic, which is worth checking out.

Anyway here goes! Chapter 16! Please review!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine!

Chapter 16: Harry _POTTER!_.

"MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Draco's eyes flew open and looked over to where the shouting was coming from and was met with the sight of a very angry Harry Potter.

_Holy Shi…_

Before Draco had time to react Harry aimed a spell at him that hit him in his back violently causing him to lose his balance, Draco felt his

legs give way beneath him as his body began to fall, his body felt very heavy, he felt Mia's grip tighten around him as she caught him as he fell.

Draco saw stars in front of his eyes.

_Hell this hurts, I'm going to kill Potter._

"YOU'D BETTER GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER MALFOY."

Draco almost laughed at how ridiculous that concept was, as he was pretty sure he couldn't stand by himself…Draco looked down at Mia,

she was focused intently on Potter…but what does Potter want with Mia?

He felt his eyelids close as he began to lose consciousness.

MIA'S POV

Mia held Draco steady and stared at his attacker, she knew she would have to let him go if she needed to fight. She didn't

know who the hell this boy was but he wasn't a death eater, but that didn't explain why he attacked Draco.

"YOU'D BETTER GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!"

Mia had had enough of this. She didn't know what this boy wanted but she wasn't going to let him attack again, infact she was

surprised that she didn't sense the attack coming.

Mia felt Draco sway in her arms, his eyes were beginning to droop.

Mia had to work fast. She let Draco slide to the ground as she laid him down gently and manoeuvred her body in front of him, at

least now she would be able to protect him.

The boy just stared at her, his stance was relaxed, he didn't move, he didn't do anything just stared. Mia gripped her wand tightly,

but she didn't use it, he looked so familiar…

"Did he hurt you Amelia?" The boy asked as he looked down at Draco in disgust.

"How do you know my name?" she asked firmly.

The boy smiled and lowered his wand.

_He's not going to attack me. Why did he attack Draco…?_

Mia's mind began to race, she sensed that she wasn't in any danger but she had no idea what was happening. He was still staring at

her, waiting for her to answer.

"Who are you and why did you just attack Draco?" Mia demanded.

He ran a hand through his dark dishevelled hair and sighed loudly.

"Er, I suppose I haven't made a good first impression…"He tried to smile, but he glanced back down at Draco and his face changed,

his eyes filled with anger, "I'm just glad I got here in time, he could of…" he closed his eyes and swallowed.

Mia had officially had enough. This was the birthday from hell.

"Look…you! I don't know who you are! I don't understand what your talking about! And NO Draco has not hurt me, but if you hurt him

again I WILL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION! NOW WILL YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?" she raised her wand and glared at him.

The boy looked taken back.

_Well at least he seems to understand what I'm saying._

"Harry… Harry Potter" he replied slowly.

Mia stared with her mouth hanging open.

"Wait! Harry _POTTER?"_

Flashback

_Dumbledore looked at her his eyes twinkling._

"_Excellent Mia. You've been practising, but alas, now I have to go" He reached for his wizards hat and cloak. _

_Mia stared at his hand, it was black and shrivelled, he had yet to tell her how it had happened instead informing her, _

"_That it's a thrilling tale and needs time to do it justice."_

"_Will you ever tell me what's going on?" Mia whispered. Dumbledore sighed._

"_There are dark times coming Mia. Very dark indeed." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and adjusted his half moon glasses._

"_Is it to do with Voldemort and his Death Eaters? You haven't told me that much but…"_

"_Yes…" Dumbledore sighed as he sat down, "War is coming Mia…and there is a prophecy that tells us of a chosen one…_

_very sad business…he's still so young." Dumbledore had begun talking to himself._

"_Chosen one?" questioned Mia._

"_Oh yes…not many know, but it may be useful for you to know. His name is Harry Potter, maybe your paths will cross one day. _

_Harry is destined to face Voldemort, whether he will defeat him...I don't know."_

_Mia was shocked, firstly Dumbledore had never disclosed as much information to her before and she hated the idea of this poor _

_person being, "destined" to fight him._

_Dumbledore seemed to regain his composure as he perked up._

"_No need to be glum about such things" he said brightly, "but I must be off cheerio!"_

_With that he grabbed his cloak and apparated. Mia just stared at the space where he had just left._

End flashback.

"So you're the one who is "destined" to defeat Voldemort." she said quietly.

Harry looked confused.

"What.. How did you know…?" he looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Dumbledore…He mentioned that you're the one who will go against Voldemort."

Harry looked to the ground sadly, his breathing became slow and deep, he stared at Draco again.

"So Dumbledore had been looking after you…" he said sadly.

Mia felt Draco begin to stir on the ground, his body began to move, Mia saw Harry grip his wand tightly, she kept hers raised and ready.

"Yes, he's been training me, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Harry sighed loudly.

"Now isn't the best time…If you could just come with me, then all this could get sorted out…"

"I'm not going any where with you!" Mia bit out. "I don't know you!"

Mia felt Draco begin to get up, she made sure that she was completely in front of him.

"I know you don't know me and I know that this has all been a little strange, and well I've never had to do anything like this before,

but we can't stay here…" he was beginning to look very uncomfortable.

"HARRY!" shouted a voice behind him. Mia saw three figures approach behind him, a tall man with ginger hair and two women, one with

curly brown hair and another with dark long red hair. The red head girl spoke again.

"We have to move Harry, we're too exposed here."

Draco was now on his feet, Mia tried to stay in front of him, but he stayed at her side, he gripped her hand and smiled weakly at her, he was

obviously still in pain.

"I'm not leaving without her." Harry replied looking back at Mia, he looked down at their intertwined hands, his features darkened and he

swallowed heavily and spoke again. "Please come with us, there isn't much time, we're too exposed here."

Mia sighed, the whole situation was strange, but she had no home left and she knew that this boy wouldn't hurt her, she didn't know how,

she just knew that he wouldn't.

_Why do I have the feeling that this is all going to be one big mistake?_

"I must be insane…but ok." Harry looked relieved. "But I'm not going anywhere without Draco."

Beside her Draco snorted, obviously it didn't seem like a good idea to him. Mia looked over at him, "You owe me" she whispered. Draco

sighed and said nothing.

Harry's head snapped up, "WHAT! You've got to be joking… I'm NOT letting this FERRET come with us…If you knew what he had done…"

"Harry this isn't the time…we need to make sure that she's safe." The red haired girl put her hand on his arm, calming him down.

"Fine" He grunted. He turned to look at Draco, "But I'm warning you Malfoy, I'm not letting you out of my sight and if you as much step out of line…"

Draco glared back at him. Mia gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll need to apparate back to the burrow." said the brown haired girl, "Can you apparate?" she asked softly looking directly at Mia.

"I can take her Granger" Draco responded, the brown haired girl eyed him with obvious contempt.

"Fine Malfoy, make sure she gets there ok. We will meet you at the Burrow." The brown haired girl replied.

They paired up, ready to apparate. Harry looked as if he was about to explode, he kept glancing warily at Draco, then he apparated

away with the girl called Granger. Mia was curious as to what had gone on between Draco and Harry, but she was certain she wouldn't

have to wait long to find out.

Mia put her arms around Draco's neck as he held her close. "So if I do this then I've paid you back for all the times you've saved my

life?" he smirked down at her meekly.

"Well one of the times at least," she replied.

Draco sighed. "This is going to be hell, but here goes." She held onto him tighter as they apparated to a place called the Burrow.

A/N Dun Dun Dun Not too sure about this chap I think it might be my worst one, next one will be better. I am writing next chapter at the

mo but I am a little tires so it may not go up tonight but you never know! Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys rock! X x x x hugs


	17. Evil never dies

A/N: I am sorry again for the delayed chapter, I really shouldn't make promises that I can't keep! So gain I am so sorry sorry sorry!

On the upside Thanks again to all you wonderful lot who have reviewed my story! This chapter is for you guys! Your reviews make me smile!

Again criticisms and comments are appreciated I am always looking for ways to improve.

**Chapter 17: Evil never dies. **

Narcissa Malfoy paced her exceptionally large living room her dark robes flowing around her as she moved. Her fists were tightly

clenched; her face hard and her eyes were blazing with rage. She strode over to the fireplace and placed her hands on the mantle

piece as she lowered her head, her breathing ragged.

The sound of footsteps approaching behind her made her glance into the mirror in front of

her, which hung above the fireplace, her cool eyes gazed upon the reflection of Serverus Snape as he tentatively made his way towards

her. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the approaching figure.

He watched her watching him, his gaze steady as he looked at her through his slightly greasy dark hair that fell across his head. He kept

his head high as he stopped a short distance behind her. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Mrs Malfoy, I…"

Narcissa reached her hand across the mantelpiece and grabbed the first thing she laid her hands on, which happened to be an antique vase,

she whirled around hurtling the vase towards Snape with all her might, the vase shattered against the wall as Snape moved out of the way

at the last moment.

"NOTHING!" she screamed.

"Narcissa…calm do…" he began.

"There is NOTHING you could say to me Serverus to make up for what you have done." She strode across the room, her eyes boring

into his. "NOTHING!"

Snape waited until her breathing had slowed before he spoke next.

"I honoured the vow Narcissa. I carried out the task when he could not; I protected him from the order. I have done as you asked."

he stated calmly.

A choked sob escaped her throat as she glared at Snape, her small frame shaking in anger and anxiety. "He is in more danger now.

You have failed him. He's my only son Serverus and now not only the ministry, but death eaters are after him as well" She turned away

from him, moving again towards the fire place.

"Draco is a smart boy; he is able to protect himself."

Narcissa whirled around, her robes whipping around her, her mouth clenched.

"Are you listening to me _Serverus?_" She said his name as if she was spitting out something vile. Snape's expression remained the same.

"At this moment my own sister is part of the team that are after MY SON! I cannot save him! I cannot help him!" Suddenly she let out a

laugh that sounded quite mad and hysterical.

"Ironic isn't it Serverus! The Ministry are after Draco because they believe he killed Dumbledore. The Death Eaters are after him because

he failed to kill him!" She gave another laugh as she slumped in the chair.

Snape moved forward slowly, unsure of how to react, when he heard a soft tapping on the door behind him. He looked round to see a small

house elf gently poking its head through the door as it carefully moved the rest of its body into the room.

"Begging your pardon mistress, sir." The elf gave a bow. "I have been sent a message to pass directly onto you mistress."

Narcissa looked up, her laughing had long ceased. "Well what is it Jingle?"

The elf looked up again with wide eyes "Jingle was told to tell mistress that mistress's sister Mrs LeStrange has been found."

Narcissa put a hand to her chest, not sure if she wanted to hear the rest, "What of the others? What of Draco? Tell ME!"

Jingle cowered slightly, "Jingle was told that all of the team have been found, their arms and legs bound, with various injuries. There was no

sign of Master Draco. Mistress Bellatrix has informed the Dark Lord that he escaped with a girl."

Jingle bowed again. Narcissa appeared momentarily relieved, until she sat up suddenly, "What girl?"

"Jingle does not know Mistress. Jingle will go now." The elf backed out of the room, with its head down. Narcissa looked up at Snape.

"At least he's safe…for now." She sat back in the chair and closed her eyes.

**Mia's POV**

Mia found that she didn't like apparating at all. She felt as if her limbs were being pushed through a tight rubber tube and she found it hard

to breathe, she looked up at Draco who didn't seem bothered by it at all.

The sun was beginning to rise. She glanced at her new surroundings. In front of her stood the most interesting house she had ever seen in

her life, it stood several stories high, but it looked like it had parts stuck onto it. It also looked a bit crooked like at any minute it was

going to collapse. Mia couldn't wait to see inside.

Draco exhaled loudly and scowled.

"I never thought I would end up here." he said quietly with a hint of resentment in his voice.

Mia removed her arms from around him, not liking his tone; she turned to face Harry, who was smiling gently at her.

_This is insane, I just need to make sure that I'm constantly alert and that I'm never caught off guard._

She walked towards Harry, Draco a short distance behind her.

"You will be safe here at the Burrow, Ron's just run in to let his mother know that you're here. I know that you still have questions

and I will explain everything to you very soon. The girls will take you in." He looked at Draco. "I just need to have a word with Malfoy"

he stated sternly.

_Not a good idea._

"Look, I've taken a risk in coming here and there is still a lot I need to find out, but there is one thing that is perfectly clear and that is

that you two well…hate each other, so I don't think that leaving you two alone would be a good idea." Mia stated sternly folding her arms.

"Oh I think I can handle Potter" came a voice behind her Mia turned around to face Draco who was glaring at her his eyes cool and

unwavering. "Contrary to what you may believe I am able to take care of myself" he stated quietly.

Mia raised her eyebrow and shook her head in defeat.

"Well fine. Just be civil."

With one last glance at Draco, Mia turned and followed the girls towards the house.

**Harry's POV**

Harry watched the girls walk towards the house, and then he whirled around his attention on Malfoy, his wand raised.

"What are you playing at Malfoy, If you're planning to hurt her…"

"Potter, I don't know why I am here, neither does she for that matter, so you can stop with the heroic speeches."

Harry felt the anger within him begin to rise.

"You know that Dumbledore was her mentor, don't you? Does she know that you're the reason he's dead."

Malfoy recoiled slightly as if he'd been hit; his face began to cloud over. Harry was surprised this was the first time he had ever seen

Malfoy show an emotion that resembled regret or remorse.

"She doesn't" he replied quietly.

"You're no good for her Malfoy." He stated firmly.

"Who are you to decide? Saint Potter! Always knows what's best! What is she to you anyway Potter?" Malfoy spat back at him.

"None of your business Malfoy. You know you're no good Ferret. What will she say when she finds out about Dumbledore?" Harry

asked maliciously.

Malfoy was silent. Harry waited for a reaction, but none came.

Harry thought back to when he last saw Malfoy in the tower with Dumbledore, when Malfoy lowered his wand, his hand shaking…

A question came into Harry's head, something he suddenly wanted the answer to;

"Why didn't you ever ask for help?"

Malfoy looked shocked; clearly he hadn't expected Harry to ask that.

"What?"

"You knew that you wouldn't be able to go through with the plan, so why didn't you get help instead of trying to go through with

something you knew wouldn't work."

Malfoy sneered; clearly Harry had hit a nerve.

"Well Potter, it did work didn't it because he's dead now and like you said, it was all down to me."

Harry lowered his wand, "Well more down to Snape really."

Malfoy stared intently at Harry, "What are you talking about Potter."

"I was there Malfoy, I was…hidden and petrified, but I saw everything, I wasn't able to move until after… Until after Dumbledore was

killed. But we all know that Snape killed Dumbledore."

"So Potter, tell me what are you going to do now?"

Harry scowled at Malfoy.

"Listen carefully Malfoy, I'm only going to say this to you once, and we know that you didn't kill Dumbledore, but as far as I'm concerned

you're still the reason that he's dead. I'm letting you stay here because of Mia. If you step out of line or if I even hear you _thinking _the word

Mudblood, I will kill you myself." With that Harry turned around and followed the girls into the Burrow, whether Malfoy followed or not wasn't

important to him.

**Mia's POV**

Mia stepped into the house with the two girls and came into a very comfortable looking kitchen, by the cooker stood a short, plump, woman

with dark red hair, she was wearing a multicoloured knitted sweater and a curious looking apron. As the girls stepped inside the woman looked

up from what she was doing and gasped, putting both hands on her face.

"Oh my, you're here!" She walked over to Mia slowly, "Yes… you eyes, I can see."

"Mum!" The girl beside Mia shouted.

"Oh yes! Sorry dear, do come in Amelia, sit down I'm just making you lot some hot chocolate. I'm Mrs Weasley dear." Mrs Weasley

smiled warmly at Mia. Mia smiled back.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Oh my gosh! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet! What must you think of us! I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled

at Mia and held out her hand, Mia looked at Hermione and smiled back, she had a feeling that she would get along just fine with this girl.

"Well I'm Ginny, I'm the youngest here. It's great to finally meet you!" Ginny gave Mia a wide smile. Mia was beginning to feel overwhelmed

and confused.

"What do you mean by finally meet me?" Mia asked.

"I think its time that you got the answers to your questions" came a voice from the doorway. Mia turned round to see Harry, followed by Draco.

Mia smiled at Draco, hoping to get a smile back, but he just looked away.

"Its time to tell you what you need to know."

A/N AAAARRRGGGHH! I was very frustrated with this chapter as my computer crashed when I finished it the first time and lost half of it, so had to re-write so if the second half is crap I do apologise. Please review! I really would love to know what you think!


	18. It's time

A/N Well I wasn't too happy with my last two chapters. We shall see where this one leads!

Any hoo thanks to all of my reviewers! 68 Reviews! Wahoo! I'm now completely addicted to reviews, its great to know what you guys think. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 18: It's time.**

**Draco's POV**

"Its time to tell you what you need to know."

Draco stared at the scene before him, He never in his life time imagined that he would have set foot in this building.

_Well if you could call it a building, it's a wonder that this place is still standing._

Draco looked at his surroundings, taking in the cluttered work surfaces, the large sink full of pots that were in the process of being

cleaned by an enchanted cloth, it was definitely a far cry from the polished and immaculate home that he was accustomed to.

_Well what I used to be accustomed to, it's not as if I could ever go back. I could never go back now._

Draco knew that he was stuck. There was no going back for him, he was a wanted man and the only reason he was still alive was because

of the girl sitting opposite to where he was standing. Draco kept his eyes on Mia, he didn't care if Potter noticed, or if any of them noticed

for that matter.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. It seemed like they would finally be getting some answers, this whole situation was

becoming just too surreal to comprehend.

Draco kept staring at Mia, she was focused on Harry, her face confused but calm, but Draco felt anything but calm, the last few days

had really taken it out of him.

_And now I'm stuck in this hovel to top it off…_

Part of Draco wanted to just turn around and slip out the door quietly, another part of him that had woken up in the last few days

wanted to grab Mia and take her with him, but curiosity got the better of him, as a small part wanted to know what had gotten Potter's

knickers in a twist and what it had to do with the girl who had saved his life on numerous occasions.

Draco stared at Mia again, she truly was beautiful. Mia looked over at Draco and smiled.

_Would she smile at me like that if she knew what I did? Doubtful. _

Draco smiled back as she turned her attention back to Harry. Draco's eyes never left her.

………………………………...

**Mia's POV**

Mia looked around the room, all eyes apart from hers (and Draco's) were on Harry, she caught Draco's eye and smiled, he smiled

back at her, which eased Mia's tension slightly as he didn't seem too happy when he walked in. Mia turned her attention back on Harry.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Well I only found out about you yesterday…I'm not sure where to start."

"POTTER!"

Harry's head snapped up as Mia turned around. In the doorway stood a lady, who could be described as elderly, but clearly was full

of life and a distinct aura of power surrounded her. She wore dark robes, with a tartan wizard's hat. Her blouse had a high collar and

was fastened with a brooch.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF POTTER."

Harry stood tall as replied, "You knew what would happen professor. You knew I would go after her…"

_What has this all got to do with me for heavens sake!_

"Professor, surely you can understand what Harry did, he had to." Hermione added quietly.

Mia had officially had enough; she pushed her chair back violently and stood up.

"IF YOU'RE ALL QUITE FINISHED. I think the person due an explanation is me." roared Mia, Hermione recoiled slightly next to her.

Mia stood proud; her arms folded glaring defiantly at the woman who'd just entered the room.

"Yes I suppose you do." she strode further into the room. "Sit back down child. I'm Minerva McGonagall, I think though it might be

best to show…" She trailed off as she looked up towards the door. She was looking at Draco. "Mr Malfoy? Oh My…" Her wand

was raised.

"Professor, he's here with Mia." stated Harry.

"I DON'T want him in the room Potter." boomed McGonagall.

All eyes turned to Draco, his eyes were clouded over and his face was sullen. Mia noticed that his fists were clenched tightly;

tremors seemed to go through his body.

Mia rose from the chair and walked over towards him and placed her hand on his, it seemed as if she was the only one in the room

who wanted him there. Draco looked down at their hands and his body began to calm down.

All eyes were on Mia as they watched her walk up to Draco and take his hand, nobody said a word. Mia turned to face them.

"It's irrelevant whether Draco is in the room or not. I'm the one who is waiting for answers, and I want him here, so will someone please

tell me what's going on."

Minerva McGonagall lowered her wand slowly, glaring at Draco.

"Very well, you are Amelia Jones?"

Mia nodded.

"Your parents where are they now?" asked Professor McGonagall

Mia was silent for a moment, before she took a deep breath.

"They're dead"

There was a gasp from Mrs Weasley as she rested her hand on Ron's arm. Mia felt Draco's hand tighten around hers.

"I am truly sorry to hear that Amelia." her eyes looked sad, as she looked over at Mia, "Did your parents ever tell you about when

you were born…?"

"I know that I was adopted, apart from the fact that I don't look like either of my parents, they thought that I ought to know the truth."

her voice became quiet, It had been over a year now, but talking about it brought the pain back. "It didn't make me love them any less…"

Harry was looking at her with a pained look in his eyes, his body kept itching forward as if he wanted to move towards her but then his

body would move back again, as if he though better of it.

"Did you know anything about your real parents Amelia?"

"No I didn't ask. They obviously didn't want to keep me, so I never thought about them" Mia looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"But you know don't you, you know who they are." Mia looked around the room, "You all know don't you? Is that what this is about?"

Mia heard Harry intake his breath sharply as he ran his hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"Yes Amelia, I knew your parents very well, your mother was an extremely bright and talented witch, your father…well your father had

the knack for getting himself into trouble in his younger days, but he loved your mother very much." She paused and cleared her throat,

"But most importantly they loved you very much Mia."

Mia said nothing she just stared; her stomach was in knots in anticipation of what was coming next.

"They had to give you away…to protect you…your family was in danger Amelia there was no other option left open to them. I assume

that Dumbledore told you about …Voldemort?"

Mia heard a gasp from Mrs Weasley, which she ignored. Mia nodded.

"Voldemort wanted your parents to side with him, they knew that they were a target, I'm still not clear on all of the details, but Dumbledore

knew that if Voldemort ever got hold of you, the result would be disastrous."

This was becoming too much to take in.

"But I never saw them, not once; they didn't even come and check on me."

"A while after you had been taken to a safe location Voldemort attacked and killed your real parents. They died to keep you and

your brother safe."

Mia's eyes shot wide open as her body recoiled in shock; she felt arms around her as Draco held her steady.

"Your true name is Amelia Elizabeth Potter; your parents were James and Lily Potter."

Mia looked at Harry.

_Oh my god…does that mean…?_

"Harry's your twin brother Amelia."

Mia gasped as she looked at Harry, her eyes wide, he began to move towards her. Mia looked at him, why hadn't she noticed

before? His eyes were like hers, they shared the same wild hair and pale skin, ever their height was the same.

Mia glanced around the room all eyes were upon her, she felt Draco let go of her hand.

_This isn't happening._

Mia turned around and ran through the door and out into the night, paying no attention to the person who came running after her.

………………………………...

Bellatrix LeStrange was in agony. She had failed in her mission and had been punished for her failure. She snarled at the memory of

her being beaten by that girl, but there had been something strange about that girl…

The door to the dark chamber burst open and in strode a tall figure that reeked of power and control, a few other Death Eaters followed

in his wake.

Bellatrix threw herself at the figures feet.

"My lord, I know that I have failed you…"

"SILENCE BELLA! Stand in front of your Lord. I do not talk to beings that squirm on the floor like filth."

Bellatrix rose slowly and looked up the snake like face of her master.

"You will tell me about this girl Bella, and how she defeated my Death Eaters, a mere girl. Malfoy should be dead now, his body should

have been presented to me, as a warning to other Death Eaters, and instead all I'm left with is the bitter stench of failure."

"I am sorry my Lord…"

"Lord Voldemort does not listen to apologies. CRUCIO!"

He pointed his wand at Bellatrix and watched her squirm on the floor screaming in agony, a small smile began on his face as he

watched her suffer. He removed his wand and glared at the woman in front of him.

"Now Bella, about that girl…"

A/N I've failed! I keep trying to make the chapters longer but I've failed again, but it might become a little easier now that things

can pick up the pace a bit from here. I promise more action/adventure and more importantly a bit of romance in up coming chapters

but please let me know what you think. If I get to 90 reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long as this one. Deal?

Hell, If I get up to 90 reviews I will post new chap tom!


	19. Conversations at sunrise

A/N Ok so 90 reviews might have been a little greedy, but 82 reviews has made me more than happy! So to all those who reviewed

you guys are great! Your reviews make me smile!

To Twilight 016- Don't put your story down, and any comments/ points to improve are appreciated so feel free to criticise :D

Disclaimer: I blatantly don't own Harry Potter or anything else that you recognise.

**Chapter 19: Conversations at sunrise.**

Mia ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she kept running until her legs buckled and gave way beneath her, she sank to the ground,

her head bowed down, her breathing heavy.

She felt movement beside her as someone sat down next to her, she hadn't even been aware that she had been followed.

_I didn't even sense anyone behind me, I've got to get myself together._

Mia tilted her head to look at her pursuer, and was met with the piercing eyes of Draco Malfoy.

………………………………...

Harry's POV

Harry watched as Mia turned and raced out of the door, he began to move after her, but to his surprise Malfoy had already turned

and ran in pursuit of her. Harry clenched his fist, there was no way he was going to let that ferret upset her even more. Harry moved

towards the door, when he felt a gentle, yet firm hand on his arm.

"No Harry, let him go, she's not ready to see you yet." Ginny pleaded as she kept her hands on his arm.

"What do you mean she's not ready to see me? I have to go after her Gin! I'm not going to leave her alone with Malfoy!" He tried to

move again.

"She's right Harry." Harry turned around and faced Hermione who walked over towards him. "She's going to need some time and I think

that Malfoy is the best one to go after her, for the minute anyway." Her eyes were gentle and sympathetic.

"Maybe you should listen to them Harry." Ron scratched his head anxiously, "Give her a little while, It'll be alright in the end. Why don't

we have a quick game of wizards chess to take your mind off things?"

Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes at Ron's comment and he felt himself begin to relax slightly.

Harry hated the idea that they were right, but more than that he loathed the idea that Malfoy was the one to go after her.

"Time will tell Potter, she has proved herself more than capable of taking care of herself, so try not to worry. But I must be off, I shall

be back in the afternoon." Professor McGonagall made her way out of the kitchen closely followed by Mrs Weasley who saw her out of the

house.

Beside him Ginny let out a big yawn, Harry looked out of the window and he saw that the sun was beginning to rise. There was no way

that he would be able to sleep now, he was too alert, but the others probably needed to sleep.

"I think its time you all went to bed" he gave Ginny a meaningful look, making it clear that there would be no point arguing with him.

"What about you Harry?" enquired Hermione.

"I'm not tired. I just want to be alone if you don't mind."

Ron nodded at him as he exited the room. Hermione gave Harry a concerned look as she moved backwards and then turned, proceeding

out of the room. Ginny turned to Harry.

"If you need me…you know where I'll be Harry." Ginny looked up at him and gave him a meek smile.

Harry smiled warmly back at her. "I know Gin, thanks, but go and get some sleep, I'll be fine." She reached up and gave him a kiss on

the cheek and walked out of the room.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and sighed loudly. He put his head in his hands and began to think.

………………………………...

Ron's POV.

Ron lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, his hands continuously tapping his bare chest. He kept waiting for sleep to come, but he

knew there was no way that he would be able to sleep now. He heard the floor boards creak outside his door. He listened hard to

the movement going on outside of his room.

The door began to creep open.

_It must be Harry…_

Ron was quite taken back when Hermione put her head around his bedroom door.

"Ron" she whispered as she crept into his room, "are you awake?"

"Yes" he replied quietly, his voice slightly surprised. Ron sat up as she walked into the room.

Hermione crept further into his room, but stopped before she came near his bed.

Ron had the sudden urge to want to cover himself, but Hermione didn't seem to notice that his chest was naked.

"I'm so sorry Ron, I know I shouldn't be here, its just I can't sleep and there are just so many things that are going through my head."

Her head was bowed and she was looking at the floor, she was wringing her hands nervously.

He wasn't used to seeing this side of Hermione, she was usually so calm and collected. She always knew how to get out of any situation.

She was the brightest witch that he knew.

_And the most beautiful._

Ron felt his face go red, but again she was too busy looking at the floor to notice.

"S'ok Hermione, there was no way that I was going to sleep tonight either, well its more like morning now…"

Hermione gave a small laugh and looked up. "Its strange isn't it? And well a little ironic…"

Ron just stared at her. "What's ironic?"

"That when Harry finds his sister, he finds her with no other than Malfoy." She began to take small steps towards his bed.

"Yeah…Of all people, it had to be the ferret didn't it. Do you think she even knows about Dumbledore….?" He trailed off as he saw the

pained look on Hermione's face.

"No I don't think she does. Oh Ron!" she moved forward suddenly "I'm just worried about Harry, I don't want him to push us away…"

Ron reached over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Hermione pulled herself onto the bed. Ron tensed

slightly at her closeness but felt himself relax as she snuggled closer to him as she hugged him back. He began to run his hands up and down her back.

"Harry knows we're here for him and for now that's enough, he'll find us when he needs us." Ron was quite shocked that it appeared he

was saying the right thing for once!

Hermione's response was to snuggle even closer as Ron held her even tighter. "I suppose your right. I've just been worrying so much lately."

she paused. "I wonder what they're going to do to Hogwarts?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know if they will ever be able to re-open it…"

Hermione's head shot up suddenly, her eyes were wide, "Oh Ron! What about the library! All those books, what will happen to them, you

don't suppose they would get rid of them do you?" Ron looked at Hermione'd distraught face and laughed. He rolled his eyes at her comments.

Hermione responded by lightly punching him in the stomach.

"I'm being serious Ronald! Knowledge isn't a crime you know!"

Ron laughed again as he rubbed his stomach. Hermione scowled.

This was the Hermione he was used to!

"Trust you Hermione to worry about books at a time like this." He looked up at her and gave her a smile. He saw her soften slightly as she

smiled back.

"Look Hermione, I don't know what's going to happen next, but whatever happens we've always got each other." Ron gave her another

reassuring smile.

"I suppose we are stuck with each other after all" she sighed.

They both sat in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke. She took a deep breath and began to wring her hands again. She suddenly

began to look quite shy.

"Ron…I was wondering…or just thinking actually…but you don't have to…I just…"

Ron didn't have any idea what she was talking about, "What is it Hermione?"

"Well… could I stay here with you, just this once." She looked down at her hands, refusing to look up at him. Ron was shocked at

her question, but he couldn't think of anything better than having Hermione here with him.

He turned up the cover and motioned for her to get in. She looked up at him and gave him a wide beautiful smile as she made her way

under the covers. Ron automatically reached out to her and put his arm around her, Hermione responded by snuggling closer to him.

"I'm always here for you Hermione" he whispered quietly.

She looked up at him her eyes wide, they just stared at each other, neither of them moving. She reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"Just promise me that you won't get hurt Ron." She looked at him, her eyes pleading.

_Where had all of this come from._

"Just promise me Ron, please."

"I promise Hermione." with that she gave a sleepy smile and snuggled closer into his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Ron watched her as she snuggled closer to him, he had never been like this with Hermione before, but he couldn't help notice how good

it felt her just being here with him. Ron listened to her breathing and he knew she was asleep, he gently pushed the hair away from her face

and leaned down and gently kissed her forehead and then laid his head down as he felt sleep finally claim him.

………………………………...

**Ginny's POV.**

As Ginny walked through the door, she turned back and looked at Harry, he had his head in his hands, he looked so defeated.

_There's no way that I can leave him._

Ginny stepped back into the kitchen and made her way towards Harry, he didn't move. She sat herself beside him and put her arms

around him and pulled him closer to her, he allowed himself to rest his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair.

"Its been a hell of a day hasn't it?" she said quietly.

He snorted, "You can say that again, this has been one of the most intense days of my life…"

Ginny kept stroking his hair, "Just don't shut us out Harry."

"I don't mean to Gin, It's just sometimes…I don't know…Sometimes its just too much…" Harry sat up and looked at her, his green eyes

were filled with sadness.

"I just don't know what's going to happen. All of this with Voldemort and Dumbledore and to add to it I've found out I have a sister. A sister!

Its just so messed up…"

Harry looked down at the floor, his voice quiet. "I don't know what the hell I'm meant to be doing. All this crap in the prophet about me

being "The Chosen one"…I just wish that Sirius and Dumbledore were here…"

_He's lost so much…_

Ginny reached for his face and lifted it to meet hers. "I don't know what's going to happen Harry and there isn't anything that I can say

that will fix all of this…" she stroked his face. "But Harry you have me…and you will always have me…"

Harry looked into her eyes and smiled, he reached up and covered her hand with his own and moved her forward, she moved her face

up to meet his as his lips came down onto hers.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, pulling her onto his lap as the kiss became more intense. Ginny wound her

arms around his neck and moved her hands through his hair. As the kiss deepened Harry pulled away, his eyes looking into hers.

"You need to get some sleep Gin." he said quietly as he brought her hand gently up to his mouth and kissed it. She reached over and

kissed his forehead as she slipped off of his lap.

He kept hold of her hand as he stood up next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Ginny." he whispered against her hair. Ginny pulled away from him and gave him a smile as she touched his face.

"Make sure you get some sleep Harry" she grinned mischievously "you get cranky if you don't get enough sleep!" Harry laughed as

she smiled back at him.

She turned and made her way out of the kitchen, but before she left, she turned to look back at Harry, who was still smiling at her.

_I love that smile._

With one final look she turned around and made her way to her room.

………………………………...

**Draco's POV**

Draco didn't know why he ran after her, he didn't even think about it, his body just moved on instinct. She was fast, he didn't know

how long they ran for, but he was beginning to get tired, so when she finally stopped running, Draco sighed with relief.

As he sat himself beside her, he realised he didn't have a clue what to do next, he wasn't the type of person to comfort others, or even

give out advice, all he knew is that when she ran he ran to. That had to mean something.

She turned to look at him, her face was flushed and her hair was wild, her chest was moving rapidly, she looked confused, angry and

very very beautiful.

He didn't know what to say.

"Just my luck that you would be a Potter."

The words were out before he could stop them, her eyes momentarily widened in shock before she began to laugh. Her body began to

relax as she kept on laughing. Draco just stared at her as she stared back at him. She gradually stopped laughing and just smiled.

"Well at least you didn't come out with some cheesy line, I certainly wasn't expecting you to say that." her eyes were twinkling as she

looked down at him.

She sat down and looked over at him, Draco sat on his knees facing her. "I'm not good with words."

"I've noticed that." she replied "At least your not being your usual arrogant self." She paused, "Why did you come after me?"

Draco didn't know what to say, so he just told the truth.

"Because you ran." He said softly. He looked at her as he said those words, it wasn't much of an answer, but from the way she was

looking at him, it seemed to be enough for her.

Mia looked at the ground, "I suppose its been a bit of a roller coaster for you as well."

Draco gave a short laugh. "Nothing I'm not used to, but I'm not the one who's just been told that I have a brother, who just so

happens to be the "Chosen one" of the wizarding world."

Mia was silent.

Draco leaned a bit closer. "I'd be upset too if I found out he was my brother…"

Mia smiled at his attempt to make her laugh, "Yes I noticed you two aren't the best of friends. But I'm not upset. I just needed to

get out of there I suppose it became too much."

Mia looked up at him and sighed, "I suppose it was just a bit of an overload." She looked into his eyes. "Thank you for coming after me."

she said quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Draco was silent, there was nothing else that he could say. he felt her reach for his hand, his eyes never left hers. Without realising, he

found himself leaning forward as he reached out to pull her closer to him. As their lips met the last thought that passed through his mind was;

_I can't believe I feel this way about a Potter…_

A/N I've done it longer chapter! Finished, but crappy computer crashed again and again I lost half my story, which was not fun!

Thanks to all for my reviews! I promise I won't be so greedy any more:D


	20. An uncertain future

A/N Again I'm very sorry for leaving it a week to update. I probably won't be able to update until next weekend, although I will try my

best! The first part of the story is a little sad! BUT KEEP READING!

On a happier note thanks again to all my reviewers! 100 reviews ! WOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that you recognise.

Chapter 20: An uncertain future.

_Harry clutched his chest in agony, the pain was immense, he tried to breathe , but the effort was killing him. He opened his eyes,_

_as his eyes adjusted to the dark, as he began to focus he saw something in front of him, his eyes fixed on the shape as he began _

_to recognise the shape in front of him as Ron._

_Panic surged through Harry as he tried to shuffle himself forward._

"_Ron… Ron…" Harry gasped as he tried to speak, but no more sound came from him. Harry struggled to move closer to Ron, _

_as he reached him he saw blood. Blood was everywhere._

_Ron's blood._

_Harry's body began to shake as he looked at Ron's lifeless face. His eyes open, staring straight ahead._

_Tears made their way down his face, he had to find the others. Ignoring the pain Harry rose to his feet. Harry swallowed the bile _

_that rose in his throat as he reached for his wand and thought **Lumos!**_

_A bright light shot out of the end of his wand and illuminated the surrounding area. Harry's eyes widened at the sight before him, _

_this time he couldn't hold it back as he doubled over and vomited on the floor._

_He closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them again that he would see his friends alive and well, Harry opened his eyes again _

_slowly and let out a cry of despair._

_Hermione lay next to Ron, her hand clasping Ron's hand, not a breath came from her body, her eyes wide and lifeless. She was dead. _

_Harry reached down and held Hermione's hand and held it to his face as tears made there way down his cheeks. _

_Ginny…_

_Harry slowly stood up and made his way through the mass of bodies that was littered around him. Tears began to blur his vision, _

_as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Harry stopped moving. His breath caught in his throat. A mass of red hair lay before him. Harry's _

_#knees gave way as he fell next to the red head. He cradled her lifeless body in his arms. He stroked the hair off of her beautiful face, _

_her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful. Despair and grief ripped at Harry as he held her body to his chest. He didn't notice the _

_figure that emerged behind him._

"_You really thought you could do it Harry. You really thought you and your pitiful army could go up against Lord Voldemort."_

_Harry froze as he heard the snakelike voice from behind him. _

"_Nothing left now is there Harry? Nothing left but for you to die?" Voldemort slowly moved so that he would be facing Harry._

"_Nothing left but death. Beg for your death Harry and Lord Voldemort shall give you your last wish. Beg before me Harry."_

_Harry continued to cradle Ginny against his chest. Rage began to burn within him. Harry reached for his wand, but before he could _

_get to it Voldemort shouted **"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

_A beam of green light made it's way towards Harry…_

Harry woke with a start, his scar was throbbing. He looked around him, he was still in the Weasley's kitchen. His breathing was heavy as he

looked around him. Panic and fear surged through his body. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, Harry jumped at the touch and whirled around.

"Harry, what's wrong? You were screaming and crying, I couldn't wake you up. What happened?" Ginny stood before him, her face etched

with worry. Harry reached out to her and held her tightly, burying his face in her hair, almost crying with relief that she was ok.

………………………………...

Mia woke with a start, she was sure that she heard screaming. She sat up and looked around her, she was still outside, she looked down to

see that Draco was lying next to her, she reached out and gently brushed the hair on his face. The action caused Draco to stir.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, giving her, what appeared to be, a sleepy smile, he sat up and the smile quickly turned into a

frown.

"What's wrong?" Mia questioned as she brushed grass off of her jeans.

Draco continued to frown as he took in his surroundings. " I slept outside in the dirt. Malfoy's DO NOT sleep outside." He grimaced as he

looked down at his robes and began brushing off some of the grass and dirt.

Mia gave a smile. "Would this be a bad time to tell you that you've got grass in your hair?" she asked sweetly.

Draco scowled at her, clearly unimpressed by her lame attempt at humour. As Draco continued his attempt at tidying himself up, Mia kept

thinking about the dream that she'd had and she was_ sure_ that she heard screaming.

She had to go back to the house, she might get some answers there, although Mia wasn't so sure, if she was ready to go back yet, but she

knew she would have to face Harry sooner oor later.

Mia looked at Draco, who had given up trying to clean himself up and was just staring at her.

"I think we should go back to the house…" Mia began, Draco snorted and looked away.

"If you can call that a house…" He replied arrogantly.

Mia frowned at him. "Something tells me Mr Draco Malfoy that you've been brought up to think that your better than others and probably

given pretty much whatever you wanted."

Draco snorted again. "I'm a pureblood wizard, Mrs Amelia Potter, of course I'm better than other people. But your wrong about me getting

anything I wanted, there was always one thing I wanted that I was never given."

"And what was that?" Mia responded coldly.

He looked directly at her. "My freedom." He looked down at the floor again, his body slumped slightly.

Mia didn't know what to say to him. She always became confused around Draco, he was the only person she had met who could frustrate

her to the point where she wanted to smack the high and mighty attitude out of him, another part of her wanted to reach out to him and hold

him and make him feel better.

_Well that must be the crazy part of me…_

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his arm. "Well Draco, I'm not quite sure whyy you're so obsessed with people's blood,

I think the only people who need to worry about blood are vampires, and well, you've got freedom now and if you promise not to piss me

off so much, I'll try and make sure it stays that way." She gave him a large smile as he gave her a puzzled look.

"You're a strange woman." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Apparently so. Look we've got to go back sometime." She reached her hand out to him.

"I don't have to go anywhere" he replied tartly, but he still reached for her hand and stood up next to her.

She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek as they made their way to the Burrow.

………………………………...

Harry held onto Ginny tightly as he ran his hand up and down her back. He kept thinking about the dream he had, it seemed so real, he

couldn't stop thinking about it. The reality of it began to hit him.

_How can we defeat Voldemort?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, Harry looked up and saw Mia and Draco standing in the doorway. Ginny turned

around and smiled at them. Harry felt Ginny nudge him in the ribs as if to remind him that he needed to speak.

Harry ran a hand through his very dishevelled hair and took a deep breath.

"Er…Why don't you come and sit down." He asked quietly.

He motioned to the chairs in front of him. Mia smiled at him, he returned the smile, grateful that she'd come back.

They sat down as Ginny announced cheerfully, "Well I'm going to make some hot chocolate…" With that she began clattering around the

kitchen as Harry tried to think of what to say.

The quiet was interrupted by a loud scream from Mrs Weasley.

"Oh dear, I think she's just gone into Ron's room…" Ginny said quietly as she looked up to the ceiling.

"RONALD WEASLEY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone in the kitchen began to laugh, but even as he laughed Harry couldn't help think about what was about to come…

A/N This is another in between chapter, thinks move on quite quickly from here (Well I should hope so seeing as its now chap 20!) Please

please review. I appreciate any comments you have. X x x x x x I've started next chapter and its quite a long one as its quite packed so until

next time!

Just wanted to let everyone know that I will update the new chapter within the next hour!


	21. Thrown into Burrow madness

A/N Thanks to all who've reviewed. I've attempted to write a longer chapter. So here goes!

Also if you fancy a good read have a go at Remembering to live by Emerika and please review her story so that she will update again:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. What a surprise!

Chapter 21: Thrown into Burrow madness.

Hermione snuggled closer to the body beside her, grateful that she'd had a good sleep, she felt Ron begin to stir, she looked up and his

eyes began to open. He gave her a sleepy smile and tightened his hold. Hermione smiled back and blushed slightly.

She knew that Ron was only being a good friend, but Hermione had been quite nervous about approaching him last night.

"Morning Hermione" Ron yawned as he snuggled back into his pillow. He closed his eyes again.

Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. "Your not planning on going back to sleep are you Ronald?" She reprimanded playfully.

"No. I'm just resting my eyes."

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Ron. She heard footsteps approaching the door. Hermione didn't have time to move as the door

opened.

In walked Mrs Weasley in her dressing gown.

"Morning Ron…" she stopped mid sentence as she looked up and stared at the scene before her.

Mrs Weasley suddenly let out an ear splitting yell as her face turned a shade that closely resembled beetroot, "RONALD WEASLEY!

EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIATLY!"

Hermione gulped, she really didn't like getting into trouble.

………………………………...

Ron's eyes immediately flew open as he heard his mother begin to yell; he sat up abruptly and grabbed the bed covers to ensure that he

was covered.

"Er mum, this isn't what it looks like…"

"WELL RONALD WHAT EXACTLY IS IT MEANT TO LOOK LIKE!" she roared.

"Well it was…..like this…iiit well…"

"RONALD WEASLEY STOP GIBBERING LIKE AN IDIOT AND GET ON WITH IT!"

Mrs Weasley's arms were now flailing around all over the place. Ron swallowed; he was struggling to get any words out.

Ron stuttered nervously, he looked to Hermione for reassurance.

Hermione sighed. "It's my fault Mrs Weasley…" Mrs Weasley's face began to go back to its normal colour. "I was really upset and

well I came to speak to Ron and he was helping me so we…"

Mrs Weasley, who was beginning to calm down slightly, interrupted her,

"Well yes dear, there's no need to go into details." she said hastily, taking a deep breath. "I'm glad that you two finally got together, it's

been a long time coming, but please remember that I'm NOT expecting to be a grandmother just yet."

With that she hastily left the room leaving a very bemused and red faced Ron and Hermione who just sat in silence, not knowing what to

say next.

………………………………...

"Well that was one way to be woken up in the morning!" Ginny said with a grin.

Harry looked over her and smiled weakly, he was too busy thinking about what he was going to say to Amelia, or Mia. There was so much

that he wanted to ask her, she probably had some questions too. Harry glanced at Malfoy, he hated the idea of him being here, and he was

also wondering what to tell her about Dumbledore…well time would tell… wouldn't it?

Mrs Weasley came bustling into the kitchen, muttering under her breath, " Children these days, no control." she sighed loudly, "Nothing

done, so much to do." she stopped and put her hands to her face and squeaked, "What will the Delacours think?" She glanced around the

room and smiled warmly at everyone, including Malfoy.

"Amelia dear, so glad you came back. Well I assume that you and Harry need to talk, so Ginny I need you to go and get your bridesmaids

dress on" Ginny groaned loudly "Now! No fuss! we need to finish those alterations the Delacours will be here in a matter of days!" Ginny shot

Harry a pleading look as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Mister Malfoy." Malfoy looked up, clearly shocked that he was being addressed by Mrs Weasley. "I've put a bed up for you,

you will be staying with Ron and Harry, I assume that you will be able civil to each other." Malfoy, to Harry's delight, was clearly too

shocked to say anything. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded strangely like, "Thank you"

"Any way Mister Malfoy. You will also need a suit for the wedding. I shall get Fred and George to fit you. Time to get going, so much to

do."

She motioned for Malfoy to go with her, and Malfoy looked as if he was about to be physically sick. Harry gave a wide smile; he could

just imagine the hell that Fred and George will put him through.

Mia smiled reassuringly at Malfoy as he left the room with Mrs Weasley. Harry turned to Mia. It was time that they talked.

………………………………...

"This is a bit weird, isn't it?" Mia said quietly, she was tapping the table with the tips of her fingers, unsure of what to do with herself.

Harry ran a hand through his messy raven hair, he seemed to do that a lot, "Well…I have no idea what I should say. I suppose starting

from the beginning would be a good idea." He leaned forward on the table, his hands clasped together.

"When did you find out about me?" she asked quietly.

"Last night. When they told me that you existed, I just couldn't forget about it. All they told me was that Dumbledore took you away,

to protect you. I just got so angry. All this time…" He shook his head and looked down at the table.

"He didn't tell me anything either. All the times we trained, he never told me anything about my real parents."

"You knew that they weren't your real parents?"

"Well both my parents were natural blondes so…" she gestured to her own long raven hair and smiled, Harry gave her a warm smile back.

"It seems that we both inherited that from our dad, although, we have our mother's eyes, at least that's what I'm being constantly told anyway!

Did you have any other contact with any other wizards or witches?"

"My adoptive parents were magical, but I only really associated with muggles, I went to muggle schools, had muggle friends. Dumbledore

taught me most of the magic that I know. When my parents died, Dumbledore arranged it so that I could still live at home, he visited more

often, but I took care of myself."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I'm sorry about your parents…"

Mia smiled at him. "It was over a year ago now. I just miss them sometimes…"

Mia wasn't usually the type to be as open as this, but she felt quite relaxed with Harry, it was strange how she was beginning to notice

some similarities between them, apart from the obvious hair and the eyes, his smile was similar to hers, and the way he slouched in his chair.

Mia felt a sudden pang of sadness as it dawned on her that they had lost so many years. She looked down at the at the table.

"I know. I feel it too…" Harry said sadly.

Mia looked at Harry, she was sure that she hadn't said anything, "You feel…?

"The loss, that they took away all those years from us, all because of Voldemort." he spat out bitterly, "Everything is always because of Voldemort." He trailed off sadly.

"Is that why they took me away?" Mia asked quietly

Harry nodded. "They told me that if Voldemort had found you, it would have been disastrous, they sent you away to protect you."

Mia shook her head. "I suppose that explains all the training I've had. Dumbledore told me about Voldemort and his Death Eaters…

but…" Mia took a deep breath, there was something that she needed to know and she couldn't put it off any longer. Harry looked at

her expectantly.

"Harry… I had this dream a few nights ago, about Dumbledore, I dreamt that he…"

Harry swallowed, his eyes sad, "You dreamt that he died." Mia nodded

In that moment she knew, although a part of her had known it all along, he was gone and he wasn't coming back. He had been murdered

and she would never see him again. Rage tore through Mia as she violently pushed the chair back and stood up. She began to pace the

small kitchen.

"I'm so sick off all of this! Why didn't ANYONE tell us? Now Dumbledore's gone. AND I SAW IT! I SAW THE LAST MOMENTS

OF HIS LIFE?"

Harry looked taken back, he tried to speak several times until he finally swallowed and came out with, "You saw all of what happened

to Dumbledore … and you still protected Malfoy?"

Mia stopped pacing and turned to face Harry, her green eyes blazing.

"What do you mean…I didn't see Draco there I only saw Dumbledore…what do you mean?" The words rushed out of Mia before she

could stop them.

Harry sat there unsure of what to say next.

"TELL ME HARRY!" She yelled. She felt a tight knot form in her chest; she was finding it hard to breathe. The idea that Draco

could have been responsible, made her feel physically sick. Tears began to stream down her face. "Did Draco kill Dumbledore?" she

asked, her voice barely as loud as a whisper.

Harry stood up and walked over to her, "No, he didn't kill Dumbledore." Mia let out a sigh of relief. Harry hesitated for a moment, as

if he was unsure whether to continue or not, "He didn't kill Dumbledore Mia, but there are still some things that you should know…"

Harry proceeded to tell her of the events that occurred in the tower, how Draco had attempted to kill Dumbledore, how he couldn't go

through with it. He explained that Draco was trying to protect himself and his parents, and how someone called Snape finished the job for

him. Harry grimaced, "Infact Snape is the reason that our parents are dead."

Mia's fists were clenched, her body was shaking with anger and frustration. "He didn't tell me. I asked him where he was and he knew all

along and he didn't tell me!" Mia's body began to shake, she didn't realise what was happening to her, until she felt wetness pour down her

cheeks, the stress of the last few days had taken its toll on her, she had been stretched to her limits as she sat back down and put her head

in her hands and cried.

………………………………...

Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't react well to sobbing girls, and he certainly hadn't dealt with Cho Chang very well. He suddenly felt

very awkward and had the sudden urge to back away and out of the door.

Harry slowly knelt down beside Mia and awkwardly patted her on the back.

_She must be absolutely exhausted._

Harry continued to pat her on the back, he had no idea what to do next, when all of a sudden Mia moved so that she was closer to him and

wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Harry held her tight as she cried on his shoulder.

He hadn't been there for her before, but he was going to make sure that he would be there for her now.

Mia sat up. "Urgh I'm sorry" she said huskily as she wiped her eyes. "I don't usually cry"

"S'ok" he said quietly. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It's all been such an overload. I know we don't know each

other very well, but I would like to get to know you better and I know we can't make up for all those lost years, but we've got to move

forward now."

Mia nodded. "I just can't believe he's gone…" she added quietly.

"I believe that those who love us, never truly leave us." Harry said quietly

"What a cheesy line." Mia gave a smile, Harry smiled back, "But it sounded like something Dumbledore would have said."

Harry nodded. There wasn't much left to say. There was just one thing that he wanted to know.

"What is going on between you and Malfoy?"

Mia looked up, stunned by the question.

"I wish I knew…"

Harry put a reassuring hand on Mia's shoulder, just at that moment the kitchen door burst open.

"Ah Bill! Zee es perfect! Eemagine ze photos!"

Harry and Mia both looked around and were met with Bill, Fleur and Charlie Weasley.

"Er Fleur, we should probably introduce ourselves first." said Bill as he gave an apologetic smile to Harry.

Charlie walked further into the room, his sleeves on his shirt rolled up, revealing fresh burns that he'd received from his line of work.

"Hi Harry, when did you get here?" He reached out and shook Harry's hand. "Sorry to barge in but mum won't stop nagging." he looked

over at Mia, his eyes lit up slightly as he gave her a friendly smile. "You must be Mia, I'm Charlie Weasley, Mum told me that you would be here."

Mia gave him a warm smile back as she shook his hand gently. "Nice to meet you."

Harry smiled at Charlie in greeting as he spoke to Mia, "Charlie works with Dragons in Romania."

Mia turned back to face Charlie, her eyes full of respect, "That must be dangerous work! I've never even seen a dragon, although I was

told that they are quite hard to manage."

Charlie laughed, "Well they're certainly not easy…but there's never a dull day!"

Mia smiled warmly at him, which Charlie returned.

Fleur seemed completely unfazed.

"She seemply must be one of ze bridesmaids Bill, she ez lovely…" Fleur declared loudly as she turned back to look at Bill. Mia looked

quite confused.

Bill grabbed Fleur's hand and pulled her further into the kitchen.

"Again sorry to barge in, Hi Harry" Bill smiled at Harry and stretched his hand out to Mia "Hi, I'm Bill Weasley and this is my fiancée Fleur

Delacour. Mum has told us all about what has been going on and Fleur's been dying to meet you."

Mia smiled at both of them, with a slightly confused expression on her face.

Fleur clasped her hands together. "You seemply must be one of ze bridesmaids! I weel not take no for en answer!"

"Er…" began Mia, as she looked pleadingly at Harry. Harry found this strangely amusing as he felt himself develop a further fondness for the

Weasleys as they warmly accepted and welcomed Mia.

Charlie appeared to be suppressing a grin, as he appeared to also found the situation highly amusing. Bill was also looking at his fiancée

with an amused look on his face.

At that moment Ginny walked in with a stormy look on her face, clearly she didn't enjoy her dress fitting. She boldly walked into the kitchen

and sat herself on Harry's lap ignoring the looks she received from her brothers.

"Ah Geenny! You must tell Mia she 'as to be one ov ze bridesmaids!"

Ginny shot up and grabbed Mia. "Yep, you have to be a bridesmaid" she added quietly, "At least we can help each other through this fiasco."

Mia laughed quietly.

"Perfect!" Fleur exclaimed, "We must prepare at once!" Fleur pulled the girls out of the kitchen; Mia turned back and gave a confused and

pleading look at Harry.

Charlie continued to stare at the door that the girls left through, he then looked back at Harry as he relaxed against the kitchen counter,

"How are you holding up Harry? I hope we weren't interrupting?"

"Don't worry about it." Harry replied.

"We couldn't believe it when mum told us…" Bill began, "Well at least she will get to know everyone now that Fleur has bullied her to

take part in the wedding! Poor thing won't know what's hit her!"

All the boys burst into laughter.

………………………………...

Voldemort hated failure. It was something he didn't take lightly, as Bellatrix told him about this girl that had escaped his death eaters; he

vowed that he would find her and make her pay heavily for getting in his way…

A/N Sorry about the wait. This chapter took ages to write, I've just had my injections so I've been writing with one hand. I promise I will try to be faster with updates! My longest chapter! Wahoo!


	22. Chills

A/N: WOW! 128 REVIEWS! (Does silly dance of joy around the ever-crashing lap top!)

Ok silly moment over, thanks to all who reviewed, I will be sticking with this story until the end (which I have already planned out!) I would like

to especially thank Emerika who has supported me throughout this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, its all the property of JK Rowling.

Chapter 22: Chills.

Mia had escaped. Well to the bedroom at least. Mrs Weasley decided that it was time that Mia got some sleep, and had promptly instructed

Ginny to take her to her room. Mia had the feeling that Ginny had wanted to talk, but she had clearly thought better of it and said a friendly

goodnight and left Mia to her thoughts.

Mia had a shower and cleaned herself up, she laid back on the bed and tried to take in the events that had occurred within the last few days.

Part of her still hadn't accepted it all yet, finding out you have a twin brother and that your mentor had died was too much to handle, Mia felt a

wave of sadness go through her as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes…She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had gone, or that he

had kept such a big secret from her. Part of her wanted to be angry at him, but she was just too exhausted and there wouldn't be much point

dwelling on it any more.

And then there was Draco Malfoy, who had unexpectedly burst into her life and literally turned it upside down, she had listened to all that

Harry had told her, she knew that she should probably hate him, or at least be angry with him, but she just didn't have the energy for it. She

hadn't even seen him since he left the burrow earlier in the day, she knew he came back at some point, Ginny told her that he was with Mr

Weasley and Harry, she wasn't really ready to face him just yet.

_Why didn't he tell me…?_

Mia let out a big yawn as her eyes got heavier and heavier, she was too tired to think anymore as sleep finally claimed her.

………………………………...

Draco Malfoy had officially had enough, he had officially had the afternoon from hell and now he was stuck in the kitchen listening to Mr

Weasley go on and on and _**on** _about how he expected him to behave in his house.

_They seem to keep using the word house…not quite what I'd call it._

"Now Malfoy, your aware that the Ministry is after you and Snape, but you will currently be under the protection of the Order. You will not leave unless accompanied as we do not want to alert the ministry or Death Eaters of your presence. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded in response.

Mr Weasley shifted slightly and coughed loudly before continuing, he glanced sideways at Potter, "And with regard to Mia…"

_Oh for heavens sake, they're going to either warn me off her or start talking about the birds and the bees._

Potter suddenly interrupted by coughing loudly. "I've already talked to him about Mia, Mr Weasley. But there is something I do need to

speak to Malfoy about."

Mr Weasley nodded at Harry as he eyed Draco coolly, he then strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Draco stared at Potter expectantly. Potter glared back at him coldly.

"Just thought you should know Malfoy, that she knows what happened with Dumbledore…"

Draco's eyes widened at Harry's revelation, his chest felt heavy and began to hurt. "Bet you couldn't wait to tell her could you Potter?"

Draco snarled.

"Not that it's any of your concern Malfoy, but it wasn't intentional."

Draco just glared at him, he began to clench his fists in frustration. Harry leant against the kitchen counter and crossed his legs in front of him,

he moved his glasses back up his nose and let out a loud sigh.

"I must be mad for saying this, but I think you should talk to her."

Draco was sure that he had just mis-heard as there was no way that Harry Potter, Wonderboy, his enemy for six years, had just told him to go

and speak to his sister.

Draco was silent as Potter took another deep breath and bit out, "Look Malfoy, you seem to be the only one who she felt comfortable with and,

for some reason, trusted. But you've abused that trust by not telling her."

Draco looked away as he took in what Potter was telling him.

Usually he wouldn't have been too bothered about upsetting some girl, but even as he thought it another part of him thought,

_But she's not just some girl…_

Hell. This was getting far too complicated for him, he knew he had to talk to her, but he had no idea what he was going to say to her, he had a

feeling that sorry wouldn't quite cut it this time.

Draco nodded at Potter and set off to find Mia, he didn't know what the hell was happening to him, but he sure as hell didn't like it.

………………………………...

Ginny walked into the kitchen and walked over to Harry.

"That was a very noble thing you did Mr Potter." she wound her arms around his waist. "I'm proud of you."

Harry snorted as he looked down at the red head in his arms and held her tighter.

"Well I'm not happy that the Ferret is going anywhere near my sister, but it seems that I don't have much choice."

"It'll work out Harry."

"I hope so…" he replied as he rested his head on hers and held her tighter.

………………………………...

"_You're not a killer Draco…"_

Mia's head shot up, she rubbed her eyes and sighed loudly, she was sure that she had been dreaming about Dumbledore, and she was sure

that Draco was there.

Mia heard movement outside the bedroom door. The door flew open and Draco strolled into the room and walked straight over to her bed.

Mia quickly moved out of the bed and stood opposite him.

They stood there silently just staring at each other.

As he stood there looking at her, Mia felt anger well up inside her. He took a deep breath.

"I know that Potter told you…" he began

"Yes." she snapped back. "**_Harry_** told me all about your role in Dumbledore's death…"

His eyes bore into hers as he was silent for a moment, he took a deep breath before he spoke next, "You have to understand, I had no choice…"

"Voldemort would have killed you and your family, yes I understand that." she said sharply as she folded her arms across her chest.

Draco looked shocked, he obviously didn't expect her to know so much.

"So he told you it all then?"

"Yes" she replied coldly. "BUT WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY YOU COULDN'T TELL ME! YOU KNEW I WAS LOOKING FOR HIM!"

Draco recoiled, he looked stung, but it only made Mia more mad.

"YOU KNEW WHAT HE WAS TO ME AND YOU DIDN'T CARE. YOU'VE PROBABLY NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE!"

He just stood there, the shock evident on his face.

"YOU'RE A COWARD MALFOY! NOTHING BUT A SPINELESS COWARD!"

His breathing became heavy as Mia saw him clench his fists, his eyes looked stormy and wild.

"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT…" but she never got to finish. Draco whipped

around and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Mia was still for a moment as she began to calm down.

Mia slumped back on the bed as she took in what she had just said, she hadn't meant to handle it that way, she was immediately regretting

what she had said to him.

The door creaked open as Hermione crept in, "Mia are you ok?" she asked quietly, Mia held her head in her hands and didn't respond.

Hermione came over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, Mia felt the sting of tears at the corner of her eyes. "Is everything alright?

We heard shouting and Malfoy has just stormed out, we were just wondering if…"

Mia's head shot up, "He's gone?"

Hermione looked worried, "Well he's left the burrow, I don't think he apparated but…" she didn't finish her sentence as Mia had already

run out of the door.

Mia ran past the Weasleys and Harry, but none of them moved to stop her, she flung the door open and ran outside, she didn't care that

she was only wearing her night dress.

It was beginning to rain and there was a chill in the air, but Mia didn't care, she had to find him.

She just kept running as fast as she could, she began to panic, when suddenly she saw him, he was crouched down on the grass a short way

in front of her.

She approached him carefully, not wanting him to go anywhere. She had no idea what he was going to say, she knew she was out of line

and that she went too far.

Draco turned around and looked at her, his face showed such sadness that it made Mia's insides ache. He looked back down to the ground.

She knelt down beside him.

"Well I guess the tables have turned." she whispered quietly.

He was silent.

"Now its me, coming after you."

He didn't say a word.

She reached out her hand and held his. He didn't move. His hair was damp from the rain and was beginning to cling to his face, she gently

brushed the hair away with her other hand. He still didn't move.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

His head whipped round to look at her, his eyes were full of what could only be described as desperation and longing.

The next moment Mia realised she was being pushed back onto the grass as his lips crashed hungrily onto hers. He kissed her with all of the

emotions that he was feeling, Mia found herself responding passionately as she wound her arms around him. They kissed each other hungrily

as they clung desperately to one another.

He pulled away from her slightly as he rested his weight on his arms, his hands either side of her head, his body pressed on top of hers.

His breathing was ragged.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me" he whispered huskily. "I don't deserve it."

Mia looked back at him. She ran her hand along his face, "Isn't that for me to decide?" she whispered quietly as she pulled him back down to her.

He kissed her again more gently this time, as his hands began to gently move up and down her body.

Neither of them noticed the sudden drop in temperature, or the dark figures that were slowly approaching them.

A/N Apologies. The site only loaded half my chapter x x xPlease review! I really would love to know what you guys think about this chapter.

Thank you so much to all who have reviewed so far!


	23. Dark souls

A/N I AM SO SORRY! I've been on holiday (I went to Egypt) and got back the early hours of this morning.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 23: Dark souls.**

Voldemort didn't feel. He was above such things. Power was all that mattered and he was the power. He felt it coursing through his veins,

he felt it with every breath, with every touch, with every movement. A grimace made his snake like features appear more deadly.

Yes, he was the power.

He was The Dark Lord and he would crush whoever got in his way.

Voldemort smiled to himself. Yes he would crush his enemies, he would take every thing from them, their love, their life, their happiness…

he would take everything…beginning with their souls….

………………………………...

Hermione stared at the door that Mia had just raced through, unsure of what had just happened. A handsome red head poked his head around the door,

"What was all that about?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know Ron." He sighed loudly.

"Things are getting a bit weird aren't they?" he moved a bit further in the room, his eyes focused on the floor as he put his hands in his pockets.

Hermione stood up slowly and made her way towards Ron and smiled. "When are things not weird with us Ron!" Ron laughed gently in response

and Hermione continued to smile at him in return. Ron reached out and brushed a few stray curls out of her eyes. Hermione's breath unexpectedly

caught in her throat. She cursed herself for behaving like an idiot in front of him.

Ron took a deep breath as his eyes met hers, "Hermione I…"

Ron stopped abruptly and whirled around, Hermione realised her hands were cold. As she looked around she realised the temperature was dropping

quite dramatically. Her breath came out as a white cloud as her body began to shiver.

"Ron…"

"Hermione, look…"

Ron slowly walked towards the window and Hermione followed and gasped. The rain water on the window sill was rapidly turning to ice before their

eyes. The ice began to spread all across the window and began making its way into the room

Hermione and Ron took a step back, their eyes wide and fearful.

The sky began to darken rapidly as dark clouds blocked out any light. Hermione shivered as Ron put a reassuring arm around her. Hermione and Ron

glanced at each other.

"We need to get Harry."

………………………………...

Mia's eyes flew open, she was still clinging as tightly to Draco as he was holding her. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. She sat

up suddenly knocking him off balance as he sat up beside her, she felt cold and she felt what could only be described as **_fear._**

"What's wrong…?" Draco looked around him, the sky darkened above them.

"Something's coming…" She broke off as her breathing deepened, her body felt like it was turning to ice.

She stood up and looked around, the air had begun to mist around them, Draco stood beside her.

"Mia we have to go…" He grabbed her shaking hand, "We have to go now…"

But Mia felt herself trying to move her body, but she couldn't…her muscles weren't responding. Her body began to shiver, she felt Draco beside her

as he held his wand out.

_What the hell is happening to me…?_

Mia closed her eyes trying to regain her thoughts. Draco tried to move her again.

"Mia what the hell is wrong with you! WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Draco's voice was braking as he too had begun to shiver.

"MIA WE NEED TO…" Draco never got to finish his sentence, her eyes flew open and the sight before her made her gasp, there were creatures,

hundreds of creatures in dark tattered cloaks flying a round them, Mia felt herself panic, she couldn't move, she couldn't move anything…

The creatures swirled around them, their robes billowing around their scaly forms as they made their way towards them, Mia tried to move herself in

front of Draco, but he moved in front of her as the creatures descended upon them.

_I've got to protect him…_

The air smelt of death and rotting flesh as the creature sucked the air from around them.

It felt like her life was being sucked out of her, rendering her incapacitated, she tried to pull away, but she felt darkness surrounding her, pulling her down.

"Expecto…Patr…." Draco gasped as he fell forward onto his knees. More of the dark scaly creatures came sucking the air around them, they kept

coming, sucking the life from them.

_You…You have…to …fight…_

Mia felt herself being pulled down into the darkness, she felt it surround her, they continued to suck the air from them until she knew she would never

be happy again, there was nothing left for her, no happiness, no joy, her last thought was for Draco, but she couldn't see him, she couldn't see anything.

She had failed him, she had failed them all. She felt her body drop to the ground.

A blinding white light exploded behind her eyes. But it was too late, she had nothing left. She was already gone.

A/N Short chap as just got back from hols. I am off again until wed so will update a nice long chapter for you as I have some time off. Reviews

appreciated.

By the way please read **Remembering to live by Emerika.** She has been such a support and her fic is really worth a read and please leave her a

nice review so she will update it quickly.

Thanks:D


	24. Fear Itself

A/N The last chapter was really short so here is a peace offering. Again I would really like to thank all of those who keep reviewing

and following my story, It really does mean a lot!

**Chapter 24: Fear itself.**

Harry paced the Weasley's living room, continually glancing at the door, he paid no attention to the chill that he felt. A loud noisebehind him made Harry turn around as he saw Hermione and Ron race down the stairs towards Harry.Harry stopped pacing and stared at them, "What's wrong?" He asked in a calm monotone voice. Hermione's appeared to be breathingquite rapidly as she approached Harry, she looked past him, to the window.

"Harry look!" Harry whirled around, sensing the alarm in her voice, at first he couldn't understand what she meant, but as he slowly stepped towards the widowsill he saw that the window panes were covered with ice, and it was spreading to the walls, he looked up through the windowand saw that dark clouds dominated the sky. The air was distinctly colder than what it had been before. Dread filled Harry's heart as bile caughtat the back of his throat. He knew what this could mean…

"Dementors…" he whispered quietly. He heard Ginny's gasp behind him as she ran out of the room.

"Yes Harry…" Began Hermione, "But for the temperature to drop like this Harry, we have no idea how many we could be dealing with." Shetook a deep breath, "There could be too many…"

Harry whipped around, "Mia's still out there…we need to move." He looked at both of his best friends, "Just remember what you learnt in the DA." Hermione and Ron nodded while getting their wands out as they raced towards the door.

"WAIT!" Harry glanced behind him and saw a very dishevelled Mrs Weasley running into the kitchen. Harry carried on moving towards the door,he didn't look back as he spoke.

"We can't wait Mrs Weasley, we have to bring her back."

The trio made their way out of their door, uncertain if they were ready to face what lay before them.

………………………………...

Mrs Weasley watched as the young adults, who she loved dearly, exit out of the house, she sighed loudly, she knew that they would go after Mia whatever she said, but she would be damned if she would let them go without help. She raced to the fire place and grabbed a handful of green powder.

………………………………...

Ron Weasley was searching for a happy memory, but as their path darkened around them panic began to rise with him, and he was struggling to find anything happy to think about. He tried to think of Quidditch but verses of "Weasley is our king" kept flashing in his head. He shook his head and closed his eyes trying to think of something else, but flashes of curly hair and a defiant smile kept flashing in his mind. The harder he thought about it, he realised there was only one thing he could think about. Nothing else could compare to this one happy thought that flashed through his head. There was only one person who could make him happy, no matter how much she irritated him.

As he looked towards his curly haired best friend, he didn't realise how happy she made him until that moment. He wondered if she knew?

A crazy thought made its way into his head. He wondered if he made her happy. At that moment she turned and smiled reassuringly at him. Just that smile alone made him feel as if he could take on hundreds of Dementors single handed. He gripped his wand firmly.

As he looked ahead of him, he gulped, as it turned out, he might have to do that after all…

There was no way that he was going to give up, not in this life. Wand raised he bellowed,

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

………………………………...

Hundreds of them…there were hundreds of them…

_Oh Gods!_

As they stood on the hill top just a slight distance away from the burrow and looked down to the field below them they saw that it was filled with Dementors. They were swirling in the sky above them, as they swirled around, they were getting closer to the ground, where Hermione saw Draco and Mia standing beneath them.

Hermione shivered, her mind kept flashing with images, she saw Ron in pain, his leg bleeding…she saw Ron thrashing around with the tentacles from the brains hanging onto him… she felt that fateful curse in the department of mysteries hit her again…Harry falling from his broom…Dumbledore's death…

Hermione whimpered as she put her hands over her ears.

Her eyes opened as clarity washed over her, she would not allow herself to be taken over by this. She focused on her happy memory with all her might, she stood proud and yelled,

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

………………………………

Harry heard his mother screaming in his head, heard his father telling them to run, in his mind he saw the moment when Dumbledore's life left his body…holding Cedric Diggory's lifeless form in his arms…he saw Voldemort rising again…a petrified Hermione.

He was not going to let them take over, he remembered the happy times at the burrow and he wanted with all his heart to have them again…with his family.

Harry stood tall and stared at the dark forms in front of them and as his two best friends raised their wands he screamed.

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

Light burst from all around them and headed towards the Dementors pushing them back, power surged through Harry as he felt the Patronus fighting the evil.

Suddenly, just as they thought that they were winning, the Dementors grouped together and appeared for a moment to just stare at the golden trio. Harry gasped as the Dementors rushed the light as a group, pushing it back.

_Impossible…_

Harry heard the screams again in his head…he scrunched his eyes as he fought against them, putting all of his power into fighting back. He felt himself growing weaker, he risked a glance at Hermione and Ron and saw the clear strain on their faces.

_There were just too many of them…_

Harry looked down at the field before him, he saw that the other Dementors were circling Mia and Draco…

_No…I can't give up._

Sweat began to drip down the side of his face as he gripped his wand even harder, he saw Mia fall to the floor…

"NOOOOOO!" Harry roared.

The Dementors kept attacking, they were attacking as one, the light was getting smaller and smaller…he couldn't hold on…the light was about to go out…

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

White light exploded all around them, the Dementors were thrown back by the blinding light that surrounded them, hope filled Harry as he re-casted his Patronus, the Dementorsscattered as the light defeated them and forced them away. When all of the Dementors had fled, the light receeded.

Harry gaped for breath as he lowered his wand and turned around and was faced with the rest of the Weasley clan, along with Remus Lupin,

Nyphadora Tonks, Mad eye-Moody and Kingsly Shacklebolt, all of them had triumphant smiles on their faces. Harry returned the smile, until the panic returned to him.

_Mia…_

Harry turned and ran down the hill, he heard everybody following behind him, his mind screaming in panic as he landed next to Mia and reached for her, holding her in his arms, her body motionless and cold.

"Mia, please wake up…please wake up" he pleaded. Tears fell down Harry's cheeks as Mia failed to respond, he was vaguely aware that Mr Weasley and Bill were attending to Malfoy.

Harry cradled Mia to his chest rocking her gently, willing her to respond praying that she would live, but as he held her dread filled his heart as he felt he was losing his family all over again…

A/N Please review! I only got four for the last chapter (but I will let you off as it was so short!) I really love to hear what you think!


	25. Finding a reason to live

A/N: Wow! I have reached 159 reviews, so I have treated myself to a large piece of chocolate fudge cake. A huge thank you to all my readers. Reviews keep me going!

Disclaimer: I was born, I grew up and I didn't write Harry Potter.

Chapter 25: Finding a reason to live.

Harry clung to Mia, tears falling down his face, he closed his eyes and refused to believe that she had left him, when he had only just found her. He knew that this was all his fault,. They warned him that he would put her in danger and he had ignored them. If he had only listened and left her alone, none of this would have happened. All because Voldemort was after him, it put others around him in danger.

Harry tightened his grip around Mia as he thought of Voldemort and what he kept taking from him. The pain of loss ripped through him. It had to end.

Harry's face hardened as he thought of what lay before him and the rage that he felt building in his gut. Harry scooped her up in his arms and turned towards the burrow. Everyone took a step back as they saw Harry turn around with Mia in his arms, her face ashen and her long ebony hair whipping around the both of them fiercely. The wind was now howling around them but no-one spoke a word. Harry started towards the burrow, his face hard and his eyes empty, he sensed the others following him, but it couldn't compete with the blood pounding in his head or the rage that filled him. As he approached the burrow he saw Professor McGonagall emerge and made their way towards him.

She looked down gravely at Mia and put a steady hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Bring her in Potter." She took one look at his stony gaze and shook her head ,"Don't give up hope."

Harry's face remained expressionless as he took her into the Burrow and into Mr and Mrs Weasley's bedroom. Harry set her down and took a step back, his hands shaking. Mia's body remained completely still, he couldn't tell if she was breathing. He felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes as his glasses began to steam up. He took them off and rubbed them on his jumper, keeping his head down not allowing anyone to see the tears making tracks down his face.

Harry felt himself being roughly pushed aside as Madame Pomfrey made her way into the room and hurried to Mia's side. She placed her hand on Mia's forehead and took a deep breath. She turned her head sharply, "Everybody out!" she said sternly.

Only Professor McGonagall remained as Harry reluctantly made his way outside the room and waited with Ron and Hermione.

Hermione immediately reached for him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't give up Harry, there's still hope." Harry stood motionless as Hermione gripped him tighter.

"Madame Pomfrey will sort her out mate. There's no-one she can't fix, look at the amount of times she had to patch us up, no matter how close to death we got. I'm sure she will…" Ron didn't get to finish as Hermione removed her arms from Harry and gave Ron a hard punch on the arm. Ron yelped and jumped back in surprise.

"Your not being very sensitive Ronald." Hermione hissed.

Ron muttered a "Sorry" under his breath as he rubbed his arm and glancing anxiously at Hermione.

Hermione looked back to Harry and looked at him in the eyes. Her gaze cool and unwavering. She shook her head.

"Stop it Harry." she said.

Harry blinked in response, confused by what she said.

"Stop it." she repeated quietly.

"What Hermione?" Harry responded, his voice husky.

"Shutting us out, your doing it right now. I know exactly what your thinking Harry James Potter (she prodded him in the chest) and I'm telling you now. It's not your fault. Voldemort is after everybody, he will destroy anything and everything that is in it's way. You couldn't have seen this coming Harry." She took a deep breath as she begun to wring her hands. "Nobody has ever seen so many Dementors before! You couldn't have known! If you want to blame anyone… blame me." Hermione lowered her head, Harry saw her drop her hands to her sides and clench her fists.

"How could this be your fault Hermione?" He asked.

"The protection spells." she sniffed. "I was meant to put extra protection around the burrow, I had been researching protection spells that only let certain people into an enclosed space, it's extremely advanced but… well…with everything that's happened… I should have worked harder and stayed focused then maybe…" Hermione sniffed loudly again.

Harry felt the anger and rage, at himself, within him subside as he reached out and pulled Hermione to him.

"It's not your fault Hermione. So you need to stop thinking that way."

Hermione gave him a watery smile. He felt Ron's hand on his shoulder. He gave his friends a small smile. He would always be grateful for his friends, but no matter what they told him, he was responsible for what happened and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

Harry head the door being pushed open and looked up to see Bill and Mr Weasley carrying Malfoy. If possible he looked even paler than usual, his body remained motionless as they moved him upstairs towards one of the bedrooms.

Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Tonks came into the living room, their faces grave and ashen, Charlie Weasley followed close behind. Charlie came up to him and patted him on the shoulder as he looked anxiously towards the door of his parents bedroom, "Anything yet Harry?" Harry shook his head.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey emerged from the bedroom followed by Professor McGonagall. Harry rushed over to her.

"What's going on?" he pleaded. Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath as she gave Professor McGonagall.

"Her soul is still with her Mr Potter, but nobody has ever been in the presence of so many Dementors before. Mia has been heavily affected by them. They may not have taken her soul, but it seems that they have sucked her will to live. There are different spells that I'm trying, to see if I can get a response from her, but we've never experienced a Dementor attack like this before. All we can do now is wait and hope."

Harry lowered his head and opened his mouth to respond, however Charlie Weasley beat him to it, "Surely isn't there a way to enervate her? There must be a counter spell that reverses the effects of a dementor…"

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Unfortunately Mr Weasley it will take more than chocolate to bring her out of this state" she took a deep breath, "Something much stronger than chocolate…"

The room was silent, no-one knew what to say. Harry saw Mrs Weasley bustle about, Harry was sure that she wanted to speak to him, but thought better of it. Ginny came and stood by him, not saying anything, but it was enough to know she was there.

Madame Pomfrey told them to hope, but Harry couldn't help feeling that there wasn't any hope left…

………………………………...

Hermione stared at the room around her, it was so quiet. She thought about what Madame Pompfrey said…there must be a way to bring Mia out of this.

Hermione felt strong arms encircle her and looked up to see Ron looking down at her, Hermione smiled, touched by the gesture, she relaxed against his body and continued to think.

_If it was me…what would wake me up…Make me happy again?_

"OH!" she exclaimed as an idea hit her.

Hermione looked up again at Ron and smiled, he raised an eyebrow and gave her a curious look. Hermione smiled even more broadly and turned to look at everyone.

"I have an idea!" she announced. Before anyone could respond, she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and turned and raced out of the room leaving everyone staring at the door aimlessly, in her wake.

Harry looked over to a red faced Ron, as Ron stared back, neither of them knew what she was up to, but both of them were going to find out as they simultaneously made their way to the door and followed after her…

A/N I have been terrible at updating, but summer hols have finished and it's now chaos again. I will try to get the chaps out quicker, but I like to her your comments and any ideas for improvement, please let me know!


	26. Unwelcome visions

A/N Hi all! Thanks so much for the reviews! The response for the last chapter was great! Keep them coming! Your support means a lot and I'm very grateful. I have also changed the colour of Draco's eyes in chapter one to grey. Sorry guys mistake No 2!

Disclaimer: Don't eat yellow snow. Ok not the right one. I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 26: Unwelcome visions.**

_Mia clutched her side as she winced in agony, she took a ragged breath, inhaling the putrid air that surrounded her, she saw lights in front of her as piercing screams filled the air. Panic began to engulf Mia, she knew she had to get moving she was dead if she stayed here, she slowly sat up, slowly whimpering at the pain that shot through her beaten body. She struggled to get to her feet, her hands pushed on the wet ground beneath her, pushing her upright. She swayed slightly, unable to put her full weight on her right leg. _

_She looked around her, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings, the flashes of light and screams of curses and spells were a little way in front of her, hobbling forward she moved towards the sounds. She knew that Harry was there, she had to find Harry. The battle had raged on for too long, they needed to retreat. Mia felt her pocket for her wand._

_It's not there…_

_A look of steely determination crossed her face, wand less or not, she had to get to Harry and get them out of here. The air smelt of blood and death, Mia felt the bile rise in her throat and she had to use all of her will power to stop herself throwing it up. Mia closed her eyes trying to sense Harry, she knew he was near, she needed to get to him._

_Urging herself to move forward, she hobbled as quickly and quietly she could, tears made their way down her cheeks as she heard the screams of terror continue around her she prayed with all of her might that they were all ok, Harry…Ron…Hermione. She didn't want to think what life would be like without them._

_Mia felt her legs buckle as she fell helplessly to the ground, fierce sobs began to rack her body as she felt the little hope that she had left leave her…Mia began to think of blue eyes and striking platinum hair and the man with the most charming smile that he had only let her see, he body began to shudder violently as sobs raked her body…she couldn't think of him…he was gone… she had to get to Harry._

_She balled her hands into fists and with all her might she pushed herself off of the ground. She stood upright, willing herself to move forward, the tears streamed off of her face and fell to the ground. The shouts were louder as she moved closer._

"_Nothing left is there Harry? Nothing left but for you to die?"_

_Mia's head shot up as she heard the snakelike voice in front of her. Voldemort._

_Mia moved her body faster, she needed to get to Harry NOW!_

_Mia's eyes adjusted to the scene before her, as she saw Harry on the ground clinging to a lifeless Ginny._

"_Nothing left but death. Beg for death Harry and Lord Voldemort shall give you your last wish. Beg for me Harry."_

_NO NO NO HARRY! Mia raced forward._

_Harry began to reach for his wand, but it was too late._

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

_A blinding light shot out of his wand and hit Harry squarely in the chest. Mia stood incredibly still as the world seemed to slow down. Her eyes wide with terror, she watched as Harry fell forward, his eyes open, his body slowly crumpled to the floor. _

_He was dead._

_Voldemort raised his head and let out a loud blood curdling laugh as he apparated away. The shouting stopped around her. Silence surrounded Mia as she made her way towards Harry. _

_She fell to her knees in front of him, her body was now uncontrollably shaking, she reached out to him and moved the hair off of his face…they were all gone…she was all alone._

_A fierce wave of despair ripped through her as she reached for Harry and wrapped her arms around him as she raised her head to the heavens and screamed and screamed…_

………………………………

Hermione raced up the stairs of the burrow and burst into Ron's bedroom. Mr Weasley jumped back in surprise.

Madame Pomfrey merely offered Hermione a stern look. Clearly she was used to people bursting in on her.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "Hermione…what's happened?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Weasley!" Hermione looked quite apologetic at just barging in. "We just needed to know if Malfoy was going to be waking up any time soon?"

Madame Pomfrey moved away from the bed where Draco Malfoy lay unconscious. She moved herself in front of Hermione.

"It seems that Mr Malfoy was not as affected by the Dementors as Miss Potter was. It seems that for some reason they targeted her more than him. I was just about to enervate Mr Malfoy. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate an audience, if you would just…"

At that moment Harry and Ron crashed through the door behind them.

"Bloody Hell Hermione" gasped Ron, "How the hell did you get up these stairs so bleedin' quick?"

Mr Weasley straightened up, his face stern, " Harry! Ron! What is the meaning of this!"

Harry looked slightly awkward, it wasn't often that Mr Weasley looked angry.

"We're sorry Mr Weasley, we just followed Hermione up here, she seemed to have an idea about how we could…" his voice went quiet, "how we could wake Mia up and well…"

"Ok Mr Potter." Madame Pomfrey interrupted softly, "But I need you all to leave now."

Hermione nodded as she moved towards the door taking a bemused Harry and Ron with her, as he closed the door behind them, she turned to face Harry and Ron, who were looking at her as if she were mad.

"What is going on Hermione?" demanded a stern faced Harry.

"Well Madame Pomfrey says that Malfoy could wake up any minute…and well I thought…"

"You thought what Hermione!" Demanded a red faced Ron. "How exactly can the ferret save her? If he hadn't have run off she wouldn't be in this mess! What the bloody hell where you thinking! Malfoy doesn't care about anyone except himself he's a selfish…"

"Argh! You can be so pig headed Ronald!" Hermione responded angrily. "Can you not see the way he looks at her, or the way she looks at him! Wake up and see sense Ron! They're connected, If ANYONE can pull her out, HE CAN!" Hermione's face had turned very read as she crossed her arms and glared defiantly at Ron. Ron stared back, although he clearly had nothing to say.

Hermione turned to look at Harry

"When he wakes up bring him downstairs Harry." she barked. With one last hard look at Ron she turned and huffed downstairs.

Ron exhaled a long breath as Harry turned to look at him. "She's right you know Ron. As much as I hate to admit it, there is something there with her and Malfoy."

Ron snorted, "But he's an evil, conniving son of a…"

"Have you forgotten what I did to him Ron? I performed the sectumsepra curse on him, that makes me no better than him…"

"But Harry…"

"Look, just don't Ron and for the record them two aren't the only ones giving each other looks, I've seen the way Hermione looks at you, no when are you going to sort yourself out and do something about it!"

Ron looked to the ground and began to shuffle his feet. "I think I'll see you back downstairs." Ron muttered as he made his way back towards the Weasley living room.

Harry took a deep breath and re-entered the room and was met with the cool, icy gaze of Draco Malfoy.

………………………………...

Draco stared at Potter as he walked into the room, he didn't know why he was here, but he didn't have any time for his crap, he had to go and find Mia, he had no idea how longer he had been out of it, but he needed to make sure that she was ok.

"Look Potter, whatever it is you will have to save it." Draco moved himself off of the bed, grabbed his wand and made his way towards the door.

"Mister Malfoy! If you think I'm letting you leave this room without you eating ALL of your chocolate you are gravely mistaken!". He saw Potter smirk at him as he turned around to face the not amused Madame Pomfrey.

Draco scowled as he reached out for the chocolate and ate it as quickly as possible, he turned around as he made to leave the room, although his exit was blocked by Potter moving in front of him.

_What the hell is he doing now?_

Before Draco could say anything, Harry cleared his throat, "Malfoy, I need your help."

Draco was stunned into silence. Surely Golden boy didn't just ask for his help? What the hell!

"Did you hear me Malfoy? I need your help." Harry repeated.

"I heard."

"We need you to come downstairs, we think that you can help wake Mia up. The Dementors targeted her, sucking out her will to live…" Draco moved Harry out of the way and practically flew down the stairs and into what he assumed was the living room, where he was met with the angry voices of Granger and Weasley.

"Ronald! Your such an insensitive idiot sometimes! Would it kill you to look at it form someone elses point of view!" came the screeching voice of Granger.

"Well if you weren't such an insufferable know it all Hermione…"

Draco had had enough he strode over to them, alerting them to his presence

"Where is she?" he barked.

Granger looked at him, her eyes wide, she was clearly taken back.

"She's in there" she pointed to a door at the end of the room. "But Malfoy don't you want to know how…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as he had already moved away from them and made his way into the room. He pushed the door open and made his way into the room, gently closing the door behind him.

He slowly made his way across the room, stopping when he reached the side of the bed. He looked down at her, her breathing was shallow, her chest barely moved, her eyes were moving behind her eyelids, her face held a look of sadness. Draco reached out to touch her cheek. She didn't respond. He moved his hand away to clasp her hands in his own, he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Now it's time for me to save your life…" He whispered.

He focused his magic on her. He was a skilled Legilimens and had perfected Occulumency. He concentrated hard on Mia, focusing hard on a way to pull her out.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his mind, then a sharper pull as he felt himself moving deeper and deeper into Mia's thoughts…

………………………………...

Mia held Harry tightly in her arms, her voice hoarse from screaming, her eyes tired, she had no more tears to cry, nothing left to give. She was all alone, there was nothing left. She closed her eyes as she cradled Harry's head against her chest. Her body was in agony, she just wanted to let go…

"Mia?"

_That voice…It can't be…_

"Mia?" Mia opened her eyes and looked up, there was light everywhere.

_Where did that come from?_

"Mia are you alright?" Mia looked towards the voice. In front of the light stood Draco Malfoy…but that was impossible.

Mia stared at him, he looked so real, how could he be here?

"How are you here! That's not possible, your dead like every body else!" Mia cried out hysterically.

"They're not dead Mia and do I look dead? This is just a dream."

"JUST A DREAM! I saw Voldemort kill Harry… I don't understand."

Draco took a step towards her and fell on his knees in front of her, he lifted his hands to her face and cradled it in his hands and wiped away the tears that made tracks down her face. "The only thing you have to understand is that I'm here to help you. I've lost count how many times you've saved my life. I think it might be time I save yours…"

With those last words he brought his face down to hers, kissing her gently, letting her feel the emotions that were rushing through him. Mia clung on to him, letting him take the pain away as she felt white light explode behind her eyes…

………………………………...

Mia opened her eyes and found herself in a double bed, she sat up immediately as she remembered what she saw. She felt something holding her hand as she looked down and saw that Draco was lying down with his head by her side, his light hair fanned over his face, he was beginning to stir.

Mia watched as he slowly sat up. She didn't know what to say to him as he stared at her, so she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

The things she'd seen and felt in her "dream", felt so real as if she was glimpsing the future. She closed her eyes as the memories rushed through her, Harry's death, Ginny's death and she also remembered knowing that Draco was…dead.

The door burst open as Harry walked in. She heard him gasp as he moved over to the bed and pulled her away from Draco and into his arms. She was grateful for the comfort, but it didn't ease the fear that she felt in the pit of her stomach.

She pulled back gently, looking at Harry and Draco, tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry looked uncertain, he shot Draco an accusing look, Draco shot a menacing look back at him, before turning his attention back to Mia.

Draco cleared his throat as he addressed Mia. "I saw parts of what you saw, I'm not sure if it's what the Dementors did to you, but you can't keep thinking about it, It wasn't real."

Her response was to just reach out for his hand and hold it tight.

………………………………...

Harry stared at Malfoy in shock, he couldn't believe that he just heard Draco Malfoy try and comfort somebody else. He didn't know what they were talking about or what they saw.

"I saw so much death…It felt so real" Mia began to wring her hands.

Harry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't worry about it Mia, you've been through a hell of a lot…"

At that moment Madame Pomfrey burst in with a mountain of chocolate.

"I think Miss Potter needs her rest." She said sternly as she placed the chocolate on the table, her eyes softened as she turned to face them, "It might also interest you to go and check on Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, it appears they may have resolved their differences."

Harry made his way to the door, followed by Malfoy and Mia, much to the dismay of a tutting Madame Pomfrey who tried to coax Mia back into bed, with no prevail. All three of them stood at the door, their mouths open as they stared at the sight before them. In the middle of the Weasley's living room, Hermione and Ron were clinging to each other in a passionate clinch, completely oblivious of anyone else.

Malfoy snorted. "Well took long enough for that to happen."

Harry was speechless.

"Well that's enough excitement! You boys out, Miss Potter back to bed please, your going to need a lot of chocolate to help you recover from your ordeal. Mia shot Harry a pleading look as she made her way back into the room.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, He was glad beyond words that she was awake and he was happy that his best friends had finally gotten their act together, however odd the timing, as he made his way to the garden to find Ginny, he couldn't help but feel that this was just the calm before the storm…

A/N Ok I think that was my longest chapter, sorry if it trails a bit at the end, I needed matchsticks to keep my eyes open., Please let me know what you think!


	27. A crazy night can change everything

A/N Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I would also like to thank my anonymous reviewers, as I can't thank them directly! It's really great to know what you all think!

Anyway if you guys haven't read **Remembering to Live **by **Emerika **please go and have a read. She's doing so well!

**Chapter 27: **A crazy night can change everything.

Ron Weasley couldn't sleep, he felt like his body was buzzing with energy, there was no way that he would be getting any sleep this evening. He slowly stretched as he brought his hands down to cradle his head, he leant back grinning, recalling the events of the afternoon…

_**Flashback**_

"Ronald! You're such an insensitive idiot sometimes! Would it kill you to look at it form someone else's point of view!" screeched Hermione, her face becoming redder and redder.

"Well if you weren't such an insufferable know it all Hermione…" Ron growled.

At that moment Draco Malfoy strode over to them.

"Where is she?" he barked.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide, she was clearly taken back. Ron shot him an icy look that he ignored.

_Arrogant git._

"She's in there" she pointed to a door at the end of the room. "But Malfoy don't you want to know how…"

They both looked on as Malfoy strode past them and barged straight into the room where

Mia lay. Hermione turned around, a triumphant look on her face.

"You see Ron, he cares for her he…"

Ron shook his head in denial, "He's a Malfoy Hermione!" he snapped "He doesn't care about anyone but himself, don't be so deluded Hermione…"

"DELUDED! I am certainly not the one who is deluded here Ronald Weasley! You are so blind!" her face becoming even more flustered. "You can't see what's standing right in front of you!" She raised a hand to her head as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I can see perfectly well thank you Hermione…" he shot back

Hermione shot him an enraged look, "Humph!" she turned to walk away, just as Ron reached out and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back round to face him.

"You're not walking away again Hermione." he said sternly.

"Let me go Ron…" she bit out as she shook her head moving the curls out of her face as Ron saw the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes

"Not this time Hermione, you always walk away." His gaze determined as he stared down at her.

"That's because you're usually being an insensitive prat at the time…" she glared at him, her arms waving around her as she moved herself closer to him.

"INSENSITIVE? Hermione I'm not the one trying to set up our arch enemy with our best friend's sister!" Ron's voice became louder as he moved himself closer to Hermione

"Oh honestly Ron! Arch enemy? Hardly." She spat back at him, " If you could only see the way that he looks at her, instead of being so self involved!" she took a step closer as she poked a finger into his chest, to emphasise her point. "You would know how much he cares about her."

Ron at this point was so flustered; he was near breaking point…

"Bloody Hell Hermione! Why the hell would I be looking at Malfoy when I'm too busy looking at…"

Hermione's head snapped up as her eyes widened, gazing directly into his…

"Looking at what Ron?" Her gaze softened as she waited for his response. She bit her lip. She only bit her lip when she was nervous.

Ron ran a nervous hand through his hair, he took a deep breath. "Why the hell would I be looking at Malfoy, Hermione, when you're in the room?"

Hermione's eyes widened, her mouth forming a silent o as she took a small step back. She began to wring her hands and looked down to the floor.

Ron groaned, knowing that he'd said the wrong thing, turning himself around he moved towards the staircase. He felt a small hand gently tug on his arm, he turned around and before he could say anything, Hermione had thrown herself into his arms, her tear stained face smiling up at him.

Relief swam through Ron as he realised how right it felt, the argument thrown from there mind, her put his arms around Hermione, pulling her closer as he pulled his head down to hers.

As their lips met Ron felt as though his heart would explode with happiness, he held her tighter as he crushed her to his chest. He heard her moan in surprise as the kiss deepened and her arms reached around his neck. Ron pulled her up as her feet rose from the floor, his strong arms holding her to him

He was aware of others entering the room, but he didn't care. All he cared about was this moment and the woman that he held in his arms. The smartest most stubborn know it all in the world…

His Hermione.

_**End Flashback.**_

Ron turned to his side, they hadn't spoken much after the kiss, he didn't know what to say. He still hadn't told her how he felt, but now that Mia was better and Harry was much happier…he needed to go and tell her…

Ron slowly got out of bed, he quietly reached for his t-shirt which he pulled over his bare shoulders. He quietly made his way to the door as he glanced back at the other two beds to make sure that he hadn't woken Malfoy or Harry, he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. The other two beds were empty.

………………………………...

Draco hated rules, therefore he didn't feel so guilty when he broke them. He had been told that he couldn't go and see Mia, and well that was one rule that he was going to break right now.

He had waited until Golden boy and the Weasel had gone to sleep, as he threw of his covers and gently slid out of the tiny bed, which was barely big enough for him to lie on. He quietly crept to the door, peering behind him to make sure that he hadn't disturbed the gruesome twosome. Satisfied that they were still sleeping, (although he couldn't quite make out Potters bed, but who cares!) he made his way out the door towards Mia's room.

Draco made his way quietly down the stairs and through the living room and past the snores of Mr and Mrs Weasley who were sleeping on the floor.

Draco stopped as he reached the door and held hid ear against it. Silence. He couldn't hear anything. He gently pushed down on the handle and nudged the door open gently, so there was enough room for him to creep into the room. Carefully closing the door behind him, he looked up towards the bed.

He could make out the outline of her body under the covers as he saw her chest rise and fall gently. Draco held his breath as he made his way towards the bed. He wasn't sure why he wanted to come down here, he felt like he had to, needed to and he didn't care what anyone else had to say about it.

He stopped at the bed and looked at her sleeping form; she looked peaceful as she lay there, her breathing shallow and calm. He sat beside her on the bed as he reached out and stroked her long raven hair that was fanned out over the pillow. He just sat there running his hands through the soft waves of her hair, when her body began to stir. Draco watched as her eyes fluttered open, her face still half turned away from him.

"Draco?" she whispered huskily, as she refused to look at him.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he whispered, ensuring that he wouldn't wake anyone up around them.

"Well yes." she replied light heartedly, "I was expecting lots of visitors, any minute now they will make there way through that door, flowers in one hand chocolates in the other." She turned her body to face him. "And where are my chocolates and flowers Mr Malfoy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile beginning at the corners of her mouth.

Draco snorted, "Don't you think you've had enough chocolate!"

Mia smiled in return, "There is no such thing as too much chocolate Mr Malfoy."

Draco smiled feeling the tension, which had been eating away at him, ease away. But he knew that there was something wrong, something that she wasn't telling him, and if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure if she would tell him, not after everything she had put him through.

Draco coughed into his hand and ran his other hand through his hair, he reached down and grasped her hand, unsure if that was the right thing to do, he really didn't know how comfort others. It was never in his nature to want to help others, until now.

He watched as Mia looked down at their hands, he half expected her to move her hand away, but she kept her hand under his.

"Mia…" he ran his hand through his hair and looked away, He was useless at this sort of thing, things were so much simpler when he just didn't give a crap. He looked back at her and took a deep breath.

"Mia…what the hell was happened?" Mia sat up; she looked clearly taken back by the abrupt question.

_Clearly not the way to handle it…_

"What I meant was, that when I found you, I saw what you saw, the bodies…all the death…Potter. Mia you told me…" he reached for both of her hands. "You told me that I was dead. What was going on? Tell me what you saw."

Mia looked down to her lap as she raised her knees and rested her chin on them.

Mia swallowed as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know what happened." she said quietly. "When those things came, I felt as if they were sucking the life out of me, I felt that I had nothing left, for a little while there was nothing, but then I felt as if I was in another body…It was still me…it just felt I was in a different place or time…I'm not sure, but all I knew was that I needed to find Harry, I'd lost my wand, but I still went after him." she took a deep breath as she looked over to the window,

"There was just so much screaming… and then I began to think of you, and I knew that you were dead, I don't remember how, I just knew that you were dead…"

She looked directly at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"…and it felt like I had nothing left to live for, you'd gone…" she looked down at her lap

"I tried to get to Harry, but I was too late…Voldemort killed him, before he could even draw his wand…it was as if everything slowed down as Harry's life left his body…Voldemort left and I was all alone…then you came."

Draco reached for her and pulled her to him, he had no idea what to say, what to do. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, as he ran one hand up and down her back.

"It was just a nightmare, the Dementors must have done something to you…"

She looked up at him, "It felt so real…"she whispered huskily, "what if I saw what was going to happen? How can we fight this?"

His eyes hardened at the thought of what was to come, "I don't know, but what I do know is that nobody tells me what to do. Malfoy's make their own future." he gave her his trademark smirk. "And I can't die until I've repaid the other times that you've saved my life,"

Mia gave him a weak smile as she pulled away and laid her head back down on the pillow, she reached up and gently pulled him down next to her. As he laid himself on the bed next to her she moved her body closer to his.

"Well Malfoy, seeing as you can't go five minutes without me needing to save your life, looks like your going to be around for a while…"

Draco laughed out loud as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

………………………………...

Hermione couldn't sleep, she felt as if her body was singing, although her body wasn't literally singing, she still felt pretty amazing. She had dreamed of being kissed by Ron for years, and now that it had happened, there were no words to describe it, it was the most amazing feeling she ever felt. There was no way that she would sleep tonight. Hermione sat up abruptly.

_But there is something I can do…the protection spells._

Getting out of bed as quietly as she could, she reached for her wand and her dressing gown and made her way towards her trunk where she carried all the ingredients that she had purchased for her protection spells.

Hermione, smiled to herself, she knew that after she had reinforced the protection that had already been placed on the burrow it would be nearly impossible to penetrate. As she gathered her ingredients and made her way towards the door, she gave a fleeting glance to Ginny's bed to check that she was still asleep. Hermione gasped as she realised the bed was empty…

Hermione felt an arm slither its way around her waist and pull her back. She turned around and was met with the beautiful smile of Ron Weasley, Hermione immediately smiled back as she moved herself closer to his body. Ron coughed gently, clearing his throat

"Hermione? About earlier…" Hermione began to panic.

"Ronald Weasley, if you've come here to tell me that you regret earlier than you can just…" she was cut off by Ron silencing her with his mouth as he kissed her gently. After a few moments he pulled away, leaving her flushed and breathless.

"That wasn't what I was going to say Hermione…I just…Hermione I needed you to know that…God this is hard! Hermione, I wanted to tell you that I've been waiting so long to do that and well I was just checking that you…"

Hermione reached up and placed a finger on his lips. "I have been waiting for a very long time Ron, it felt like…"

"…Forever" as he pulled her closer to him to kiss her again.

Hermione felt something worry her. She reluctantly pulled away from Ron, who kept trying to pull her to him. "No Ron. Ginny wasn't in her bed…"

Ron frowned, "Neither was Harry, don't worry, they're probably together…"

"So were Mia and Malfoy, but look what happened to them…"

"Ok fine" Ron groaned, "We'll go and look, and I just hope I don't see something that will mentally scar me for life…"

………………………………...

Mia sat up abruptly. Draco awoke instantly and tightened his hold around her, "What's wrong?"

Mia looked down at him, her face pale and her eyes ashen, "Something's terribly wrong…" she whispered.

She gave Draco a worried look as she jumped out of the bed, grabbed her wand and headed towards the door.

………………………………...

"C'mon Potter, you've got to be faster than that!" Ginny teased as she flew past him with the quaffle under her arm.

Harry smiled innocently as he reached for the quaffle, spun under her and faced her on the other side, a triumphant smile on his face as he held the quaffle in his hands, " …And you Miss Weasley shouldn't be so cocky.

Ginny pouted at him as they flew to the ground, "It's too dark to play quidditch anyway…"

"Well Ginny, it is the middle of the night, and there's enough light from the moon…"

Ginny smiled back at him as they dismounted their brooms. Harry reached out for her hand as they made their way to the broom shed together.

"So Harry, have you got your robes for the wedding?" Ginny asked playfully. Harry didn't answer. She looked up at him, "Harry…?"

No response. Ginny felt him let go of her hand.

"Harry is something wrong?"

Nothing.

"Harry? Harry? Lumos!" Ginny shone her wand at Harry as he gazed unseeing in front of him.

Ginny started to reach for him, when without warning Harry let emitted a loud scream as his face contorted in agony. He bowed his head down as he covered his scar with his hands. His body began to shake violently as he fell to the floor. Screams came from his mouth as he clung to his scar with his hands. His body writhing in the floor as if it was possessed.

"NO! I WON'T….I WON'T…" He screamed as he fell to the floor clutching his head

Ginny felt the panic explode within her as she reached for Harry trying to comfort him, tears ran down her face. She knew she had to get help, she stood up, her legs shaking she began to make her way towards the house, as she moved away she felt a strong hand grabbed her arm and turn her around roughly.

"Harry…?" she whispered. He was no longer screaming, or lying on the ground. He stood before her, unmoving.

As she raised her wand to get a better look at him, she gasped in shock as she saw that his eyes had turned black, she began to move away, but before she moved anywhere, two strong hands held her in a vice like grip. Ginny's body began to shake in fear.

_This isn't Harry…_

"Harry…what are you doing…?" she whimpered.

_Harry wouldn't do this…_

Harry laughed loudly. "Harry?" He replied, in a snake like voice, "Harry doesn't live here anymore…" Ginny's eyes widened in terror as "Harry" gave a maniac laugh and placed his hands around her neck…

A/N I hope that end bit didn't offend/upset anyone, but it is rated a T. Well that was my longest chapter. I would really love any comments/ideas/criticisms? I shall update when review total reaches 200. I'm a hard woman! Next chap already half done so review review review!


	28. And so it begins

A/N Busy busy busy I'll try and update as soon as I can. Anyway I have activated my e-mail now so feel free to send a message with any comments/ideas.

Thanks again to all my reviewers - You guys keep this story going.

**Chapter 28: And so it begins...**

Mia ran through the house, her senses alert. Something was wrong, she needed to get to Harry, she could feel his distress. Pushing through the back door she looked around her. The moonlight shone on the grounds before her, but there was no sign of any life.

"HARRY!" she yelled as she raced out into the night, "HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?" panic engulfed her as she realised that it just wasn't Harry who was in danger…

………………………………...

Harry tried to scream, he tried to fight, but the more he tried the weaker he felt, he had no control over his body, he was being controlled, manipulated. He faintly recognised Ginny in front of him, he heard himself speak, but the voice wasn't his own. He felt the voice in his head, laughing at his triumph, he felt his hands wrap themselves around Ginny's neck.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Harry tried to control his body, but he was powerless.

"_Watch me kill her Potter…" _the snake like voice echoed in his head, _"Watch the light fade from her eyes." _The maniacal laughter reverberated through his brain, _"The poor blood traitor killed by the man she loves…"_

NO! He couldn't let him hurt Ginny, he couldn't let this happen, he gathered his strength and pushed against the intruded that was invading his mind. "LET HER GO I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!"

He felt the his grip on Ginny's neck relax as he caught the intruder by surprise, but it quickly recovered as it tightened it's grip again. The strain had left Harry's mind weak.

Harry felt as if he was drowning, there was no way out, he wasn't strong enough yet, not strong enough yet to fight…but if he gave up he would lose Ginny…

"I Love you Harry…" The faint gentle voice of Ginny Weasley broke through into his mind as he saw her eyes close and her body go limp. Gathering the last of his strength Harry pushed again at the intruder with his thoughts,

"LET GO OF HER! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER! LET HER GOOOOOO!" The last thought echoed around Harry as white light exploded around him…

………………………………...

Mia followed her instincts and ran towards the shed near the field, she felt Harry's mind growing weaker and weaker, there wasn't much time left.

As she approached , Mia could make out the outline of two figures in the moonlight, one of them was gripping the others neck…

_What the hell os going on! That can't be Harry! It can't be!_

Mia reached for her wand as she sped towards the two figures, holding out her wand she aimed it at Harry and thought, "**_STUPEFY" _**as hard as she could in her mind. Red light shot out of her wand and hit Harry and hit him on his side, releasing his hold on Ginny as he fell to the ground.

Mia let out a gasp as she realised that she had just attacked Harry.

_What else could you have done? Something has gone dreadfully wrong…_

As Harry released his grip and fell to the ground Ginny fell to the ground with him, her body limp and unmoving, Mia knelt down beside her, her body shaking and her hands slippery with sweat, as she felt for a pulse on Ginny's neck. Mia sighed with relief as she felt a pulse, although it was very weak.

She had to try and help her, she had to focus hard and concentrate.

Mia closed her eyes as she held Ginny and focused hard, she focused on getting the air into her lungs and her heart pumping her blood faster around the body, she felt herself giving Ginny energy, she just hoped that it would be enough.

The thundering sound of people running, sounded behind her as Ron and Hermione ran to Mia and fell to their knees beside her.

Ron let out a choked gasp as his eyes fell upon Ginny, who was still being held by Mia.

"What the bloody hell…Ginny…What's happened to Ginny!" Ron grabbed hold of Ginny's shoulder's and gently held her against his body.

"She's alive Ron, We need to get help for her, I've tried to start the healing…" Mia began quietly.

"Ginny…Ginny wake up." He sobbed, he closed his eyes as he rocked her against him "Please wake up Gin." Mia reached out to Ron and rested a hand on his shoulder,

"She will be alright Ron, I can feel it." Ron looked at her steadily as he calmed himself down.

Meanwhile Hermione had rested herself next to Harry as she ran her wand over him to try and assess the damage that had been made. She took a deep breath as she turned to face Mia, "What happened, what did you see?"

"I felt that Harry was in trouble, when I found them., he had…he was…" Mia swallowed and closed her eyes, "He had his hands wrapped around Ginny's neck." Hermione's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. Ron's eyes flashed with anger and rage.

"What…Harry…" she gasped.

"It wasn't Harry…" came a weak voice behind them. Mia turned around to see that Ginny had regained consciousness, "It wasn't him Hermione, It wasn't Harry…"

Hermione slowly turned her head to look down at Harry, her eyes wide and fearful as if she had just come to a realisation. "So it truly has begun…" she whispered. She muttered a spell under her breath as ropes shot out of her wand and wrapped themselves around Harry. She stood up and faced them.

"Ron, can you carry Ginny into the Burrow and wake up your parents." Ron nodded and set off. "Mia, I'm going to need your help setting up the protection spells around the burrow." she looked down at Harry, her eyes sad as she moved the hair away from his face. "But first we need to get Harry inside." she whispered quietly.

Mia nodded, although she was bothered by one question, "Who will we be dealing with when he opens his eyes?"

Hermione swallowed, "I honestly don't know…"

A/N I hated this chapter (I am my own worst enemy) as I had no ideas for it at all, although I know what will happen from here. The ending for this story isn't far off as I might make it into a three part story. I've also written a few one-shots (my first time) please let me know what you think :D


	29. No escape

A/N I've decided to make this story a trilogy (let me know what you guys think about that) as there is so much more that I want to put in it, but it is going on forever.

Please also take a look at my new story, "**Phoenix rising,**" thanks x x x x

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 29: No escape.

Ron raced to the burrow, holding his sister tightly to him; he barged through the door, which slammed against the kitchen counter, causing an almighty bang.

"MUM! DAD! WAKE UP!" He yelled as he placed Ginny down on the kitchen table as he went to rouse the others in the house.

Mr and Mrs Weasley ran to the source of the noise and stopped short at the sight of their daughter, unconscious on the kitchen table. The stairs thudded behind them, as they were joined by their sons.

"He's outside with Mia…" Ron pointed outside as Charlie and Bill gave a nod and proceeded out of the back door.

"RONALD! What is going on? What has happened to Ginny?" Mrs Weasley gasped as she ran her wand over Ginny. Ron made his way back over to the table as the twins and fleur followed him.

"We're not sure what happened, Mum, but it seems as though Harry attacked her." Mrs Weasley gasped as she reached for Ginny and held her to her chest. Mr Weasley strode up to Ron.

"Are you telling me Ronald Weasley that Harry Potter did this to Ginny?" he asked sternly, his fists tightly clenched. Ron had hardly ever seen his dad angry, but right now he looked like he could commit murder.

"It was Harry's body dad…but it wasn't Harry, Ginny told us that it was someone else…" Ron looked back down at Ginny.

Mrs Weasley looked up, her eyes widened in shock as her lips began to quiver, "Arthur…"

Mr Weasley looked back at his wife, "Call the order Molly, get them here right away, the Burrow needs more protection." He looked over to Fred and George, who stood motionless at the door. "Fred, George, take Ginny upstairs and check the wards. Fleur can you get Mrs Weasley's healing potions and take them up with them." He took a deep breath as he looked back at Ron. "What has happened to Harry…?"

Ron swallowed, "Well Dad, he's been bound, but Mia could tell you more about what happened…"

At that moment Bill and Charlie walked in, the levitating, and tightly bound, body of Harry Potter came in behind them.

"Take him into our room, ensure that he is completely immobilised." Arthur Weasley ran a hand through his hair; his face began to look quite haggard.

Hermione and Mia made their way into the kitchen; both of their faces were ashen and tired. Hermione was the first to speak up, "Mr Weasley, I have been working on some protection spells that could help…I may need some help…but I think I could get started on them…"

Mr Weasley nodded as Hermione made her way out of the room; Ron gave his dad a reassuring look as he followed Hermione. Mr Weasley slumped down on to one of the chairs at the kitchen table, he gestured for Mia to take a seat opposite him. Mia gently sat down, her eyes on the table, her breathing slow.

"Ron tells me that you saw…"

"I didn't see much…." Mia whispered, "I just sensed that Harry was in trouble…."

Mr Weasley's head shot up, "You sensed…?"

Mia nodded in response, "It was as if he was struggling, I can't quite describe it, I just knew that he was in trouble and that I had to get to him, it wasn't until I got outside that I felt Ginny too…" Mr Weasley listened carefully, his eyes wide as he took in what Mia was saying. "When I approached them, I saw that Harry had his hands around Ginny's neck…"

Arthur Weasley took a sharp intake of breath as he sat up straight. Mia looked up at him her eyes sad and hurt.

"I stunned him…" she breathed as if it hurt her to think about it. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Did you see anything else?" he asked quietly.

"No, Ron and Hermione came, but then Ginny woke up, she said that it wasn't Harry, she kept telling us that he wasn't Harry." She looked up and stared into his eyes. "Who was that Mr Weasley? If it wasn't Harry, then who was it?"

Mr Weasley swallowed not sure how to answer.

………………………………...

Hermione and Ron stood beside the bed that Harry lay on. Their hands linked, their other hand was laid on Harry's.

"It really has begun hasn't it?" Ron whispered.

"It appears so." Hermione replied, her hand was gently stroking Harry's, "Oh Ron!" she sobbed as she reached for him, "Why can't they just leave him alone! Why does it have to be Harry! He doesn't deserve any of this!" she whimpered as she held on tightly to Ron.

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know, but we need to get those protection spells done, what have you found?" he asked as he reached down and wiped away her tears and gently kissed her cheek.

"They're pretty intense Ron, they're books that I found at Grimmauld Place, very advanced magic, I might need some help, I need a few things…" she straightened up and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "I think I will start preparing the things that I need…will you watch over Harry for me?"

Ron nodded as he reached up and gave her a quick kiss. She offered him a smile in return as she made her way out of the room.

Ron turned back to Harry, taking a deep breath as he reached for his hand. At that moment Harry's eyes shot open…

………………………………...

Draco had no idea what was going on, The Weasley's were running around frantically, he had to find Mia and find out what the hell was going on. As he made his way towards the door, he felt a searing pain in hi arm. Draco yelled as agony shot through him.

Shots of great pain shot up his arm and into his brain, he was vaguely aware that he had fallen to his knees, suddenly it felt as if every nerve was on fire, as his body began to convulse, red hot agony shot through him like bolts of white lightning.

_This is it; this is how I die…_

Draco felt himself screaming and screaming, the last thing he felt were two arms holding him as his world went black…

A/N I'm so so so sorry for the late update! Please please please review!


	30. Time to heal

A/N I am so sorry to everybody and to be truthful the next update might not be until my xmas hols. I will try my best guys. Please let me know about what you think about breaking this story into three parts.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 30: Time to heal…Time to prepare…Time to live…

Harry blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light, his head was throbbing so intensely that tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. He felt that his body was held by cords. Harry closed his eyes trying to remember what happened.

"Harry…?" came the quiet voice of Ron. " Harry…are you awake? Harry is that you?"

Harry turned his head slowly, ignoring the pain that it caused him as he turned to stare at Ron.

"Ron…? What happened? Why am I tied up?" Harry asked huskily, his voice barely audible.

"It's for your own protection Harry…and for ours" he replied quietly.

Harry's eyes widened in fear, "What…? What happened Ron? What did I do?" Ron refused to look at him, "Are you trying to tell me that I hurt someone?"

Harry saw Ron wince and look away, there were dark circles under his red eyes. Panic welled up inside Harry as he desperately tried to think of the last thing that he remembered.

"Ron…did I hurt someone?" Harry asked, his voice rising as bile rose in his throat. He had to know what happened. His scar throbbed with the effort it was costing him, as he desperately tried to remember what happened.

Ron stood up, his eyes looking everywhere, except at Harry.

"I best go and let Hermione know that you're awake Harry." his voice monotone as he spoke to Harry. He turned and made his way towards the door, as his hand reached for the door handle he paused and turned his head slightly back to Harry.

"Maybe you were right the first time Harry…staying away from her would have protected her. You should have stayed away from her…" With that he pulled the door and stepped out of the room without looking back.

Harry's eyes widened in recognition, his breath came in rasps as a fierce pain ripped through his body as he thought about Ginny.

_Please let her be ok…Please let her be ok._

Harry struggled against the binds, pulling as hard as he could trying to free himself, he felt the binds burn into his skin as he struggled against them. He struggled uselessly against them until his body gave in to exhaustion. The cords remained in tact. Harry laid his head on the pillow as the tears began to fall freely down his face. Only one thought remained in his head.

_Ginny…_

………………………………

_Harry…_

Ginny Weasley sat up in her bed, much to the protest of her mother, which Ginny ignored. Her concern was for Harry and not for herself. Ginny knew that the order would be here any time soon, and she needed to get to them before they did. Slowly she pushed herself out of her small bed.

"Ginerva Weasley! WHAT exactly do you think you're doing?!" her mother screeched.

Ginny sighed as she rubbed her sore neck. "I'm going to see him mum."

Molly Weasley sighed and looked down at Ginny and reached out to move the dark red hair out of her face.

"You can't see him Ginny, you know you can't. It's far too dangerous…"

Ginny felt the tears coming, although she fought to hold them back.

"I have to see him mum." She looked up at her mother, her gaze hardening, " You can't stop me…It's something I have to do." With those last words she stood up and made her way towards the door as her mother turned around to face her.

"Don't go in on your own…take someone in with you…" Ginny nodded as she left the room. Mrs Weasley sighed in defeat, she knew there was no fighting with Ginny on this matter, she loved Harry. Mrs Weasley looked up at the closed door.

_She's so much like me…_

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream filled the air as Molly Weasley ran out of the room.

………………………………

Charlie Weasley ran to the source of the screaming, never he heard a sound of such pure agony before, and that was saying something considering his profession. As he got closer he saw the thrashing body of Draco Malfoy on the floor. He was screaming so loud as tears came out of his eyes.

Charlie knew that if he kept moving his body like that, he would damage himself, so he threw his body onto the ground beside Malfoy and held his upper arms and pinned him in position as he heard others arrive around him. Malfoy was struggling hard against him and Charlie was finding it increasingly difficult to keep hold of him.

He heard his mother gasp at the shocking sight in front of her, Malfoy's face was contorted in so much pain, it almost looked as if his face was twisting.

"Charlie, we need to move him now."

Charlie grimaced as his arms began to shake with the exertion of holding him still.

"I…can't mum…can't hold him…" Charlie bit out, between breaths.

At that moment he felt another body beside him that held on to Malfoy, making him more controllable. Charlie glanced up to see that Mia Potter had gotten hold of him, her eyes were fixed on his face, her beautiful face etched with worry.

"Oh God Draco, what have they done to you?" She muttered under her breath as she leaned forward and whispered something into Malfoy's ear and then suddenly the thrashing stopped as he went still. Completely and utterly still.

Charlie stared at Mia, his eyes wide, he still held a firm grip on Malfoy, as if he expected him to start thrashing around any moment again. Mia ran her hands over Malfoy's body, her face heavy with concentration.

Charlie couldn't wait any longer.

"What did you do to him?"

Mia looked up shocked, as if she'd only realised he was there , "Hmm? Oh…it was just a temporary sleep spell, just so that we could move him, I don't know how long it will last" she replied as she moved her eyes back to Malfoy and brushed the hair away from his face.

Charlie watched the scene in front of him, he found it hard to believe that a girl like her, could actually care about someone like him.

She was too good for him.

"Well, best to levitate him, into our room. Goodness, I've never had so many unconscious people in my house at one time." breathed a very flustered Mrs Weasley

"I'll take care of it" replied Mia and with a flick of her wand, Malfoy was gracefully raised into the air and into the bedroom nearest to them, Mia followed him in as Charlie watched her walk away her long dark hair swaying behind her.

Mrs Weasley let out a long breath as she slumped into the chair nearest to her, "My goodness, what a day, I think I need a good cup of tea." she shut her eyes briefly before they opened again, her breath came out in short gasps, "OH MY!" she yelled "I completely forgot! Oh My!" she jumped out of the chair, "Charlie! The wedding is in three days! THE DELACOURS ARE ARRIVING TOMMORROW!"

Charlie let out a small laugh at his mother's antics, but his eyes strayed back to the closed door that Mia had just gone through…

………………………………...

Harry felt numb as he stared straight up at the ceiling. He knew that this was all his fault, he had been reckless…he'd been weak…but he couldn't let it happen again. It wouldn't happen again he would make sure of it.

"Harry?" Harry's head jerked at the sound of her voice, for a brief moment he felt his chest constrict with happiness and relief that she was ok…that she was here with him. But then the moment ended as he remembered that he put her life in danger. His gaze went back to the ceiling.

He heard Ginny's light footsteps on the floor as she approached the bed, he heard her gasp as she saw the cords.

"Harry…Your arm…" she reached down to inspect the cuts from where he had been fighting the cords.

"NO!" he roared as he turned to face her, she flinched in shock and moved away. "Don't come near me Ginny" He looked away as tears threatened to fall. "I'm too dangerous Gin" he whispered as he turned his head away.

"No Harry" she whispered, her throat constricting with sadness, "It wasn't you…It wasn't you…It wasn't your fault."

Harry snorted, "I put you in danger…I can't even remember what I did to you" as he turned to face her his eyes went straight to her neck.

_Oh god…_

Harry's eyes widened in recognition as he looked away from her again.

" I won't put you in danger again Ginny."

"Harry don't worry about that, as long as we have each other we can…"

"NO!" he whipped his head around. "We can no longer have each other…there is no more us Ginny"

"No Harry! Don't you dare push me away Harry Potter!"

"Get out Ginny…" he whispered as he refused to look at her.

"No Harry…"

"I said GET OUT!" he roared as he turned to look at her, sitting himself up as much as he could.

Ginny just stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears as she closed them and looked away.

"But I love you Harry…" she whispered as she walked out of the door. The door closed behind her and Harry couldn't fight the tears any longer as they flowed freely down his face as despair ripped at him.

"I love you too…" as he realised he had just lost the one thing that brought him the most happiness…

………………………………...

Mia looked down at Draco as she pushed the sleeves up his arm, her gaze resting on the dark mark that was shining brightly back at her.

_I've got to get rid of it._

She had no idea how to get rid of it, but she knew how to keep it quiet for a while. She closed her eyes and focused, she focused hard as she pushed against the energy that was invading his mind.

_Concentrate…concentrate…concentrate…_

She felt Draco's body relax as she kept pushing against it and pushing it away, her body began to ache, with the effort it was costing her.

_Come on Draco….Wake up…please wake up…_

Finally it receded. Mia felt as if her body was completely drained of it's energy as she slumped forward onto her arms, she was barely able to hold herself up. Her breath was coming in short pants as grey spots appeared in front of her eyes. She felt a pair of slightly shaky arms loop around her waist and lifted her into a sitting position.

"You did it again didn't you?" a husky voice whispered.

Mia took a deep breath, "I'm getting pretty tired of rescuing you Mr Malfoy" she responded, although the comment was light hearted her voice was very weak. He pulled her back so that she was relaxed against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing, she allowed the relief to wash through her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, every breath was becoming a struggle.

"Sore, but I will live…" Mia frowned.

"It's going to happen isn't it? They're going to try harder to get you…?" she whispered

"Probably." His voice emotionless as he responded. " I should leave…"

Mia turned herself around and gently placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down on the bed, the exertion took the last of her energy. "If you think you're going anywhere Mr Malfoy you've got another thing coming…" she took another shaky breath, "You need to save me at least 100 times till I let you go anywhere…" with that she drifted off to sleep.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her as he held her against him, a contented smile began to form on his face as he closed his eyes, the last sound he heard was a loud screeching outside the door…

"THE DELACOURS ARE COMING!!!!"

Draco gave a short laugh as he let himself drift of to sleep…

………………………………...

Hermione and Ron walked anxiously into Harry's room, both felt eager, yet reluctant at the same time to see him…

They approached the bed quietly, Hermione gasped as she looked at Harry's cuts from the cords.

"Oh Harry…" she whimpered and with a wave of her wand, the cords disappeared, a grunt of disapproval came from Ron, which Hermione ignored.

"Harry are you awake?" she inquired gently

Harry turned to face them, his face ashen and sad, Hermione reached for him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Harry didn't move, he just let her hold him.

Ron took a tentative step forward and placed his hand on Harry's arm. Neither of them could tell him that everything was going to be alright, because they couldn't, it would be a lie. As Hermione released him and sat on the bed with Ron, Harry sat himself up and looked up at them, staring into their eyes.

"I'm done waiting" he stated, his tone void of any emotion. "We leave after the wedding…"

Hermione reached for Ron's hand, which he held tightly, she in turn reached for Harry and surprisingly he held it back.

Three days…they had to prepare…they had to prepare now…

A/N Such a long time since my last update! I cannot apologise enough, but I have done the skeleton for the next two chapters so won't be long! SO SO SO SO SORRY!


	31. The Delacours are coming!

A/N Ok I ended up writing this chapter about one line a day. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for being so poo at updating. I am so so so sorry, but I'm nearly all packed. Next chapter to come soon.

Well one more to go after this! So please please feedback!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 31: The Delacours are coming!**

The next two days consisted of Mrs Weasley running around the Burrow, continuously flapping and constantly reminding everybody of the Delacour's imminent arrival. As Harry and Draco were left to regain their strength, everybody else was given jobs to do. Mrs Weasley was on a mission to ensure that the Delacours found no fault with her home. The twins however, thought it would be funny to let off a batch of their, "NO HEAT - WET START" fireworks, Mrs Weasley's face went so red, everybody thought she was bound to explode.

Due to Mrs Weasley's wrath, neither of the twins have been able to sit down since, much to Ron's amusement.

The result of the twin's prank, however, heavily impacted on the rest of the house,

"GINERVA WEASLEY! I WANT THOSE FLOWERS IN THE GARDEN AND I WANT THEM NOW!" Bellowed Mrs Weasley.

Ginny just sighed and grumbled under her breath, "God, It's Phlegm's wedding not mine!"

"IF THIS HOUSE IS NOT PRISTINE BY THE TIME THE DELACOURS ARRIVE, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT ALL OF YOU NEVER FORGET IT!!" became Mrs Weasley's slogan, that she would use whenever she thought somebody wasn't pulling their weight.

Throughout the chaos, bridesmaids were having their fittings, Mia, much to Draco's amusement, was constantly being called away by Fleur, for fittings for her bridesmaids dress, he was quite impressed when she'd told him they had chosen green. Although Mia was not impressed that she had to wear a bridesmaids outfit at all. At least she wasn't alone, Hermione and Ginny had to suffer as well.

The Burrow was buzzing, everybody scrubbed, scraped, puffed and preened, and of course, avoided Mrs Weasley when they could. There was not a moment to spare, time was running out for them. The Delacour's were arriving!

………………………………...

The Burrow was so busy with preparations, and Mia had gotten caught up with the raging wedding storm, that was fronted by Mrs Weasley, that she still hadn't been to see Harry, but she couldn't put it off any longer, she really needed to talk to him.

Mia paused outside Harry's room, the chaos over the last few days had left little time for them to talk, although it was clear that things weren't right, not by a long way. Ginny hadn't smiled or made eye contact with anyone since the incident with Harry, and Ron and Hermione were quieter than usual, although I think Mrs Weasley catching them in the broom shed, when they were meant to be polishing the silver contributed to their quietness.

Mia wasn't quite sure how she could help Harry, she still felt a bit, like an outsider, however a visit to Harry was now long overdue.

Mia knocked gently, although there was no response, she decided to go in anyway. She carefully nudged the door open, trying not to make too much noise in case he was asleep, but as Mia glanced at the bed she saw that it was empty.

"Trying to escape the chaos?" came a quiet voice. Mia looked up, Harry was standing at the widow, his face half turned towards her, she took a tentative step forward into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yes and no…" Harry didn't respond. "Mrs Weasley is well and truly on the warpath. You've got the right idea staying up here!" Mia tried to smile at her light-hearted comment, but there was still no response from Harry. Mia looked to the floor as she spoke quietly, almost a whisper, "I've wanted to come and see you Harry, but to be honest, I wasn't really sure about what I was supposed to say to you."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Harry replied quietly, his voice full of suppressed resentment. "Nobody knows how they should treat me. Nobody knows what to say. So best that they all just stay away."

Mia's eyes flared as she listened to his cold tone, she strode forward and stood in front of him, placing both hands forcefully on his arms causing his eyes to widen in response as she shook him slightly. Harry's eyes went straight to where she was holding him.

"I haven't been here long Harry and there is still so much that I don't know, but I do know this, there are so many people in this house that love you, that would do anything for you. If they're struggling for words around you, it's probably just because they don't want to hurt you any more…!" Harry shook his head, his eyes grave and sad. Mia knew that he'd only really seen Ron and Hermione over the last few days, Mrs Weasley had told everybody else that he was to be left alone. Mia wasn't sure if that had been a good idea.

"You're not alone Harry…"

Harry's eyes were brimming with tears, that he was struggling to hold back, but he was clearly losing the battle.

"But I am alone…" when he spoke his voice was beginning to croak with sadness and an undeniable loneliness, "I don't want to be…but there's no choice in the matter. I'm the one who's got to fight Voldemort, no-one else can do it for me." He paused as he looked at her steadily, Mia felt her chest constrict with sadness as she saw the lonely and desolate look on his face. "Sirius and Dumbledore tried to protect me, but they died trying..." Mia winced when he mentioned Dumbledore, as her throat went dry. "There's no-one else Mia…"

"Your not doing this on your own Harry…"

"I HAVE TO!" he exploded as he pushed her arms away. "The longer I stay here…" he swallowed thickly "I'm putting everyone in danger, I've already caused enough damage." He paused as he slowed down his breathing. "We're leaving after the ceremony" He looked away from her as he lowered his eyes to the floor. Mia knew that the we he was referring to was Ron and Hermione. His body seemed to sag, it appeared as if life had left him.

"I nearly killed her…" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Mia approached him carefully. "That wasn't you Harry, don't you dare push everyone away, your going to need our help to fight. Everyone's help." She reached up and cupped his face forcing him to look at her as she stared defiantly into his eyes "YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS ALONE HARRY POTTER. I didn't just find my brother, to then lose him because he was too bloody stubborn to accept help." Harry stared back at her, he clearly had nothing left to say as he turned his head to look out the window.

Mia wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, it still felt strange to her that Harry was her brother, but she was determined not to lose him, especially as she has only just found him, she didn't care how bloody stubborn he was. She was going to go with him, whether he liked it or not.

"I'm coming with you Harry. I'm not leaving you now." Harry remained silent. He just let Mia continue to hold him. Harry and Mia stood in silence, when they were suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

………………………………...

Mrs Weasley was scurrying about faster than she had scurried before, Charlie was trying in vain to put silver ribbon around the doorway,

"That's a little too high dear, the ribbon needs to be lower." Charlie sighed as he waved his wand and lowered the ribbon, when he really just wanted to hang himself by it. He became distracted as his thoughts began to stray to long dark hair and green eyes, he hadn't had a chance to talk to her since the incident with Malfoy, and there were some questions he wanted answering. As he put his wand back in his pocket he heard loud noises coming from the living room. He walked in to be greeted by his dad, but he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by Rufus Scimegour and some other important , sombre looking Ministry officials. Charlie saw his dad emerge from behind the Minister.

"Dad…?" his father gave him a sad look as the Minister of magic strode further into the living room. Molly Weasley came scurrying into the room,

"Arthur Weasley! Where have you BEEN?" It was only then did she realise that she had just walked past the minister for magic. She gave him a curious look. "Minister? What brings you here?"

The Minister gave her a grave look. " Good day Mrs Weasley. I'm afraid we are here to detain Mr Potter."

Mrs Weasley gasped, "On what grounds?! He's just a boy…"

The Minister just shook his head, "It has come to our attention that Mr Potter, although he may be referred to as the "Chosen One", has become a danger to those around him. We'll be taking him with us." He gave a nod to the officials behind him as the made to exit the living room, to be met by Fred and George, who were blocking there exit, their arms folded as they refused to budge.

"Mother, what are these gits doing here?" asked Fred as he stared at the officials from the Ministry. Mrs Weasley stood wringing her hands as she looked to and fro between her husband, the Minister and the Ministry officials, her face was a mask of confusion as her mouth kept gaping open and shutting, as if unsure of what she was expected to say.

"They're here for Harry, Fred." Charlie replied, his gaze focused on the Minister.

The Minister scanned the crowd of Weasleys in front of him. "We've come to detain Harry. Our department detected an uprising of dark energy here." His eyes rested on Mrs Weasley, "We had suspicions that Harry could be a danger. We have come to detain him for the time being, until we can ascertain how dangerous he is. We will be holding him until further notice."

"Like hell you are" Charlie turned around to see Hermione and Ron enter the room, Ron had his wand in his hand , raised and pointing at the ministry officials, his gaze unwavering. Charlie swallowed in surprise. His _younger_ brother had his wand pointed at _Ministry_ officials!! Mrs Weasley looked at her younger son, her eyes wide with shock, as she took a sharp intake of breath, as she exhaled she looked at her youngest son.

" Put the wand away Ronald. You'll only make things worse."

To everyone's surprise Hermione, Fred and George all held out their wands and pointed them at the intruding members of the ministry.

"You will have to get past us if you're here for Harry." stated Hermione, her head held high. "We won't let you take him." The Minister took a sharp intake of breath, as his followers looked back at him, their mouth open, clearly uncertain of what they were to do next.

"You have to understand that this is non-negotiable. We will be taking Harry Potter." The Minister withdrew his wand from his robe, "Whether you like it or not…"

………………………………...

Ginny watched as they entered, she heard every word that they said, she knew that they were here to take Harry. But she would be damned if she was going to let that happen. While the other Weasleys were occupied with the commotion in the living room, Ginny raced upstairs and ran straight to Harry's door, not caring if he wanted to see her or not, she began banging on the door, waiting for an answer…

………………………………...

Harry tried to ignore the insistent banging, but when it didn't relent Mia gave him a look, as if asking permission to answer the door, Harry replied with the faintest nod of his head. Mia opened the door, to find Ginny standing on the other side, Harry looked away sharply, he couldn't look at her. He couldn't bare to look at her after what he'd done.

"Harry, you've got to get out of here. The Ministry are downstairs…They've come for you Harry…"

Harry's head whipped around as he looked at Ginny and Mia.

So, it has truly begun after all…

A/N Well next chapter will be up in the next few days and it's quite a long one if I do say so myself. I know I have been rotten at updating, but if you review my story I would really really appreciate it, and it will prob give me motivation to update a bit quicker!

By the way does anyone else think that the Ministry is completely useless and probably need help locating their own bottoms!


	32. Next chapter is on it's way

Hi all,

I'm sorry there has been such a delay. I still don't have my laptop, so I'm using a friend's computer. I'm about halfway through the next chapter and hope to post it very soon. I will delete these autors notes and replace them with chapters, Thanks so much to all who have read my story, I really appreciate all your comments and ideas! Keep them coming! Next chapter will be up soon!

Love and hugs!


	33. Where do we go from here? Part 1

A/N: This chapter I dedicate to all my readers (especially Emerika -thanks for all your support!)I am so sorry for the delay! I still have no laptop so I am borrowing a friends to update. Whether this story continues is up to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 32: Where do we go from here? Part 1**

"You have to understand that this is non-negotiable. We will be taking Harry Potter." The Minister withdrew his wand from his robe, "Whether you like it or not…"

"Over my dead body" gritted out Ron through clenched teeth, his wand still pointing directly at the minister. Hermione placed herself at his side, her wand poised, her eyes roaming over the ministry officials, watching their every move. Behind them Fred and George also had their wands clasped tightly in their hands.

Everyone was still, the only sounds were the strained breaths being drawn from the occupants of the burrows crowded living room.

"Arthur…" the Minister began, "I would encourage you to **order** your children to stop this foolishness and put their wands away, they have damaged your career enough already."

Mrs Weasley looked towards her husband, apprehension evident on her face, Mr Weasley looked to his wife, an unspoken understanding passed between them as she gave him a brief nod and a hint of a smile. Arthur Weasley turned towards the Minister, his gaze unwavering, his head held high.

"Mr Scrimegour, I would like to inform you of my resignation, effective immediately"

The Minister's eyes wide-eyed in shock as he moved his wand towards Mr Weasley however Arthur had already removed his wand out of his pocket as his wife removed hers from her apron and with a speed that shocked the rest of the room, both of the Weasley parents yelled the curse at the Minister at the top of their voices;

"STUPEFY!!"

White light filled the room as the Minister was thrown against the wall and landed with a thump on the Weasley's aged carpet. The officials looked on in surprise as they witnessed their boss being knocked unconscious by a former employee. Without hesitation they started towards the rest of the family.

Hermione, without hesitation, disarmed two of the officials with a non-verbal spell, the twins made short work of the remaining officials, hitting them with disarming and stunning spells and from out of nowhere a bat bogey hex was aimed at an unsuspecting official.

Breathing heavily Ron, Hermione, George and Fred turned to face their parents, with startled expressions on their faces

Mrs Weasley gave them a weak smile as she reached for her husband's hand, "Nobody and I mean nobody is going to barge in here and threaten my family and get a way with it!" announced Mrs Weasley. Large grins erupted on Fred and George's face as they bounded over to their parents gleefully slapping their Dad on their back and squeezing their mother so tight she looked like she was going to burst.

" Who knew you had it in you? All this time we though we were adopted!" chuckled Fred.

"Nice to know theirs a bit of us in there somewhere!" chimed in George.

--

Ron couldn't help smile with them as he watched Fred and George with their parents, Hermione, however, couldn't bring herself to smile, as she glanced at the bound Ministry officials and the unconscious Minister. The reality of what they had just done had really begun to hit home. They had named themselves fugitives from the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione turned to face Ron, her voice barely louder than a whisper, "We need to get Harry…we need to move."

Ron nodded his head gravely, he reached for her hand, squeezed it tight and led her out of the room and up the stairs.

--

Draco woke up slowly, stretching out and feeling the space around him, he glanced up and sighed, he was alone. Sitting up gently he began to move his muscles, although each one screamed in protest, he refused to stay in bed any longer.

He stood up and carefully made his way towards the window, leaning his forehead against the cool glass he began to think. In just such a short time his life had changed in ways that he had never imagined, he would have never thought he would have been made welcome in the Weasley household. He smiled at himself as he realised he used the word _house._

He had changed. whether it was for the good or not, he didn't know, but he knew the reason why he was here and that reason was the cause of these changes and the irony of it she was Harry Potter's sister. Yes the sister of the Boy Who Won't Die, Saint Potter, was the one who had changed his life, not to mention saved it more than once.

Draco clutched his head and shooting pains ran through his skull, he was still weak from what happened earlier.

_What had happened earlier?_

He glanced down at the dark mark, which now looked darker than ever and seemed to be pulsing under his skin. There was no hiding for him now. He should leave, but the selfish person in him knew that he couldn't. He needed to be around her, he tried to tell himself that he needed to protect her, smiling at that thought, realising he had come to care for someone other than himself. With that thought he set off to find her.

Maybe there was hope for Draco Malfoy after all.

--

As the two figures approached the bedroom, Hermione pulled on Ron's sleeve causing him to stop and turn around. Hermione took a deep breath and reached out for both of his hands.

"This is it Ron…this is it" she swallowed slowly and took another deep breath, "It's really time and I…I'm not sure if I'm ready. What if I can't do this? Everything's going to change and I'm just so…so frightened" her voice was barely audible as tears glistened in her eyes.

Ron placed his hands on either side of Hermione's face and looked into her eyes, "Things are going to change, we can't change that. But one thing I do know is that you're the most beautiful and talented witch the wizarding world has ever seen. If anyone is ready for this, it's you" he wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. "To be honest Hermione…you're bloody scary sometimes with your wand!"

Hermione gave a watery chuckle as she placed her hands over his. "Thank you Ron" she reached up on her tiptoes and gently placed her lips against his.

"We need to be there for Harry, whatever happens we need to stick together." she whispered against his lips. Giving him another brief kiss they both turned and made their way through the door.

--

Harry looked up as Hermione and Ron entered, the room was silent, all eyes were on him. Harry turned away from them.

"We have no choice, we have to leave now…with the Ministry and Death Eaters after us, it's not safe" he sighed.

"Yeah, especially now that mum and dad knocked the Minister out" chimed in Ron. Harry turned around, the beginnings of a smile on his face, which was warmly returned by Ron and Hermione. Ginny let out a giggle from the corner, "I think I'm going to have a word with my Mother" she Harry a last look before she made her way down the stairs.

"Well that certainly changes things" Mia stepped away from the wall, " That means things have changed for your family too Ron. What will they do?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a second before he looked back at Mia, "Mum and Dad will be able to sort themselves out. The Ministry were here looking for Harry… and well soon they won't be able to find him." Ron looked around the room, his features apprehensive, "Well… we're leaving aren't we?"

"I'm leaving" stated Harry, "Just me." He gazed at everyone in the room, his features hardened with determination and sadness.

"I'm putting you all in too much dange…"

"Stop right there Potter!" interrupted a fierce looking Hermione. "If you think for one _instant_ that we're going to let you go and do this on your own then you've got another _thing_ coming!" Hermione strode towards him and jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "Enough with this doom and gloom, we are in this together. We will fight and we WILL win!" She took a deep and steady breath, "I love you Harry, you're my family. You are NOT doing this alone! Understand?" she glared at him breathing heavily, challenging him to answer her back.

Harry was too stunned to respond, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, he leaned his head down to whisper in her ear, "Thank you Hermione, I love you too."

Hermione smiled and patted him on the chest, " I know you do, you're just going to have to accept that Ron and I are with you all the way"

"They're not the only ones Harry, I've only just found you and there's no way I'm going to just let you go now."

"Mia you don't have to do this, it's going to be too dangerous, I won't always be there to protect you…"

"Always trying to be the Hero Potter?" sneered Draco as he waltzed into the room, "What makes you think she'll need your protection?"

Mia smiled at Draco, which he returned with a wink as he stood by her side.

"Ok. I'm not going to argue with any of you. You all know the dangers. We need to leave immediately. You've all got one hour to pack and then we leave."

A/N Oh my! That's the quickest I have ever typed. Again I'm so sorry for the delay, it's been quite hard to get back into the story so please let me know if there are any inconsistencies etc. I really appreciate reviews. Thanks to all you guys x x x


End file.
